Damona in the Details
by amf studios
Summary: a quick shift to the luck balance of the universe results in Nate ending up with a very powerful friend, or will she be more? au
1. Chapter 1

**A little AU I thought f, now a number of factors need to be considered for this to make any sense, One the crank-a-kai is random and luck based, so Nate was never guaranteed whisper, two, freeing a yokai from the crank-a-kai, means they are indebted to you even after you die, different yokai would take this in different ways, a butler yokai like whisper would offer his services, a warrior like Washogun would become a personal guard, and so on, third, whisper was in there by mistake, but that by no means that some yokai in there didn't deserve what they got, the way I see it is the crank-a-kai, functions a lot like a genies' lamp, a powerful spirit is imprisoned in it for some kind of crime, then forced to work off the debt by serving whoever finds it, Nate was more on the nose than anyone thought. So what if a little change of fate would cause Nate to obtain a different yokai, with different ideas of how their debt would be served, well, this! **

Chapter one: yokai are real.

"I'll show them whose average," Nate said as he jumped over a barrier clearly telling him not to proceed, "I just gotta go deeper into the woods!"

He was about 11 years old, Had chocolate brown hair and eyes, fair skin, and wore a red t-shirt, grey jeans, and blue boots. He had been out bug hunting with his friends Bear, Eddie, and Katie, until Katie had said in response to the stag beetle he found, "it's just like you, it's just so average."

Nate HATED that word with the furry of a thousand suns, in all honesty, that was his greatest fear, people writing him off as just another face in the crowd, nothing special. Because of this, he was constantly trying to prove them wrong, to find something he was amazing at, to find something that he wasn't so average about. That was why when the girl he had had a crush on for years called him it, he immediately went berzerk.

He proceeded on until he saw a glowing stag beetle, he immediately tried to catch it with his net, but the bug was just to fast, he continued to follow it, "come here you stupid bug."

The beetle led him to a clearing, with a single tree in the middle, in front of that tree was a Gacha prize ball machine.

"What the heck is this place?" Nate asked himself aloud.

"_Feed me, feed me,_" he heard a voice say quietly.

"What?" he said looking around to see if he was being messed with.

"_Feed me, feed me,_" the voice said more again, this time he was sure he'd heard it, then again, this time more of a chant, "_Feed Me, Feed Me!_"

Nate looked at the prize ball machine, the chant was definitely coming from it, "_Feed Me, __**Feed Me!**_"

"What do you mean, feed you?" he yelled at it, feeling like a moron just for talking to it.

"_**Feed Me, Feed Me! I'm so Hungry I need to Eat!**_" the chant said a final time before Nate admitted defeat, "FINE!"

He took out a coin and put it in the slot. He began to turn the dial, meanwhile, inside the machine, a grey prize ball was about to fall through, but was pushed out of the way by a golden one. The golden ball fell out of the machine, Nate picked it up, and tried to open it, when he did a burst of pink runes began to spiral out, they all began to move in a circle as something began to form in the middle of them.

"What the…" Nate began as a feminine cackle filled the air. In the middle of the runes, a figure appeared, it resembled a girl, she opened her wide, violet eyes as she continued cackling when the runes faded, Nate got a good look at her, she had long, dark purple hair in a ponytail, held by a dark indigo, crystal tiara, pale white skin making her eyes pop, she was about Nate's height, maybe slightly shorter, and she was wearing a pitch black kimono, with some speckles of white here and there, and held together with a purple obi.

The girl then yelled, "Free, I'm finally free!"

"What the heck is going on?" Nate yelled.

The girl looked at him, "well, well, well. I take it you're the one I have to thank for my freedom?"

"What are you talking about?" Nate asked frantically.

"Name's Damona," the Girl said.

Damona: S rank

Charming

"And you are…" Damona smirked, "A very lucky boy."

"Seriously, what is happening," Nate demanded.

"You freed me from the Crank-a-kai, so by ancient yokai law I am indebted to you for the rest of eternity," Damona said while reaching into her kimono.

"Wait… Do I get three wishes?" Nate asked excitedly.

"Do I look like a Genie to you?" Damona scoffed, "no, but you get this."

She took a small silver coin out of her kimono.

"A coin?" Nate asked.

"No a medal, do you except it?" the floating girl asked.

"Considering that's a buck I'll never get back, yes," Nate sighed.

"Good," Damona said with a giggle, she then flipped the coin over to him and he caught it. Nate took a closer look at it, it had a picture of a heart on one side, and Damona on the other.

"What are you anyway, why were you hiding in a Prize ball machine," Nate demanded.

Damona flew up to him, "for your ladder question, I wasn't hiding in there, I was trapped in there by some self-righteous monk, the former, have you ever heard of the Yokai?"

"No, whats a yokai?" the boy eyed her.

"Yokai is a universal term for anything in the supernatural," Damona started, "Ghost, demons, Jinns, gods…"

"And you?" Nate asked, "are you some kind of ghost?"

"Eh, so so, My mother was a Yuki-onna or snow spirit," the yokai replied, "my Father, on the other hand, was an Oni, or a demon, I myself have never graced the earth in a human body, to put it simply, I was born dead."

"Born dead?" Nate repeated, "you're making less and less sense, but… if ghosts and whatnot are real, how come no one's ever seen them?"

"Simple, yokai directly translates to hidden monster, while there are exceptions, like the boogie man, aka Snartle, most of us are completely hidden to humans," Damona said.

"Are you one of those exceptions?" Nate pressed.

"When I want to be," the girl giggled.

"What's that mean!?" Nate yelled.

"Most of the time no, but in this scenario, it's in my best interest you see me, how am I to serve a debt if the one I'm indebted to can't even see me?" Damona said, "however, you'd be able to see me anyway, you're the only living being that I truly can't hide from."

Nate just stared at her, then said, "that's it, I'm out!"

The boy began to walk away but noticed Damona following him. He slowly increased speed, then again, until he was at full on running pace, Damona still followed. Around the foot of mt. wildwood, he was completely out of breath.

"You are very… huff, determined," Nate sighed, "Look, you're free now, right? Why do you want to spend that new freedom with me!?"

"under normal circumstances, I wouldn't, however, there is a condition to my freedom," Damona started.

"Which is?" Nate asked.

"My soul belongs to whoever freed me in the first place," Damona said, "so we're stuck with each other honey."

"Honey?" Nate questioned her wording.

"What, not ready for pet-names yet?" Damona questioned with a blank expression.

"Why would you use pet names?" Nate demanded this whole ordeal was wreaking havoc on his sanity.

"Cause we're engaged," she replied bluntly.

You could practically hear the record scratch there. Nate took a deep breath, then yelled one thing, so loud, the inmates of the Infinite Inferno heard it, "WWWHHHAAAATTTTT!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: yokai butler.

"We're engaged, you didn't realize that when I asked?" Damona asked.

"You never asked!" Nate yelled, "and I can't be engaged, I'm barely twelve!"

"Well, I figured that much, but you'd be married in a few years anyway, and yes, I asked if you would have my medal, you excepted," the yokai replied.

"That was a proposal!?" Nate said.

"Well, I have an afterlife debt, and the only two ways I could think of to serve it is either this or be your maid, and I am not doing that," Damona said.

"That. Was. A. Proposal!?" Nate yelled again.

"Yes, now will you stop screaming?" Damona asked.

"Well I'm sorry, but no, I am not marrying you, you're dead, and I'm 11!" Nate said walking away.

Damona was getting impatient with him, but then she smirked, "you don't have a choice sweat-heart."

Nate stopped in his tracks, "say what now?"

"You already excepted my medal…" Damona said with a cackle, "when I offered it, it was an invitation to an eternal bond, no second chances, no takebacks, you are betrothed to me, and if you try to refuse… oh ho, your AFTERLIFE will be a living infinite inferno."

"Wait, are you saying…" Nate shuddered.

"The phrase 'happy wife, happy life,' is literal in your case," Damona cackled again.

Nate took a step back, "what did I just get my self into?"

"A marriage that will last an eternity, snookums," Damona said kissing his cheek, "And don't you forget it."

Meanwhile, not far from the crank-a-kai, Katie Forrester, a girl who looked unsettlingly similar to Nate despite no blood relation. She had her hair in a ponytail, was wearing a white sweatshirt, blue shorts, and black and white sneakers. Nate had taken off into the woods about a half hour ago and had yet to return, so she started looking for him.

"Nate!" Katie called. She pressed on, up until she reached a barricade, knowing Nate, he had passed it. She begrudgingly jumped it. She continued through the woods.

"Nate, this isn't funny!" the girl said getting more worried, but then she saw a clearing, "what's this place?"

"_Two customers in one day? Sweet_," a voice said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"_Ah, crap, I mean, Feed me, Feed me!_" it said.

"W-who said that!" Katie asked.

"_Feed Me, __**Feed Me!**_" it chanted.

"You mean, put in a coin?" Katie asked, "o… kay."

She took out a coin and turned the dial. A grey prize ball popped out. She pulled the cap off and cyan runes bursted out. The runes all circled as a blob began to take form, a laugh could be heard.

Next thing you knew, a white ice-cream-like ghost, with a purple lip, and a black line between his eyes.

"What's up my corporal friend, I am Whisper," it said in a British accent, "at your service."

Whisper: C rank

Slippery

"Whisper? At my service?" Katie asked dumbstruck.

"Oh, of course, you see the machine behind me?" Whisper asked.

"Um, yeah," Katie said.

"Well that is the crank-a-kai, hundreds of spirits are imprisoned in it for various reasons," Whisper explained, "since you freed me, I am inclined to serve you until the end of time."

"So are you like a genie?" Katie asked.

"What, no, I'm a butler, seriously, Oridjinn grants one kid three wishes and that's suddenly all you humans are about," Whisper said.

"Wait, you're a butler?" the girl pressed on.

"Indupetidly, from now on, I'll always be by your side, helping you with anything you may need, have an unsolvable problem, I am your yokai," Whisper said.

Katie eyed him for a moment, "oh really, what are your qualifications?"

"My previous client was the great Shogun Waddington," Whisper boasted.

"Well, then, Whisper, first I would like you to assist me in locating my friend, Nathan," Katie said.

"Very well, Mistress," Whisper replied.

Back with Nate and Damona, who were now in his room. He had decided to just go home as he realized his engagement wasn't undoable. 11 years old and already had a fiance, if that wasn't a record he didn't know what was. Damona was rambling something about redecorating, said something about repainting the room dark purple, he didn't care at this point, she had him wrapped around her finger.

"The worst part about it, is probably that'll never get the chance to tell Katie how I feel," he thought to himself. Damona was now messing around with his d.s. Thinking it was magic or something, "how long was she in there?"

Based on her wardrobe, she was either put in there during a japanese holiday, or a few centuries back.

Nate took a look at his betrothed, he admitted she was pretty cute,(when she wasn't making death-threats) and he was sure he'd eventually come to except it. But he was engaged to a dead girl, at that realization he went wide-eyed, "ghosts are real."

Nate had never believed in stuff like that before, but now, he was staring at one. That means ghosts are real, no one ever really dies, they just become something else.

"Damona?" he said.

The yokai turned to him, "yeah?"

"So I've been thinking, are there other yokai besides you?" Nate asked.

His undead fiance smiled, "of course, silly. Yokai are everywhere, you just can't see them."

"Well, now I kind of want to," Nate replied.

"Well, most humans can't unless they are spiritually enlightened, but…" Damona started, "there are artifacts that can grant you the ability, in fact, we'll get ya one, consider it my wedding gift."

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I could pull some strings, it'd be no problem," Damona, "we'll go tonight."

"Sweet… but why tonight?" Nate asked.

"You'll see," Damona giggled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: yokai Dismarelda /yokai watch

"Katie, I regret to inform you, but I'm afraid if we keep searching, we'll be as lost as your friend, and it's almost sundown," Whisper said after hours of fruitless searching.

The girl next to him sighed in defeat, "yeah, I guess you're right."

The two headed down the mountain, then proceeded until they reached Katie's house.

"I'm home," she announced as she took her boots off, but she then heard yelling in the other room. She slowly opened the dining room and saw her parents fighting, though they were yelling too much to make out the reason.

"Oh no, their fighting," Katie said.

"Hm?" whisper said before taking a look at the room, "Ah, yes it is definitely her."

"What, you've met my mom?" Katie asked.

"What, no, not her, her-," whisper paused mid-sentence, "Oh, wait, that's right you can't see her, well not without this."

Whisper pulled out a pink and white pocket watch, complete with a strap, and emblazoned with heart patterns.

"What is that?" Katie asked.

"The yokai watch," Whisper started, "by far the most important invention in history, it allows any human whos wheres it the ability to see the invisible spirits all around you, it also doubles as an MP3 player."

Katie put the watch around her neck, the pressed a button, the lens of the watch flipped up and a light began showing from it.

"Now, shine the light at your parents," Whisper said.

Katie complied, the light landed on the fighting couple, but behind them, something began taking shape. After a few seconds, the shape became a purple, goo-like creature with a sad expression.

"What in the world is that thing?" Katie asked.

"Dismarelda," Whisper replied.

Dimarelda: D rank

Eerie.

"...she is a yokai that makes everyone around her have a notoriously bad mood swing, she's known for causing fights, random spurs of sadness, and anything else negative," Whisper continued, "worst case scenario, your parents never stop fighting."

"What?! how do we get her to stop?" Katie asked shocked.

"Negotiation or confrontation," Whisper said.

"Well, then go talk to her," Katie replied.

"Yes, ma'am, I will resolve this issue Quickly and gracefully," the butler said floating away, "hey you! Can you get your big, slimy butt out of this house, no one wants you here!"

Dismarelda began to cry.

"Welp, that backfired," Whisper shrugged.

"Ya think!" Katie scolded him.

"Well, unless you want me to try my hand in combat, we're out of options," Whisper said.

"Oh, no, I'm dealing with this," Katie said walking toward the large spirit, "hey, sorry about him, I'm Katie, pardon me for asking, but why are you making my parents fight?"

"Well, I didn't mean to, I just don't have anywhere else to go, No filter," she sighed, "ya see, I had a fight with my husband, and in the heat of the moment, I stormed off."

"So, yokai have silly disputes to?" Katie thought, "well, Dismarelda, you can't just stay here inspiriting my family, you'd be causing the same thing that happened to you to happen to us."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a downer, but even if I knew where he was, he doesn't love me anymore," Dismarelda said.

"Oh, yes I do," a French voice said.

"Look who I found," Whisper said as a yellow puffy cloud-like ghost came through the door.

"Oh, Dis baby, I'm so sorry we had to fight," the yokai said.

"That's her husband?" Katie asked. Whisper nodded, "that is Happierre…"

Happierre: C rank

Heartful.

"...Dismarelda is married to Happierre, who brightens up every mood around him, the two cancel each other out," Whisper finished. The two yokai made up and said their farewells, after that, it was a relatively peaceful night, at least on Katie's end.

Later back with Nate, his new fiancee was definitely being a bad influence.

"Remind me why we are sneaking out in the middle of the night!" Nate said as quietly as he could.

Damona just snickered, "duh, because we only can do this at night."

"When my parents find out I'm dead!" Nate whispered as he slipped out the door.

"They ain't gonna find out, and if they do I can just wipe their memories," the yokai girl said, "now chop-chop, it's almost midnight!"

"What's so important about midnight, anyway?" Nate asked as he took off after Damona.

"You'll see, now where's that train station?" the half-oni said. The two proceeded until they reached spring station in blossom heights.

"Now what?" Nate asked out of breath.

Damona's eyes were glued to the clock, it was a minute to midnight. She floated over to the tracks then motioned for Nate to follow. The clock struck twelve, then Nate her a train horn. After a second, a light began showing, seconds later a train came into sight. Then, the red and black bullet train, with an oni-like-face on it's front, the eye being a literal spot light, pulled into the station.

"What is that?" Nate asked.

"The Midnight Hexpress," Damona smirked, "our ticket to the yokai world."

Damona flew into the train, Nate running in after her. The inside of the train filled with strange creatures, all presumably yokai. The door closed and the train took off at lightning speed, though Nate didn't even notice. The train increased speed, then again, and again. Then train blasted through the barrier between dimensions, it first past through terror time, then mystery way, then the infinite inferno, and finally pulled into the yokai world, it's speed decreased to normal, and slowed to a stop in the New Yokai City station.

"Welcome to the yokai world, honey," Damona said as the two exited the train, "now let's see where we can get some marbles."

"Marbles?" Nate said confused, then immediately thought, "I think you lost yours."

The two walked(well Damona floated) through the bustling city, there were hundreds of yokai. At some point, she pulled a yokai from the street.

"Hey, you know where we can get some mysterious marbles?" She asked the yokai.

"Wh-why do you need one of those?" the yokai asked, which Damona responded by pointing at Nate, the yokai studdered, "why not just get him a yokai watch?"

"A yokai what?" Damona asked.

"Yokai watch, it lets human's see yokai," the yokai answered.

"Oh… where can we find one?" she pressed.

"The Yopple store on Fifth, but better hurry, they just launched and are going fast!" the yokai said. Damona released him.

"Come on hon, we gotta high-tail it," Damona said taking off, Nate running after, "Yopple store, Yopple store, ah! There it is!"

The two ran up to a white building with a sign saying its name. The two entered and saw a large number of tech devices. Nate went up to the counter while something distracted Damona.

"_Can I help you, sir? :)_" a voice behind the counter said, Nate looked and saw a small rectangular shaped robot with a gray and blue color scheme, "_I am Yopple-bot! Is there anything I can assist you with sir? :)_"

"Uh, yes, I'm here to get a, oh what was it, Yokai watch right?" Nate said.

"_Of course, Sir, I have one left in white! :D_" Yopple-bot said pulling out a white wrist watch, with a cyan lense, "_you're in luck Sir, this is the last one! :D, will that be all?_"

"Yes, please, how much?" Nate asked.

"_Twenty Yo-dollars. :)_" Yopple-bot said.

Damona flew over holding several shopping bags, "I got the money."

"Couldn't resist a shopping spree could ya?" Nate asked.

"Shut up, it's my money," Damona responded paying for the watch.

Later back at Nate's house, he was trying on his new watch, while Damona was unboxing the various things she bought, which included a black and purple YokaI-pad, a black and purple cover for the watch,(she knew what she liked), some accessories for both, and a freaking robot.

"You actually bought a Yopple-bot?" Nate asked.

"I was honestly surprised they were for sale, too bad the didn't have it in black, but dark grey will do," she responded. Nate took out the owner's manual for the watch, it seemed simple and straight forward enough, but then he saw a feature that caught his interest.

"Hey Damona, can you leave the room for a minute?" he asked.

"Why?" Damona said as she opened another package.

"Just do it, I want to try something," Nate said.

"OK, weirdo," Damona said leaving the room. Nate took out her medal and inserted it into the watch, a voice yelled, "Summoning… Charming! Alarming, Boom boom, wala wala, dance dance, Charming!"

"Damona?" she said confused as she suddenly appeared in front of him, "how'd you do that?"

"It's a feature of the watch, I can use medals to summon any yokai at any time," Nate said.

"Well, looks like it's bye-bye to privacy," Damona sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: spooky intersection.

The next morning Nate woke up uncharacteristically early, he knew this because it was still dark out. He felt something cold on his chest, like ice-cold. In the darkness, he could make out the vague shape of Damona lying on him, sound asleep, guess demons need rest too. He carefully moved out from underneath her, afraid to see what she was like when woken up. He slipped out of bed as silently as possible, then was greeted by a monotone, robotic voice, "_Master Nate. -_-_"

He jumped in surprise due to the dark grey and red, sarcastic Yopple-bot that he had decided to affectionally call, "No-Bot." he turned to see that Damona was still asleep.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Nate quietly scolded.

"_Apologies, Sir. -_- I simply thought it odd you would awake at five in the morning. -_-_" No-bot said.

"It's five?" Nate asked surprised.

"_Correct -_-_" No-bot said.

"Huh, weird," Nate said to himself. He just kind of let things happen that morning, he was quiet during breakfast, Let Damona do her thing, things were kind of normal. That normalness left when she said that they should go out to make sure they weren't ripped off.

"So what are we doing?" Nate asked.

"Looking for yokai, we need to test whether or not the watch will actually work," Damona said, "whats the most supernatural place you can think of?"

Nate rubbed his chin for a moment, then said, "well, there have been a lot of near misses in this one intersection."

"Near what?" Damona raised an eyebrow.

"Near misses, you know where someone walks into traffic almost gets hit but the car stops just in time, only nearly missing," Nate explained. His undead fiance eyed him, "then shouldn't they be called near-hits?"

"I don't make the rules I just follow em," Nate said.

"Never the less, that seems as good a place as any to start," Damona sighed.

The two walked down the block to the intersection in question, everything seemed normal about it, but Damona seemed to be staring in a particular direction.

"There, shine the light over there," she pointed toward a specific spot. Nate obliged and began shining the watches light at the area, after a few seconds a figure began to take form. It had the shape of a chubby cat with two tails standing up-right. After a few more seconds it was fully revealed, showing off its red and white fur, yellow belt type thing, and blue flamed tail tips.

"A nekomata!" Damona exclaimed, "total score! It'll make a great servant."

"Wut?" Nate eyed her.

"Oh come on, we gotta have servants! And the nekomata make pretty good ones, let's go get it!" his fiance answered with a sinister grin.

The demon was about to float over to it, but before she had the chance the nekomata jumped into a random bystander.

"What the?!" Nate exclaimed in shock.

"Possession? I like him already!" Damona said with a cackle.

The now possessed person walked straight into traffic, a 16-wheeler quickly approaching.

"He's gonna get hit!" Nate yelled.

"Oh ho, I really Like him!" Damona exclaimed.

As the truck approached, the nekomata suddenly jumped out of the person, taking a mid-air fighting stance. Both Nate and Damona looked in surprise as the cat exclaimed, "Take this you stupid truck!"

He pulled back his paws and yelled with a fiery passion, "Paws of Fury!" and unleashed a barrage of punches, the truck was held back for a moment before ramming the cat out of sight, then the driver stopped to yell at the man in the street.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt," Nate said.

"I take back what I said," Damona sighed. The cat landed just a few feet near them. He got up and brushed himself off, at that moment Damona picked him up by the neck and said, "You are pathetic and useless." she dropped him then turned to Nate, "this was a waste of time, let's go find some other yokai."

"You insult him cause he got hit by a car?" Nate said facepalming.

"What can I say, he's a loser," Damona said bluntly.

"_Loser_," the words replayed in the nekomata's mind. "_I can't believe you got hit by that truck… Loser_."

The nekomata began to growl, "What… did you… Just… call me?"

"Duh, a los-" Damona didn't have the chance to finish as the cat ran at her full force clawing her face. For a moment, Damona's face bled from the scratch, although it was black instead of red, then the scratch healed itself, no indication it was ever there, to begin with. Damona's eyes sharpened on the cat, "Big mistake, Loser."

The half-demon's hand began to glow a bright blue as the cat growled baring its claws and fangs. The two never broke eye contact. Nate stood as still as a statue, afraid of the consequences of intervening in this supernatural affair.

Damona shot a blast of ice at her opponent, freezing him in his tracks. She dusted her hands off, but it was a premature celebration. Both her and Nate heard a bang, then another, until the cat busted through the ice, claws on fire, literally.

"I am nyot a loser!" the cat said as he lunged at Damona. The ladder dodged and fired an energy blast. The cat swatted it away and went in for another face shot. Damona grabbed his paw, ignoring the fact it was on fire, she tried to force it back but the cat had a strong arm(?) and slashed her, leaving another cut on her face, she held the cut but didn't acknowledge it as pain.

She growled and rapidly shot blasts at the nekomata, he was hit several times in the chest but kept on going, he leaped at her again and began rapidly scratching. The demon ripped him off of her.

"Alright, I'm done with this," Damona said huffing from exhaustion. She began to start swirling purple energy around herself, "I'm going to freaking end your miserable existence, Shiny Cha-" "That's enough!"

She stopped and both of the yokai looked at Nate, "What are you two thinking! Seriously, you're trying to rip each other apart, and I've let this go on long enough!" Nate turned to the cat, "you, Neko-whatever."

"Nekomata and My nyame is Jibanyan!" the cat growled.

Jibanyan: D rank.

Charming

"Well Jibanyan, why did you attack Damona? Because she called you loser?" Nate asked.

Jibanyan looked away for a moment, holding back tears. It was then Nate and Damona realized that the attack was the anger before the sadness.

"It's the reason I fight cars," Jibanyan sniffed, "Back when I was alive I had an owner nyamed Amy, she was so nyice to me, until… one day, I don't knyow how it happened but… I got hit by a truck."

"And so you got addicted to it and now constantly get hit by them," Damona said as Nate gave her the death glare.

"Nyo, the painful part didn't come until after I became a yokai," Jibanyan said on the brink of crying, "Amy came up to me and said, "_I can't believe you got hit by that truck… Loser,_"."

The nekomata's will power ran out and the waterworks let loose. Nate went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Damona just stared at the two, though she would likely never admit it, she felt sorry for the little guy. She sighed and floated over to them, "Look… I guess I'm sorry for calling you a loser, it's just kinda hard not to see you as pathetic after getting creamed by a truck."

"Thanks, I guess," Jibanyan said wiping his cheek.

Nate rolled his eyes and said, "Hey, if it will make you feel any better, You can come and live with us, I can feed you, and you could nap pretty much anywhere, you could be a regular cat again, it's the least we could do." he gave Damona a glare.

"I-I'd like that," Jibanyan said with a weak smile. He glowed blue for a moment, then a yokai medal flew out of him.

"What the?" Nate said.

"Relax, not all medals mean marriage, most of the time they mean friendship," Damona snickered, "he'll just be a good friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:let's Exorcise.

"So, you and Nyate are engaged?" Jibanyan asked as he and Damona were playing battleship. Nate himself had plans with his friends leaving the yokai alone.

"Yep, be thankful you weren't put into the Crank-a-kai or you'd be in a similar position. B-5 by the way," Damona replied.

"Ah, man, you sunk it!" Jibanyan whined.

"Heh, wimp," Damona said with a grin. At that moment the door opened and Nate's mother, Lily walked in. she had a similar skin tone to her son, dark brown hair, glasses, a yellow shirt with an orange ascot, jean shorts and leggings. She began picking up dirty laundry while muttering to herself

"Oh, yeah, Nate's mom's home," Damona said in realization, "Let's mess with her!"

Lily took the hamper downstairs and began switching over laundry. She was about halfway done when she here and bang. She turned around to see one of the dining room chairs had been knocked over.

"Well, that's odd," she said walking over and putting the chair upright. She began walking away but then it fell again. Lily looked at it dumbfounded. She put it upright again and walked away, she heard the banging again and turned around once more. This time however all of the chairs were stacked on top of the table in a very Poltergeist-like way.

"W-w-what?!" Lily said shaking. Unbeknownst to her, Damona was laughing her butt off.

"Damonya, are you sure this is a good idea?" Jibanyan asked, "I don't think Nyate will like this!"

"Oh, quit being a party pooper, I haven't had a good Haunting in almost two hundred years!" Damona retorted.

"Haunting?" Jibanyan asked with a confused look.

"You know, when yokai come into a house just to mess with whoever lives there, it's at it's best when there's a ton of em!" Damona said, "come on, you too much of a wimp to haunt anyone?"

"N-Nyo I'm Nyot!" Jibanyan said.

"Then do something you think a ghost would do in a movie," Damona said with her wicked grin.

"Fine!" Jibanyan said. He thought to himself for a moment and then snapped, "I got it!"

A little while later, after Lily had called Nate home, she began to take things out of the fridge to make dinner, she set a carton of eggs on the counter. She began to go for the milk but then the egg carton opened by itself, and a sizzling sound could be heard. She turned back to the eggs to see they were now cracked and frying. Then the refrigerator shut itself, and things started floating.

"W-w-what's going on!?" Lily screamed at the sight.

In reality, Jibanyan was using his flames to fry the eggs and Damona juggling the other things.

"You're right, this is fun!" Jibanyan giggled.

"And we're just getting started!" Damona replied with an evil smile.

Later when Nate and his father Arron got home, Lily tried to explain what she had been seeing.

"And then they just started cooking!" she exclaimed.

"Well, honey, I want to believe you, but…" Arron started.

Nate, on the other hand, was completely convinced it not only happened, but he had a pretty good idea of the culprits. Just then, the T.V. turned on and began to randomly flip through channels.

"Wha-, who turned on the T.V.? then the lights went out. Arron went to look outside and saw everyone else still had power.

"Hm, must be a problem with our grid, I'll go fix it," he said as he went to the back of the house, it was almost pitch black outside but he managed to find the box.

"Let's see here," he said. Unbeknownst to him a sheet floated behind him in the shape of a person. Arron turned around and saw the sheet and jumped, but after a few seconds he laughed, "Okay, you got me, honey, now take off the sheet."

There was no response.

"Um, Lily, you already got me," he said again sweating a little, "seriously Lily, take the sheet off. Lily?"

He pulled the sheet to find that nothing was under it, then two voices said, "Boo."

"AHHH!" Arron screamed as he ran inside.

From the yokai perspective, you could see Damona lifting up the sheet, and Jibanyan turning the power back on.

"That was awesome, he nyever saw that coming," Jibanyan said.

"Ya got that right," Damona said. The door quietly creaked, as the two yokai grinned, "he's coming back!" Damona put the sheet over her head while Jibanyan jumped onto the fuse box, the half-demon continued to snicker until Nate pulled the sheet off her, his face practically screaming disappointment.

"Uh, hi honey!" Damona said with puppy eyes.

"Don't hi honey, me! Why are you two going poltergeist on my parents?" Nate asked with a scowl.

"What, you don't expect a ghost to haunt?" the oni girl puffed her cheeks.

"Yeah, and I suppose you don't expect two terrified humans to call an exorcist, do you?" her fiance said making her pupils shrink, "say what now?"

Yes, within the hour a black car pulled up into the driveway, the backseat door opened and a short man with a big mustache, purple cloak, glasses and wooden staff hopped out.

"Keep the car running, phil," the exorcist said to the driver, "I'll only be a moment!"

The man walked up to the door, and used his staff to ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, Nate's parents hastily opened the door.

"We're so glad you could come!" the two shouted in unison.

"Well from how you sounded on the phone this was an emergency," the man said walking in, "how many entities are involved?"

"We don't know, but at least one," Aaron said.

"So how exactly does this work?" Lily asked as the man observed the house.

"It's quite simple," the exorcist began, "I will perform a basic cleansing ritual, if that doesn't work, I will use a higher level ritual, if there are no results still, and the entity proves beyond my power a more advanced exorcist will be assigned to deal with it, if nothing he does prevails, then I'm afraid it's a lost cause."

Lily shuddered, "I hope it's nothing that serious!"

"No need to worry ma'am," the man said, "there hasn't been an exorcism that serious in decades, most of the time they are lower level E ranks, maybe a D rank at most."

"Oh, thank goodness," the two parents said in unison.

Meanwhile upstairs, Nate and Demona were listening in.

"I told you!" Nate quietly scolded her, "now that guy will use the power of christ on you or something!"

"Power of what?" Damona looked puzzled.

"You know, jesus, god's son?" her fiance specified.

"Which god? there's several, and I've never heard of a yokai called jesus," Damona said then thought for a moment, "oh wait, are you talking about the poser from a thousand years back? Dude, noones had any real power like that since shuka got reincarnated! This guy won't do squat!"

"But what about all those stories?" Nate questioned further, "and didn't you get put into the crank-a-kai by an exorcist?"

Damona scowled at her groom to be "Look, he can't do anything and I'll prove it!"

The half demon floated out of the room. She then floated back in holding jibanyan and a watermelon. Nate quizzically looked at her, "what the hell is she doing?"

Damona floated through the banister and dropped jibanyan in front of the trio of adults, than floated behind him. All three of them noticed the floating watermelon, Damona spun around for a few seconds then released the fruit which was then launched in the exorcists face. The oni-girl cackled as Nate's parents freaked out.

The exorcist wiped his face and glasses off and looked at jibanyan.

"Ah, here's the little rat, or should I say Cat!" the man said, "looks like it was nothing more that an angered nekomata, they are relatively common and easy to deal with."

The man began to chant something in japanese, "精神を追放し、家を浄化してください."

Damona rolled her eyes, that is until she noticed something, like some kind of golden light. Her gaze shot toward the ceiling, in the middle of it was a circular, golden hole, on the other side of it was many bright yellow clouds in a sunset lit sky. The yokai realm.

She then noticed jibanyan was covered in a golden aura and was levitating towards it. A stupid grin on his face, clearly the chant was messing with his common sense.

"This guy's for real!" Damona yelled in anger as she flew toward jibanyan. She grabbed the nekomata by the tale and smacked him across the face, "Snap out of it, loser!"

She sawked him one straight in the face, leaving him with a black eye and a lot of pain. The oni proceeded to slam him into the floor, leaving a small crater.

Nate's parents backed away as the exorcist turned to damona and adjusted his glasses.

"Well this is interesting," the exorcist said, "there seems to be a second, more powerful entity in the house. She appears to be a fully body humanoid, very rare among yokai, must just need a more powerful chant."

Before he had the chance to say anything Damona ripped the staff out of his hand, "I don't think so!" she slammed it down on her knee snapping it in half, then threw both halves across the room…. And then burnt them.

The exorcist jaw dropped. The demon girl's face gained her signature wicked grin, "Ya think I'm done yet, Old man?" her eyes and hands glowed in dark purple aura, "this is what happens when you mess with Damona! Shiny Chaos!"

A small ball of her aura formed between her hands, it grew to the size of a person in less than a second. She then fired the orb at him launching him through the door and into the street. Nate's parents looked at the man with shock, while Nate himself just stared at the demon. The aura faded from her eyes, but the grin was still on her face, the fact that she might have just killed someone didn't even deter her grin, if anything it made it wider.

From the street the man weakly sat up, he tried to stand but winced in pain. Lily walked over to him and helped him up. He winced again and said, "I'm sorry, erg, this spirit is very powerful and very violent, erm, I will send another exorcist as soon as I can, and for the time being I would get out of that house!"

Lily helped the exorcist to his car, which soon pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Nate was terrified, just then Damona flew up to him, "relax honey, I nerfed the blast so he'd go tell his friends. I always got a kick out of messing with exorcists."

"Messing with em, you almost killed that guy!" Nate exclaimed, his voice in a panic.

"Chill, kid, I won't due that to you," Damona laughed, "but if you've got any enemies, just send em my way!"

"Nate, grab some clothes, we'll be staying in a hotel for a couple nights!" Aaron said.

"Coming dad," Nate yelled back. He turned to Damona and whispered, "you'd better keep quiet if you don't want trouble, and grab the cat."

He walked away leaving Damona alone in the hallway, "What'd I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this took so long, but Quick clarification for the last chapter, I'm an atheist. Also, think about it, there's no way Christianity truly works in this universe so someone had to bring it up! Especially since Hino treats himself as a god in this franchise, so look, IN the YO-KAI WATCH UNIVERSE, Christianity was staged, Japanese mythology is legit, can we all agree on that? Thank you. **

Chapter 6: Yokai Komasan

The next morning Katie woke up with a start, she just felt today was gonna be a good day. She saw her new butler snoring at the foot of her bed, snoring quite loudly.

"Whisper, Time to get up," she gently pushed him.

The yokai stirred until finally, he awoke, "ugh, good morning, Mistress Katie."

"Morning," Katie replied with a smile.

The marshmallow-like ghost rose up with a yawn. He pulled out his yokaI-pad and logged into the . To his surprise, all of the recent discussions had been about one single topic.

"Well isn't that odd?" He said catching Katie's attention, "what is it?"

Whisper opened one of the discussions, "evidently there was an exorcism last night."

"An exorcism?" Katie asked, "like in the movies."

"Eh, kind of, only certain exorcism techniques actually work, like holy water, though it's not for the reason you think," Whisper said, "and evidently this one went quite arie! The yokai proved to be too powerful for this exorcist methods and ended up putting him in the hospital! Local yokai describe the event as a sudden and unexpected explosion of purple aura, and…" he kept reading then gulped, "IT WAS IN THIS NEIGHBORHOOD!"

"Wait, this happened nearby!?" Katie said in question.

Whisper frantically searched through the feed, "yes, here it is, the event happened around 8:30 P.M. last night at 254-1210 Maple St."

"Wait… that's Nate's address!" Katie said.

"That friend of yours?" Whisper asked, "oh dear."

"Come on, lets see go see what happened," Katie said running downstairs pulling her phone out, she dialed a number and waited for a response, it eventually went to voicemail, "Hey, you've reached Nate, I'm not here at the moment but leave a message and I'll be sure to call you back!"

"Oh man, Voicemail," Katie said putting her phone away, "I hope he's alright!"

Soon Katie was now running down the block to Nates, to her horror, she saw the door haphazardly stood up against the wall, with a number of cracks as if it had been hit by a rhino, all of the lights within the house were off giving it an eerie vibe.

Katie looked to the empty gravel driveway, "no ones home."

"You are correct, mistress Katie," Whisper said holding his chin, "it appears Nathen's family vacated the home after the exorcism went arie, no human is in the building… Key word "Human"."

"You think there's a yokai?" the girl asked her undead butler.

"If the yokai from last night was able to thwart the exorcist, then it wouldn't leave unless on it's own terms, odds are it's still in the house," the yokai replied, "based on the door, I don't think negotiation will be an option."

"Right, let's go find em," his mistress nodded, "Got my back?"

"Indubitably," Whisper nodded as Katie began to walk into the seemingly empty home. The young girl gripped her yokai watch, flippin the lense up. The entrance hallway was engulfed in the black light, nothing seemed to appear. She slowly walked forward surveying the room, trying not to miss a single detail.

Katie heard something fall in the next room. She gave Whisper an eye gesture to the door, he nodded and flew to the door, carefully opening it. The pair walked through the door into an empty living room, dining room, kitchen combo, sunlight flooding in through the drapes. Through the watch light, Katie could see that the chairs we all knocked over, several things had been removed from the refrigerator, clearly the yokai was making itself at home.

The two heard another bang, this time from behind the counter. Katie tiptoed to the counter, keeping her hand on the watch. When she made it to the corner of the counter she moved her arm to the other side illuminating the kitchen. A black shape began to take form near the trash can which was tipped over.

"That must be it! Be careful mistress, if it could defeat an exorcist than he must be a real monster!" Whisper cried out in alarm as the light revealed the yokai. He was a short, chubby, white lion dog with blue flames on his forehead, a blue stomach, and green backpack.

"Howdy y'all," He said with a cute little wave.

"Some monster," Katie said eyeing Whisper.

"I take it back," the butler sighed taking out his YokaI-pad. He took some time to type then said, "here it is! That guy is Komasan."

Komasan: D rank

Charming.

"Wow mister, how'd ya know ma name?" Komasan asked wide eyed. Whisper frowned while Katie let out a giggle.

"Komasan is a guardian spirit that typically protects shrines, farms or places of religious value. They are very loyal but quite naive and often show great awe to even the most mundane experience," Whisper finished with a huff, "fortunately, komasan is typically a partner to an exorcist, not one to attack them, he can't be the one."

"Well then, whats he doing here?" Katie asked.

"Ah came to see what all the ruckus was 'bout," Komasan replied, "Ya see, ah only moved to this here city 'bout a week ago after the shrine ah was protecting got torn down."

"Oh, that's so sad," Katie said.

"What can ah say, nothin lasts forever," Komasan said somberly, "ah decided ah needed a change of pace, I've been in that shrine almost a hundred years and quite frankly, ah always wanted to see the city life."

"That's wonderful, but could you please skip to the part that involved you coming into this house?" Whisper asked with a harsh tone.

"Whisper, don't be rude!" Katie scolded him.

"Oh right," Komasan said with almost no regard to whispers comment, "ya see, last night ah was walking down the street by ma lonesome, when I heard a big kabloosh. Ah ran over to see what in tarnation was goin' on, and ah saw a family packin up and movin out, seemed to be in a hurry."

"So than Nate got out of here fine," Katie sighed in relief.

"Course ah thought they was leavin cause of the Yokai that followed em," the lion dog finished.

"Wait, you saw the yokai that attack?" the undead butler exclaimed.

"Sure did, she looked like a purrty lady with purple hair, a tiara and was floatin," Komasan answered.

"And she followed nate, you don't think she's inspiriting him do you," Katie turned to her butler whom had a grim expression, "I'm afraid it's entirely possible, I recommend we find this yokai before she can do any more damage."

"Right," the girl replied then said, " but there's one thing I don't get, if all this happened last night, why are you still here, Komasan?"

Said yokai blushed, "W-well ah stayed the night, haven't found a place to stay yet, and ah thought no one was using this here house."

"Oh," Katie said, "well you can come with us if you want."

"Good thinking, we need him to identify our mystery yokai," Whisper said to his charge.

"Aw shucks, that's mighty kind of you folks," Komasan replied.

"Think nothing of it, My name's Katie," Katie introduced herself and then gestured whisper, "and this is my butler, Whisper."

"Charmed," Whisper said.

"Well it's a gosh darn pleasure to meet y'all," Komasan smiled, he glowed blue and his yokai medal landed in katie's hand.

"Alright, now with that out of the way, we have a ghost girl to find!" Whisper spoke up. Katie nodded, then scooped up Komasan, and ran towards the door, her butler following, "that yokai won't know what hit her!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Hyakki-hime

"PAWS OF FURY!" jibanyan yelled as he unleashed his barrage of punches on an incoming camaro. After the third punch the car increased speed knocking him into a tree.

"Heh, wimp," Damona laughed from a lawn chair, she then turned to her fiance and said, "Aw, isn't this just swell, the hot summer sun, Jibanyan getting hit by trucks, a girl could get used to this! Refill!" she held a near empty glass to No-bot, whom took it and poured in some lemonade.

"Why do you enjoy the pain of others, so much?" Nate asked with a sigh.

"It's funny," the demon smirked. Her human groom to be turned his back on her, "What's your problem?"

Nate looked at her with a frown and spoke with an aggravated tone, "My problem is that you keep throwing caution to the whim and hurting people, first you taunt an emotionally broken cat, than you haunt my parents, and to top it off you sent someone to the hospital yesterday."

"He had it coming," Damona scoffed.

Jibanyan came limping over to the couple holding his left paw, "how'd I do?"

"According to recorded data, you maintained the soultimate for 2.6 seconds longer than previous tests -_-" No-bot replied in a deadpan tone.

"Yeah, like a six out of ten," Damona added still glaring at Nate.

"Awe right," Jibanyan exclaimed disregarding his injuries. Her ran back toward the street and prepared for another car, he leaped up and prepare to attack when he and the other two heard a female voice yell, "Hey Nate!" because of this he lost focus and was hit by an oncoming minivan.

Nate looked in the direction and saw the familiar brunette girl in a white jacket, "Oh, Hey Katie!"

Katie rushed over to him, and sat on the lawn chair, not even noticing she knocked damona off of it, "You didn't answer your phone earlier."

"Oh, I was, uh, preoccupied," Nate said rubbing the back of his head. Damona floated off the ground and scoffed, "who's this chick?"

Nate quietly replied, "Katie, she's a friend of mine."

"Friend, huh, ask her what she wants," his fiance demanded.

"I heard about last night," Katie said with a concerned tone.

"Eh, y-you did? From who?" Nate asked nervously

"Um… Doesn't matter!" Kaite dodged the question, then said, "look nate, I think I can help, just… sit still."

"What's she playing at?" Damona thought to herself as Katie reached for a pocket watch around her neck. She held it up and press a button flipping open its pink lenses as a black light flooded out of it. Katie move the light around until it hit demona showing off a black energy in her place. The girl stopped shining the light and Damona became fully visible again.

"You," She pointed to the yokai, "you've been inspiriting Nate!"

"You can see her?" Nate asked in shock be for taking a good look at her pocket watch, the dial had the same design as his watch, at that moment he put two and two together.

"Inspiriting him? Nah, I just hang around, if I was inspiriting him he would've already robbed a bank by now," Damona snickered, but then she noticed something.

"Well regardless, Leave him alone," Katie demanded.

"Hey, Honey," Damona nudged Nate disregarding the human girls comment, "something ain't right here, use your watch on her."

Nate nodded then held out the arm that had his watch, he pressed the button engulfing katie in the black light, two figures were revealed, one an ice-cream like ghost, and the other a lion dog.

"I thought so!" Damona smirked, "so you want rid of me, eh? Well sorry toots, but I'm not going anywhere. Nate, get the cat back here!"

"Fine," He sighed as he took out a yokai medal and inserted it. The watch sung out, "SUMMONING…. CHARMING!"

"Alarming, boom boom, wala wala, dance dance, Charming!"

"JIbanyan!," the nekomata said leaping forward, claws bared. Damona cracked her fingers engulfing her hands in purple aura.

"Whisper, who are those two?" Katie asked the floating yokai next to her.

"I'm looking, i'm looking!" Whisper replied frantically, "Ah-ha! Here we go, Jibanyan, a D-rank cat yokai of the charming tribe, the spirit of a deceased feline who met their untimely demise on the highway, they spend most of their time disrupting traffic by attacking cars!"

"Thanks whisper, and the other one?" Katie asd again.

"I'm still looking," Whisper replied before turning to the other yokai, "is she the one you saw?"

"Darn tootin," the other yokai replied.

"Well then, let's teach her a lesson!" Katie said as Nate mentally asked what the hell was going on.

"If ya want to fight, i'm down," Damona locked eyes with the human girl, "but know this… I fight dirty!" she fired a blast of dark magic at the trio who only barely dodged. Jibanyan jumped into battle attacking whisper, rapidly clawing at his face. Suddenly he was knocked off of the other yokai by a blast of blue fire from the lion dog.

"Hey, you varmint, leave whispcream alone!" He said in anger.

"My name is whisPER, whispcream is a completely different yokai," Whisper retorted in a daze.

Katie kept on her feet dodging Damona's blasts.

"Dance, little girl, dance!" the demon cackled as she continued to fire blasts at the human, mostly towards her feet.

"Don't worry Katie," the lion dog jumped in front of her, "Spirit Dance!"

Katie and her two yokai were surrounded by a barrier of blue flames. Damona attempted to cross through, but was unable, the flames didn't feel normal… they were blocking her.

"Holy Fire," Damona sighed as jibanyan attempted to run through it, only to be pushed back, "Don't bother, this fire is enchanted to prevent yokai from crossing, Priest used to use it to protect their temples."

"So nyaow what?" The nekomata asked.

"We wait for the flames to fall, they can stay in there forever," Damona said folding her arms.

Meanwhile inside the barrier, Katie, Whisper and Komasan were regrouping.

"Whisper, did you find that yokai's wiki page?" Katie asked her butler.

"Yes, here it is, her name is Damona and…" He suddenly dropped his jaw, "oh no."

"Oh no, what?" Katie asked concerned.

Whisper gulped then read on, "Damona, otherwise known as Hyakki-hime, the S rank Daughter of the Pirate King Plundros. Being half oni, half Yuki-onna,she is a deadly combination of Dark and Cold. Warning: Approach with extreme caution, Damona is prone to attacking those who deny what she wants, your best bet is to appease her than escape at the first opportunity."

"Wow, for real?" Katie asked grimly, "if she's all that how do we beat her?"

"Our best chance is reinforcements!" Whisper declared as he pulled out two yokai medals, "You can use the medals of yokai you've befriended to summon them forth!"

"Alright then," Katie said taking the medals, "come on out my friend, calling Dismarelda! Yokai medal, do your thing!" she put the medal into the slot causing it to announce, "SUMMONING… EERIE!"

"Oogly, boogly, flipp a'tedee, oogly boogly, bubba, Eerie!"

"Dismarelda," the deadpan voice of the blob like yokai sighed.

"And Happiere!" her husband said from behind.

Outside the barrier Damona was getting impatient with those cowards, and nate was getting impatient with her.

"Really, can't we just talk this out with them?" Nate groaned.

"They Threatened me, they need to pay," his demon fiance said in a cold tone lacking her usual cocky demener. She heard katie's yokai watch go off, immediately after the flames dropped and too more yokai had appeared.

Jibanyan ran head first into the purple blob yokai, knocking it back a bit. He went for another punch but was engulfed in a dark purple aura. He frowned and slouched back.

"What are you doing?!" Damona demanded.

"What's the point? It's nyot like anything we ever do will ever matter, nyo filter," Jibanyan sighed in a deadpan tone.

"What are you talking about," the Demon yelled in rage.

Katie took notice of the situation and asked in confusion, "wait, yokai can inspirit other yokai?"

"As a matter of fact, they can!" her butler replied giving her an idea.

"Dismarelda, inspirit Damona!" Katie exclaimed to the yokai.

"Ok, I guess I can do that," Dismarelda replied. Her mist like, dark purple aura began to expand toward the oni-girl, who ,at the sight of the energy, gained a wicked grin. Dismarelda's aura engulfed her, but the grin remained. Upon touching her skin, the aura changed from a calm mist to a violent storm, the aura swirled around her as if it had suddenly changed its legence. Damona raised a hand toward Dismarelda, and fired a blast of black energy. The attack made immediate contact within a split second, causing the blob yokai to cry out in alarm. With in a puff of purple smoke, all that was left was a faint, blue flame. Her soul.

"DIS!" Happiere cried out in alarm.

"W-whisper? W-what j-just happened?" Katie asked in pure terror, stumbling backward.

The butler looked back at his YokaI-Pad, "Not good, it says here that Damona's familial line is gifted with the ability of cursed skin!"

"What the heck is that!" Katie asked.

"It's quite simple really," Damona's voice boomed, "my oni half makes me immune to negative inspiritments, but thanks to my father's blood flowing through my veins, any time a negative aura touches my skin, it is added to my own temporarily boosting all facets of my power!"

The demon girl shot another blast at Happiere, reducing the positive yokai to just his soul. Komasan used his spirit dance to set up another barrier, but Damona unleashed a frigid wind blowing it out, then shot an ice blast at the lion dog freezing him solid.

Damona set her sights on Katie, she knew she only had about thirty more seconds of her buff, so she decided to use it on the human who dared threaten her. She began to swirl the aura around her in a spiral. Just before she unleashed her Shiny Chaos, Nate jumped in front of her.

"Damona, that's enough!" He yelled at her. She canceled her soultimate as her aura began to fade, a frown replaced her grin.

"Nate, get out of the way," Damona said to katies confusion. Did she… actually care about him?

"Damona, I've had enough of this, everytime a problem crosses us your first choice is to go guns blazing, well guess what, all thats done so far is hurt people, we done things your way too many times, Let's just talk this out for once!" Nate Yelled in response. The demon let out a sigh, as her aura faded completely and she floated down to Nate's side.

Katie watched in confusion, "wait, so she wasn't lying?"

Nate looked at the ground, then forced himself to say, "Katie, I'd like you to meet my fiance, Damona."

"YOUR FIANCE?!" Katie screamed loud enough to hear it three blocks away, "WHY ARE YOU ENGAGED TO THAT LITERAL SHE-DEVIL?!"

"Well you sure know how to pick em," Whisper remarked.

"She tricked me into it, I freed her from some prize-ball machine prompting an afterlife debt, the only way she was willing to pay it is marriage," Nate sighed.

"Makes perfect sense," Whisper said getting surprised looks from everyone, the butler than clarified, "Damona is a Princess thus it makes sense that if you saved her the only real thing she could offer you is a place in her royal family through her marriage."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Damona asked him.

"Oh, right, I am Katie's yokai butler, Whisper," Whisper bowed.

"So wait, you're a princess?" Nate asked his undead fiance.

"Of course, where'd ya think I got all that money?" Damona replied.

"Eh, yeah you're right, makes sense in retrospect," Nate agreed before turning to Katie, "look I get you were just trying to save me, but I'm fine, a little disappointed that I became engaged before even getting into highschool, but apart from that…"

"Well, I'm glad you're ok, but.. You? Engaged to someone who took pleasure in killing two of her own kind? I don't think I'll ever be comfortable with that, you're one of my best friends and I don't think I could ever live with her doing something like that to you."

"Oh, those guys?" Damona pointed to katie's yokai friends, "they'll be fine in like, two hours."

"Wait what? They aren't dead?" the girl asked confused.

"They were dead before I blasted them, were the undead, you can't kill a yokai," Damona replied.

"Well, ok, so you're not a killer, but I still think you're insane," Katie admitted.

"Regardless, there's nothing we can do, regardless of whether I like it or not, Damona and I are engaged," Nate sighed, "Look at the bright side, You and I both have yokai-watches, both of us will be able to see yokai!"

"In fact because of it, she might be the only human we can invite to the wedding," Damona added.

"Well… ok, I guess I'll try to not attack Damona, for your sake," Katie sighed, "Guess we have a bit to talk about, huh?

"Yes we do," nate agreed.

Damona didn't take her eyes off of Katie, there was something about her she didn't like, and she wasn't one to keep things she didn't like around.


	8. Chapter 8

**A short one but necessary to the plot.**

Chapter 8: let's investigate.

"So thats how you got him?" Katie asked eyeing the red nekomata.

"Uh-hun, he's been with us for a few days now," Nate replied.

"Well, thanks for talking with me, Nate," Katie said getting up, "I should be heading home, come to think of it, if your house is kinda corunteened, where are you living?"

"A hotel until a new exorcist shows up to verify it's safe," her friend answered shooting a look at damona, who, for some reason had not let go of his arm the entire conversation.

"Oh, well good luck with that," Katie said as she began walking away, whisper and komasan following her, "Bye Nate! Sorry for attacking you Damona!"

"Seeya," Nate said as she began to go out of sight.

"She's nyice," Jibanyan purred. No-bot scooped up the lawn chairs and the four began to walk back to the hotel. After the short, one-sided battle, the day gone by pretty fast, it now being sunset. Nate's mind went back to the last line of the conversation, "Until a new exorcist shows up." Damona had been able to easily take out the first exorcist, but didn't he mention the next one would be higher leveled?

Meanwhile a black car pulled into Nate's driveway. From the back seat a man in his early thirties stepped out. His hair was a deep silver, he wore rectangular glasses decorated with a trans-green circular jewel on either side, a black robe that went down to his mid-legs, as well as matching dress pants and shoes, on his right ear was a cross piercing. He was carring a black leather bag as he stepped up to the door, examining it.

The wind rustled as a noise of something hitting the ground was heard. The man turned his head slightly, adjusting his glasses, "What have you found?"

In the green jewel he could see the black outline of a lion dog about half his height, thin and lean. When he moved the jewel he saw the yokai's white fur with red stripes and several blue flames on his forehead, arms, legs, tail and pony-tail. A green blanket was tied around the yokai's neck as a scarf. The yokai spoke with a raspy country accent, "House's clean, no yokai, but ectoplasm in a lot places. Ain't no yokai in there, but there definitely was."

"Good work Komane," the man said stepping into the house.

Komane: A rank

Charming

The lion dog's flames illuminated the hallway, "Local yokai said they heard the ruckus, but nobody 'cept a lion dog came in to see, an nobodies seen him since."

"Odd, Allan doesn't have a familiar," the man said, "I take it a stray?"

"An old shrine did get torn down a few weeks back, makes sense its guardian would wander off," Komane replied. The man adjusted his glasses while examining everything he saw. The jewel revealed a patch of red fur, he took from his case a pair of tongs and a plastic baggie. He scooped the fur up, locking it in the baggie which he returned to his case.

Komane took a look at the photos, "nice family."

"Most of the haunted don't really deserve it, Komane, that's why we do our job," the man said opening the door into the next room, "we are the only thing keeping balance between life and death."

"Amen," Komane said following him. He did a quick run through of the room, a majority of the yokai essence was in the kitchen area. He walked over to it, picking up one of the plates, he could see, purple, ectoplasmic fingerprints. He bagged the plate and put it with the other sample. Another quick survey of the room and concluded there were no other worthwhile samples.

The human and his yokai companion began to move their investigation upstairs. First they checked the parents room.

"No evidence the yokai even touched this room, but wait 'til ya see this!" Komane said pointing to another room. The man opened the door, then used the jewel to examine it, to his shock the entire room lit up. Blue ectoplasmic paw prints, purple sweat on the bed, more fur samples with traces of dark violet hair in some areas, chocolate crumbs with yokai saliva, fingerprints on a large amount of the items in the room, the entire room was enough evidence to say that yokai had been living here.

"I think this will be enough samples," the man said his jaw still dropped.

"Ya think?" Komane retorted as the two went to work, they needed any trace of evidence they could find, if there was a yokai on the loose, they would find them… and make them regret leaving the yokai realm.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: High tech Hide n seek

The next day, a raven was perched upon a street light staring down at a woman with a shiny bracelet. In a flash it swooped down towards the woman, snatching the accessory in it's clutch.

"Hey, get back here you stupid bird!" the woman cried out, but the raven kept flying

Nate sat on the bench at the triangle park, damona by his side(at this point he did not trust her alone.)

"So what are we doing here, again?" Damona asked twiddling with her YokaI-pad, playing some flash game.

"My friend, Eddie said he had something cool to show me," Her human fiance replied staring at the yokai watch thinking, "why can't this thing tell time."

After a few minutes, a voice yelled, "Hey Nate, you gotta check this out!" a boy about Nate's age, with dirty blond hair, tan skin, and slightly shorter than nate, wearing a white shirt with green jean jacket, blue jeans, black sneakers and his signature orange headphones.

"Hey Eddie," Nate waved as the other boy ran up to him almost out of breath. Damona shot the other boy a glance but then returned to her game.

"Whoo, I really need a bike," Eddie sighed, but then straightened out with a smile, "You are not gonna believe this!" he pulled up his sleeves revealing two high-tech looking watches, one blue, one red. The watches caught damona's eye, immediately making her think, "Wait does he have yokai watches too?"

"WHAT!?" Nate gasped, "Mega-watches?! How those aren't supposed to come out for another year!"

"Cool hun? My uncle works for the company, he pulled some strings to make me a beta-tester, even got me the limited edition red version!" Eddie replied with a grin, "they got gps, internet, flashlight, cell-phone, practically everything!"

"Sweet!" Nate exclaimed. Upon realizing the watches were just human tech, Damona lost interest and returned to her YokaI-pad. Nate then asked another question, "wait so you got two?"

"Three, gave the other one to Bear," Eddie answered.

"Don't expect to see it intact anytime soon," Nate snarked.

His friend sighed, "I know." but then he immediately perked up, "So I was thinking, since these things can track each other, we could use em to play high-tech hide and seek!"

"That would probably be the funnest waste of technology ever!" Nate replied with a grin, "Rock, paper, scissors for the red one?" his friend nodded. The two counted to three, nate threw out two fingers, while eddie held out his entire hand. Nate stuck his tongue out while Eddie groaned taking the red watch off his wrist.

Unbeknownst to the two boys, a certain raven had been staring at the shiny wrist watch with great interest. The minute Eddie took the watch of his arm, the bird took action. It swooped from its perch, gliding toward its prey. In a half of a second, its talons gripped the watch. The bird flew away leaving the two boys dumbfounded.

For about three seconds they were both dazed and confused, then the realization set in as the both screamed.

"MY WATCH!" Eddie screamed running after the bird.

Nate ran over to damona and said, "Come on we gotta go help him!"

"And why should I?" his fiance asked not looking up from her YokaI-pad. The boy shot her a "really?" look, then smacked the tablet out of her hands. Damonas jaw dropped at what her human fiancé had just pulled, "What the hell is wrong with you, that was expensive!"

"So is Eddie's watch, now come on!" Nate said running after his friend.

"Alright, I'm coming!" Damona pouted floating after. The two caught up with Nate's friend who had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Ah, man I lost it!" Eddie sighed in defeat.

"What did you expect, birds can fly, you can't," Damona retorted despite being fully aware Eddie couldn't hear her.

Nate thought for a moment, "hey wait… doesn't the mega watch have a built in GPS?"

Eddie perked up, "Oh, my god, Nate you're a genius! I can use the watch I still have to track the other one down!" he pressed a few buttons on his watch and after a few seconds of loading, a red blinking dot appeared on a map of Springdale, "let's see, if we're here… then it's this way!"

The boy ran to the left, Nate taking off after him, Damona sighed, "Ugh, more running?" before floating behind them. The two boys ran about five blocks, before they saw the same raven, watch still in its clutch, perched on a tree looking away from them.

"Alright, be quiet, if we scare it it will involve more running," Eddie whispered beginning to creep up on the dreaded bird.

"Wonder why that bird took his watch, anyhow," Nate quietly questioned.

"Probably because it's inspirited," Damona replied taking out her yokai pad, lounging in mid-air.

"It's what?" Nate asked.

"Inspirited, when yokai make living creatures act out of the ordinary," his undead fiance replied, "most of the time you can't tell the difference, so I just always assume it's a yokai's fault."

Nate thought about it for a moment, yes yokai were invisible so them having a hand in unusual circumstance was certainly a possibility, and given everyone who has ever died at any point in history(basically everyone who isn't alive now) it is safe to say that they could be a yokai behind every problem, but he had to be sure, so the young yokai watch user put his wrist forward and began to shine his light.

The black light engulfed the tree, a shape coming into sight near the raven. After the light faded a creature that _vaguely_ resembled a human came into view. It had a large, pale pink head that was covered in what looked like one of Komasan's bags, it had a short, chubby body that was wearing midnight blue clothing and was only a fraction of the size of its head, it had a gaping mouth with it's visible blue tongue hanging out that took up most of the frontal view of its head, and also it had a big head. On the yokai's wrist was Eddie's Mega watch, the raven standing on top of it.

"What is that thing?" Nate asked quizzically looking at the strange yokai.

"Says here his name's Yoink," Damona answered reading from her YokaI-pad.

Yoink: D rank

Shady

"Yoink?" Nate asked his fiance, looking over her shoulder. Her YokaI-pad was on a page in a wiki-like website that had a picture of a Yoink on it.

"According to this they are what you get when you combine a thief and a beggar," Damona read on, "inspirtings caused by Yoink can result in petty theft, borrowing without asking, refusal to return borrowed objects, shoplifting and…" she stopped to reread the last part, "burglebezzlement?"

"So basically he used the bird to steal Eddie's watch?" Nate asked as said bird got off its perch and began chasing Eddie.

"Pretty much," Damona shrugged.

"Hey, yoink!" Nate s yelled at the big headed yokai.

"Huh, what do you want!" Yoink replied in a ridiculous voice likely due to his tongue.

"You took my friend's watch!" The human yelled again.

"So?" Yoink yelled back.

"Give it back!" Nate Yelled again.

"No!" Yoink yelled back.

"Why not?" Nate demanded.

"Because I took it, So it's mine!" the big headed yokai yelled back again.

"But that's stealing!" Nate Yelled for another time.

"What's your po-" Yoink yelled before getting cut off by a blast straight to his big head, knocking him out of the tree.

Nate turned his head to see damona had her right hand outstretched which was smoking, "He was getting on my nerves."

Nate ran over to the yokai who now had a burn mark on his very large head. He saw the mega watch on his arm, and attempted to take it, only to have his hand smacked away by Yoin's free hand.

"No, it's mine now, no take backsies!" Yoink wined.

Nate grumbled at the yokai's stubbornness, then Damona whispered something into his ear, in which he gained a smirked, "Ok then, can I borrow it?"

"Sure!" Yoink replied with a grin almost as big as h-*OUCH! Sorry turns out I am required by law not to make that joke again. Anyway, Yoink took the red mega watch from his wrist and gave it to Nate… at which his pupils immediately shrank, "wait a minute."

"No Take Backsies!" Nate and Damona said in unison, both with huge grins.

"Ergh, alright keep it, ya outsmarted me," Yoink sighed, "Here, anyone who can steal from me deserves it!" the yokai held out a green yokai medal. Nate took it as the yokai began walking off, "Call me if ya ever need'a master thief!"

After he was out of earshot, Damona said, "we're never gonna call him are we?"

"Nope," Nate said turning around and running toward Eddie who was still being chased by the bird, "Hey Eddie, look what I got!"

"My Mega Watch!" his friend replied running up to him, the raven seemed to have lost interest and flew away. Eddie ran up to Nate who held the watch out, "Thanks man!"

"No problem, wanna do the "high-tech hiden seek" thing?" Nate replied.

"Do I!" Eddie answered.

"Go nuts, you guys," Damona said returning to her yokaI-pad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Yokai Insomni

It was the middle of the night. The sky was pitch black, the sun had been down for hours, and still Nate couldn't sleep. Nate's parents had booked a two bedroom hotel room until they were able to sort this haunted house mess out, and for some reason he couldn't get to sleep.

He had tried everything, counting sheep, warm milk, the whole shabang, and yet the boy had been sitting there for an hour still wide awake!

"Hey Nyate?" the nekomata at the foot of his bed called out.

"Yeah?" he tiredly answered, "can't sleep either?"

"Nyot since she showed up," Jibanyan sighed pointing to the corner. Nate couldn't see anything so he naturally assumed jibanyan was talking about a yokai. He sighed and began shining his light toward the corner, the black outline took on a petite feminine figure with a spectral tale instead of legs and a horn on either side of it's head.

Nate face palmed, " it is way too late for this."

"The night is still young, why waste it sleeping?" the yokai said in a distorted female voice. The boy looked back at the yokai who had now been fully revealed. The yokai had pale purple skin, a single red eye, and white hair braided in a way that made it resemble horns. She wore a very arabian eque dress that was dark purple and had golden lining, "let's stay up all night instead!"

"Alright who is she?" Nate asked in a deadpan tone.

"The names Insomni," the yokai lady said.

Insomni: A rank

Eerie

"Alright, let me guess, you stop people from sleeping?" Nate asked with a sigh, Insomni nodded in reply, "Ok, well what are you doing here?"

"My friend, Damona, invited me," Insomni replied.

"Damona did what?" Nate asked with a bit of anger. As if on cue said she-demon floated out of the bathroom with her hair down and wearing one of nate's shirts instead of her kimono. Nate could only stare at his fiance with confusion, "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

"I've been wearing the same kimono for like, one hundred and ninety years," Damona scoffed, "it needed to be washed, and I don't have any other clothes."

"Ok, you got me there, but what about her?" the boy replied pointing at Insomni.

"I can't borrow any of Insomni's clothes, they don't have leg holes," Damona replied.

"I mean why is she here?" Nate clarified.

"Oh, that. Yeah I met her in Blossom Heights and thought we could hang out tonight," the demon girl replied, "she's SUPER hardcore."

"I've gone entire months without even a wink!" Insomni added causing both yokai girls to burst out giggling.

"Ugh, are you two gonna do this all nyight?" Jibanyan asked, "Insomnyi even being here is making it hard to sleep already!"

"Nah, I'm a party girl," Insomni replied, "I can't be held up here all night!"

"We were thinking of going out, heard there's this cute cafe that serves yokai downtown!" Damona added.

"Oh no you don't, you think I trust you alone after the exorcist incident?" Nate asked.

"I won't be alone, Insomni will be with me!" the demon girl answered.

"She's dressed like a stripper," Nate said bluntly while trying to keep that thought out of his head, "I don't think that's a good sign."

"Fine, you can come with us," Damona sighed admitting defeat.

"No I can't, if my parents wake up and I'm gone, they'll freak!" Nate protested.

"With all due respect, master Nate… -_-" No-bot said surprising everyone in the room with it's sudden appearance, "there is a way that you can chaperone Mistress Damona without your parents knowledge of your departure. -_-"

"Wait, really?" the human replied.

"Of course, I can have a holographic image of you replace you, so if your parents awaken they will be none the wiser. :D" the yopple-bot said as its chest cavity opened up revealing a projector. The projector lit up showing an image of a sleeping Nate on the bed.

"Well… I guess as long as I get back by morning it'll be fine," Nate said.

"Good, now go get dressed," Damona demanded.

"As soon as you change back into your kimono," Nate replied.

"It's still in the wash," the half oni said with her signature grin, "not sorry!"

After a few minutes, Nate and the two yokai girls snuck out of the hotel, Nate making sure to tuck the key in his pocket.

"So you're seriously going out in nothing but my shirt?" the boy asked damona.

"Relax, I plan to get some more clothes for myself anyway," Damona said brushing the comment off.

"So where's this cafe you heard about?" Insomni asked her demonic friend.

"Downtown," Damona said motioning them to follow. What none of them knew, was they were being watched. From the shadows a certain lion-dog watched them, from his scarf he pulled a picture of Nate's family, "Well what've here?"

"So yeah, evidently some yuki-onna owns it, so I think I'm gonna-" Damona said before they all heard something behind them. When nate turned around he didn't see anything, but then Damona said, "Uh, what do you want?"

That was Nate's que another yokai had showed up. He used his watch and it revealed a yokai that was very similar to one of Katie's yokai friends, except taller and thinner.

"You wouldn't happen to have been in the Adams house… say 2 days ago?" The yokai asked.

Damona's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," he said taking out a strand of dark purple hair, hair that was the same color as Damona's, "this wouldn't happen to be yours, would it? Found it at the scene of an assault… on an exorcist."

"Awe crap, he's a familiar!" Damona said before firing a blast at the lion dog. The other yokai jumped to the side, firing a blast of blue flame. The fire traveled quickly and hit damona strait in the stomach, burning a whole in the shirt. Damona felt a sting of intense pain concentrated in the wound, knocking her to the ground. She moved her arms to see a burn mark on her navel. She stood up but felt the sting again. Her eyes widened in shock, "_it didn't heal, but it always heals, no yokai has ever hurt me enough for a mark to last. What's going on?!_"

"Damona!" Nate screamed running to her aid, he saw the marking on her stomach, "that looks bad."

"What in tarnation?" the lion dog said in response to this display.

Insomni's eye narrowed, "just what do you think you're doing!"

"Ma job!" the other yokai shot back, "stay out'a this or else."

"I don't think so," the cyclops yokai said before her aura began to swirl around her eye, "Never. Sleep. Ever."

A crimson circular beam began to shoot out of her eye towards the lion dog, shooting into his chest.

"Aah, ma eyes!" He screamed in alarm as said organs became bloodshot.

"Let's go!" Insomni said floating away.

Nate scooped up Damona Bridle style and began to follow her, "is he stunned?"

"Yeah, being physically unable to blink does that to you," the yokai replied.

"Wow, you are hardcore," Nate said in surprise.

"Save the compliments for when we're in the clear," Insomni replied.

The group had been able to get a good to blocks before nate heard something behind them. He turned his head to see the lion-dog sprinting after them, looking pretty pissed off.

"This guy just won't quit!" Insomni said in panic.

"I-insom-ni!" Damona forced out.

"Huh, what is it?" Insomnia asked.

"In… inspirit.." Damona tried to say, but the pain was too much to bare.

"I think she wants you to inspirit her," Nate said before it clicked, "Of course, if you inspirit her, her cursed skin will let her overpower that oversized pug!"

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Insomni asked the injured yokai. Damona forced a nodd. The cyclops yokai began to swirl her aura, spreading it to damona. Just like with dismarelda, the aura turned chaotic. The injured half demon mustered enough strength to float upward, she began to swirl her the aura into a sphere. The Lion dog skitted to a halt at the sight of the unholy orb, then braced himself for the attack.

"S-SHINY CHAOS!" Damona cried launching the orb towards her attacker. The chaotic aura knocked him back several blocks, the earth breaking at his feet. At some point, the aura faded… and the Lion-dgo fell to the ground, out cold.

The aura around damona faded as well, and she fell back into Nate's arms.

"Let's go before gets back up," Insomni said as both she and Nate took off.

About fifteen minutes later, the three of them came back into the hotel room. Nate immediately set Damona on the bed. Jibanyan seeing the frantic look on his friends face, came to his side.

No-bot took notice and dropped the false Nate projection, "Master Nate, what has befallen Mistress Damona? o_o"

"We got attacked, she got hit pretty bad," Nate sighed.

"I will tend to her injuries. :(" No-bot said taking out bandages.

"Is she gonnya be ok?" Jibanyan asked with a worried look.

"I don't know," Nate said.

"I'll do anything I can to help," Insomni said holding her medal out towards the human.

The distressed boy took it, "thank you, I just don't know who would do this."

Meanwhile, Komane was scarfing down an ice-cream cone, a scowl on his face. He took out a black phone and dialed a number, soon after someone on the other end picked up.

"What is it, Komane?" the man said.

"Gabe, yur gonna wanna hear this," Komane said finishing his ice-cream as his wounds began to heal.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nocturne Hospital

The next morning, Katie ran up to the Nate's hotel room, with Whisper and Komasan in tow.

"Ya think this is serious?" Komasan asked as they ran.

"Based on how Nate was on the phone," Katie said as she began to knock on the door. Almost immediately Nate opened it, "We came as soon as we could, what's the problem?"

"Take a look," Nate said pointing to Damona, she was lying on the bed, bandages on her stomach, purple sweat roling down her face. No-bot was near here applying medicine to the wound, while jibanyan was on her yokaI-pad.

"What happened to her?" Katie asked concerned, "...and why is she wearing your shirt."

"That's not the issue here!" Nate scolded her than tried to calm down, "Last Night, she got attacked by a yokai, he looked kinda like Komasan, except bigger, leaner and covered in warpaint."

"Will she be ok?" Katie asked.

"Negative. :(" No-bot replied catching everyone's attention, "Mistress Damona's wounds are in critical condition, her cursed skin makes her immune to negative inspiritments, but is vulnerable to Holy Fire. :("

"But yokai can't be killed, Right?" Nate asked.

"While that is correct, Master Nate, we can still be injured. :( I am afraid if she does not receive professional care immediately the wounds may become permanent. :(" the yopple-bot replied.

Jibanyan looked up from the yokaI-pad, "At least there's SOME good nyews," the nekomata turned the tablet revealing a chat-room about lion dogs, "Turns out Insomnyi's got a lot of friends, she and I set up a yokai chat room for anyone who seen a suspicious lion-dog."

"Good thinking, Jibanyan," Nate nodded, "but what do we do now?"

"I'll skim the yokai wiki for any near by medical yokai!" Whisper said before No-bot replied, "No need. _Searching for nearby yokai hospitals_."

"Yokai have hospitals too?" Katie asked.

"My thunder was stolen by a tin can!" the butler yokai whined.

"_One Result!_" the robot finally announced, "According to GPS, the nearest Yokai Hospital is the Nocturne Hospital in shoppers row!"

"Nocturne Hospital?" the human boy asked in confusion.

"Well you see-" Whisper began, but Katie connected the dots, "Oh, of course! The Nocturne Hospital was mysteriously closed about fifty years ago due to sudden, unexplained structural damages, of course yokai would hangout there!"

"Oh Come on, can't I just have ONE moment?" Whisper complained.

"Shut up, Whisper!" the two humans said in unison.

"Well then let's get her over there!" Nate exclaimed.

"Affirmative):)" No-bot said as its chest cavity opened up and a hospital bed was folded out. The two humans went to damona's sides and shifted her from onto it. Jibanyan jumped up onto the hospital bed, circled around damona's legs then lied down.

"Lead the way," Nate said to No-bot, who nodded and began to drag the bed south west. The humans and yokai following behind. After about a half hour of walking and weird glances from pedestrians, Nate could see the grey, condemned building covered in vines, with a lot of holes in the structure.

"_This place_ is a hospital?" he asked quizzically before they entered.

"Affirmative, though it is specifically for yokai. -_-" No-bot said floating toward the door as most of the group followed, Nate stopping.

"What's up?" Katie asked him.

"This is the closest yokai hospital… and that blast from the lion dog needs to be professionally treated… What if he's expecting us to come here?" Nate wondered.

"Wow, You're right, if he's after Damona then putting her in a situation where he has all the cards would benefit him," Katie replied, "So what do we do?"

"Set up some security!" Nate said taking out Insomni and Yoink's yokai medals, "Come on out my friend, Calling Insomni! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

Summoning, EERIE!" the watch chimed as he inserted the medal, "Oogly, boogly, flip'a teedee, oogily, boogly, bubba, Eerie!"

"Insomni!" the one-eyed djinn said as she made her appearance, "Need my help so soon?"

"I'm getting Damona to a doctor," the boy replied, "but I think that lion-dog from last night might have thought ahead and is coming here too."

"Got it, I'll keep an eye out!" Insomni replied floating upward.

"And you'll have some back up!" Nate exclaimed inserting Yoink's medal.

"Summoning, SHADY," the watch chimed again, "Marvelous thee, Gutsy banshee, sing song, Shady!"

"Yoink!" the big headed yokai appeared. Katie followed suit and summoned dismarelda and Happiere to help. Nate informed the yokai not to let anyone, living or dead, pass until the came back out, Then returned to the group. The four yokai began to fan out, Insomni and Happiere getting a bird's eye view, while Dismarelda and Yoink patrolled the ground.

Meanwhile, give or take a block away, a man and a Komane watched.

"It seems your report was accurate, Komane," the man said eyeing the for yokai from a telescope.

"Let me in there, ah can take em!" the Lion-dog begged.

The man Held his hand up and Komane went silent, "the Oni Defeated you while it was injured…"

"Come on, Gabe, she caught me off guard, ah'm ready fur her this time!" Komane Cut him off.

"Gabe" held his hand up again, "This Oni is too powerful for you to handle alone, So I will send you in… with him."

"Oh, you're not really summoning that hot-head are ya" the yokai complained.

The man took out a silver stop watch with gold detailing. He pressed a button on it, flipping up its cover revealing it as a yokai watch. From his case he took out a black book with japanese ruins on it as well as a lock binding it's cover shut. He unlocked the book, flipping to a certain page, instead of literature, there were medals. Each page of the book had three rows of four yokai medals, nearly every page filled. The man stopped at a particular medal, taking it from its space.

"I summon my familiar!" He said flipping the medal into the air and catching it, "Yokai Medal, Set On!" he inserted the medal into his stop watch, causing it to glow red, "Summoning, Brave!"

"Sumo shave! Flavo engrave! Flash team'a Brave!"

"B3-NK1!" A yellow and purple machine yokai exclaimed.

B3-NK1: B rank

Brave

Back with the main group, who had just entered the hospital, were pretty grossed out.

"Ugh, this place smells like raw Sewage!" Katie gagged while holding her nose.

Nate looked through the halls, barren, not a soul in sight, save for the rats. Everywhere was covered in rust, moss, or something else disgusting.

"Again, this is a hospital?" Nate asked for clarification.

"I'm with you, this place reeks!" Whisper agreed, "I don't know how they stand it!"

Nate and Katie looked at each other for a second, then the place where pointed. Nothing was visible, so the both began shining their lights. In the halls, behind the desk and one hanging from the ceiling formed short, royal blue Onis with a single red eye, and a large purple hand.

"Thats a lot of yokai," Nate said surprised.

"Says hear, they are called Leadoni" Whisper pulled out his yokaI-pad.

Leadoni: E rank

Shady

"It says here that Leadoni can lead you anyway you may want to go, Leadoni's sense of direction is better than any map or compass in the world!" Whisper read.

"Looks like they run the place," Nate said walking up to the counter, "Excuse me?"

"Huh? What'cha doin' here? The human hospital's across town," the small oni replied.

"Oh, yeah I know, but I'm not here because of me," Nate moved out of the way, "My Fiance here, she's half oni, got a severe burn from holy fire."

"Ah, why didn't ya say so, I'll just take a look at the lil' lady and-" The Leadoni suddenly saw Damona's face, even the silent scowl she was giving him, "Princess Damona! Why didn't'cha say it was her! I'll book ya with Dr. Maddiman right away. Come on, people!"

Three more Leadoni came toward the bed and began to push it down the hall. The first Leadoni jumped down from the counter and tugged at nate to follow her. Thats right, the leadoni was female, deal with it. She and Nate followed the first three up to the second floor.

"So I guess we just sit her and wait?" Jibanyan asked.

"Cum'on, this way!" Leadoni said to Nate who was looking back and forth at the different yokai who seemed to be staying in the hospital, some we big and humanoid, others resembled bats, one looked like a gorilla, there were a lot.

The bed halted at a door at the far side of the hall. Leadoni went up and knocked, " !"

The door cracked open and a larg eye poked out, "What do you want, I'm busy!"

"Uh, Sir, it's kinda important," the short oni said, "ya see we have a Patient-"

"Stick em with some other doctor!" Maddiman Yelled.

"Uh, Sir," Leadoni went up to him and whispered, "It's Plundros's daughter!"

"PLUNDROS'S DAUGHTER!" Maddiman yelled. He slammed the door, several locks could be heard being undone, then the door opened completely revealing Dr. Maddiman. He was a large mostly humanoid yokai with half blue-half pink skin, a large yellow eye in the center of his face, and five, antenna like strands of hair coming off his fore-head. He was wearing a white lab-coat, and black jumpsuit with medical slippers. His chest was exposed with a heart on top of it connected to an IV drip.

Dr. Maddiman

? tribe

"What's the issue?" Maddiman asked ushering her into the room.

"Holy fire induced burns," Leadoni replied walking in.

Nate tried to come into the room, but the doctor's hand stopped him, "Hey, kid, who're you?"

The boy was about to answer but Leadoni spoke up, "He's her fiance, he's the one who brought her in."

Maddiman took his hand off Nate's chest, "Don't get in the way. What did this to her?"

"Uh, a lion dog!" Nate replied, "Last night."

"Last night? She should have been brought here immediately," Maddiman yelled, "I need three doses of Bitter medicine, stat!"

Maddiman began to undo Damona's bandages until the blue burn mark was visible. One of the Leadoni handed him a vile of purple powder. He then took a syringe from his coat, "This'll sting for a moment. Blood refill!"

the syringe changed color to black and he injected it in the wound. After a few seconds the wound began to slowly shrink.

"There," Maddiman sighed in releif.

Nate looked at his fiance puzzled, then shifted to the larger yokai, "what did you do?"

"One of my powers is to shift my blood samples and organs to match the yokai I am operating on, thus I can do transfusions immediately and my organs regenerate shortly after," the doctor replied, "the addition of Oni-blood kicked her healing factors back in, she'll be fine soon, assuming nothing goes wrong."

Meanwhile outside, something caught Insomni's eye. She saw the same lion dog from the night prior on the approach. He was too far away to see any expression on his face, but she didn't need to. The djinn began to swirl her aura, "Never. Sle- Ack!"

Her soultimate was canceled by a slash to her back. She turned to see the robonoid yokai before his second attack reduced her to a soul.

Hearing the commotion, the remainder of the group ran outside in time to see the other three yokai fall. Both the lion-dog and the Robokai took notice and began to change direction. Komasan lept in front of the group swirling his blue aura, "Spirit dance!"

A barrier of blue flames surrounded them, the opposing lion-dog gained a scowl.

"Alright whisper, who are they?"Katie asked.

Whisper flipped through some pages on the yokai wiki before saying, "hear they are, Komane, a Komasan who has reached a mastery of unmatchable combat, and B3-NK1, a machine yokai that can disrupt any electronic device."

"Alright, let's use the time we've got to think of a plan," Katie started, but at that very moment someone yelled, "Spirit Burst!"

A shockwave of blue flame passed over their heads causing the barrier to fall. Komane had a grin as he and B3-NK1 closed in, "end of the line!"

It seemed their approach was inevitable, until something no one on either side expected. Out of nowhere, blasts of red energy began to fire at the two yokai in rapid succession. In a split second the both put their guard up to reduce the damage.

When the blasts ceased, Katie looked behind her to see the origin of the attack, and she saw… No-bot. No-bot had sprouted an extra pair of arms, both of which were holding smoking energy guns. On his face a screen read, "Danger Level: 5."

"Tarnation?" Komane asked in shock.

"Cease your assault! :(" No-bot yelled.

"What is that thing?" B3-NK1 asked examining the robot.

"I am Yopple-bot Version D5, :(" No-bots body began to shift. Its cyan wisps changed to a violent red as it grew in size, its horns extended and it gained a robotic scowl, "I am sworn to ensure my owners' safety and happiness, if you want to bring them harm, you'll have to get past No-bot! :("

No-bot: Defense mode

? tribe

"I've got this," B3-NK1 said lunging to the robot.

"NEGATIVE! :(" No-bot said. His canons focused on the other machine and began to fire multiple bullets a second. B3-NK1 began twirling his sword to avoid damage but it was to no avail as he was still hit. Komane began to sprint towards the now violent robot, ready to launch a flaming punch, No-bot noticed his approach and took immediate action! His chest cavity opened and from it he pulled a large, cartoony bomb which was appropriately marked, "BOOM!"

"Bombs Away! :D" No-bot yelled hurling the explosive sphere at his attackers. Komane stopped dead in his tracks with a look of pure terror as the bomb landed right in front of him. The Lion dog only had a split second to put his guard up before its fuse blew, knocking him back ten feet.

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan said in surprise, the others had similar looks on their faces.

"How is it doing that?" Katie asked with a shocked face.

"Huh, would you look at that, turns out Nobot has a page on the wiki!" Whisper said looking at his yokaI-pad, "Yopple-bot version D5, remind me to rename it later, a version of the hit Yopple automated… BUTLER PROGRAM! STEVE JAWS IS TRYING TO REPLACE ME!"

"Focus Whisper!" Katie said as No-bot fired a spiral blast hitting both opposing yokai.

"Fine. negh, negh, not important, AH HA!" Whisper exclaimed, "As part of their service all Yopple-bots are equipped with automated defense modes and risk analysis systems. When a situation reaches danger level 5, the defense mode will be in effect until the threat is neutralized!"

"This. Varmint's. Gettin. On. mah. Nerves!" Komane said as he blocked blast per blast.

"Then you're really not gonna like this! :D" No-bot announced. He began flailing his robotic arms as an electric aura began to swirl around him, until it suddenly stopped as he yelled, "All Guns Blazing!"

The robot suddenly began to fire all of his weapons full throttle, fire, plasma, bombs, a whole warehouse of destruction, all aimed straight at Komane and… where's the other guy? While No-bots artillery was going full force at Komane, he noticed B3-NK1 was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly a blade was thrusted through No-bot's chest, on the end of it was a silver screw. B3-NK1 had taken the opportunity to sneak up from behind and steal a vital component to the yopple-bot's infrastructure.

"Error! System Failure, Shutting down." No-bot's screen faded to black as the robot fell to the ground. The machine yokai gained a triumphant grin as he helped his lion dog partner to his feet.

"Not good," Katie said stepping back.

"I got this!" Jibanyan said running toward them, "Paws of Fury!"

Yet before he could land a single punch, Komane knocked him into the ground, effectively knocking him out.

"Even worse!" Whisper screamed floating behind his mistress.

"Looks like we're done fur!" Komasan cried.

"Y'all shoulda just stayed outta the way," Komane said cracking his knuckles preparing for another attack.

"Hey you!" a voice from above yelled. Komane's attention was directed to the balcony of the second floor of the hospital. On it was Dr. Maddiman himself, "Get Well DOOM!"

The doctor pulled a hand-full of vials from his lab coat and threw them towards the two yokai. A majority of them hit B3-NK1, but Komane didn't get out unscathed, both were engulfed in green and purple smoke. When the smoke cleared B3-NK1 was reduced to a soul, while Komane was covered in burn marks.

"This ain't over," the injured Lion-dog growled before sprinting away.

"Yeah, run away ya big chihuahua!" Maddiman Yelled, he looked down at the damage, four reduced to souls, one unconscious, he wasn't sure what to do for No-bot, and on top of it all, he had a very awkward phone call coming, "Just great."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: here's Daddy!

"I tell ya this ain't gettin any easier," Dr. Maddiman sighed.

After Komanes little attack on the hospital they suddenly had six more patients to deal with. Jibanyan had been easy to deal with, just an icepack and some food and he was good to go, the four that had been reduced to souls were more problematic, but some bitter medicine did the trick. No-bot was missing a vital screw which had screwed(get it?) up his entire system, that would require a replacement part from yopple, so he wouldn't be online for a while. And finally Damona, she was up and flying again, despite being advised to rest for the next couple of hours to be sure her wounds healed properly.

"Geez, things really went to the infinite inferno without me," the Demon princess said.

Nate sighed, "even with all mine and katie's yokai friends, pluss No-bot, we weren't able to beat him."

"And it's beginning to look like every time he shows up someone ends up in the hospital," Katie added, "we can't keep doing this, Komane knows this is the only place we can heal our yokai, and he keeps knocking them down!"

"You're right, Komane can stomp almost every yokai we have, Damona was able to beat him back, but was badly hurt in the process" her friend agreed.

"Nate, I'm fine, see? All healed up," Damona replied showing off the now nonexistent wound.

"Well regardless," Maddiman spoke up lighting a cigar, "with that Komane on the loose the streets aren't safe, and I don't have the funding to keep all the victims up and about."

"Is there anything you could do?" Nate asked.

"Well…." Maddiman rubbed his chin, "I suppose we could get the eyepos back online."

"Eyepos?" Nate, Katie, and Damona all said at once.

"Oh, of course, Eyepos! Dr. Maddiman, what a brilliant idea, why didn't I think of it," Whisper began saying, doing something behind his back.

"You have no idea what they are, do you?" Nate eyed him.

"Of course I know what eyepos are! What kind of Nonuttin wouldn't! Eyepos-" the undead butler began yelling before Maddiman swatted him away.

"The Eyepos are a network of spirit beacons with healing properties, they are placed in areas where yokai healthcare isn't easy to obtain in case of emergency, they'll be able to heal almost any injury a yokai may be victim to," the Doctor explained, "yokai stopped using them as very rarely were they needed."

"So then will be able to use them to heal up no matter where we are?" Damona asked with intrigue.

"Mostly, they're will be limitations, although I will try and place them in any area large groups of yokai hang out, or areas yokai regularly visit," Maddiman answer, "I'll just go get them from the basement."

After about ten minutes, the doctor came back with a moldy, old cardboard box. He set it down and used one of his surgical knives to cut the tape. He opened the box revealing it to be filled with hundreds of blue, palm sized disks each with a button in the middle resembling an eye.

Maddiman took out a single disk, then pressed it's button. The eye began beeping rapidly, and the large yokai threw it over by the door. After a few seconds, the disk exploded in blue flame. The fire floated upwards forming a wisp with an eye at the bottom.

"there, alright Leadoni, Line up!" He said as the Leadoni of the room began to line up holding out their large purple hands.

Maddiman took the box and began handing a disk to each of them, "Sparkopolis, Springdale Elementary, Flower road, Excellent tower, Timers and More, Mount wildwood shrine…"

As the little blue oni received their disk, they immediately ran out the door, likely to the locations the doctor had mentioned.

"Hey you two," Maddiman pointed to Nate and Katie, he took out two disks and threw them to them, "I want each of you to have one in your home, just in case."

"Right, come on guys!" Katie said as she headed to the door, "seeya nate!"

"Seeya!" Nate said before he turned to damona, "you good to travel?"

"I'll be fine," Damona scoffed as she began to float towards the door. Nate began to follow her as Jibanyan joined.

The three had walked for about a block before nate asked, "so why do you think that Komane is attacking now?"

"He's a familiar," Damona bluntly stated.

"What's a familiar?" her fiance asked quizzically.

Damona sighed, "A familiar is a yokai bound to a human's soul, everyone has one. most of the time you can only see them if you're an exorcist, as exorcists tend to keep their familiars nearby to help them detain yokai."

"So wait… bound to their soul… so you're my familiar?" Nate asked again.

"I guess," Damona shrugged, "technically your familiar is bound to your soul at birth, someone you were destined to find, but by using the crank-a-kai you added me to the equation, and before you ask, yes, you can have more than one.

"Oh," Nate said, "so wait then, Komane is working with an exorcist?"

"Oh, yeah, probably should'a started with that, if the Komane is a familiar then that means he's likely doing this in kahoots with an exorcist, which especially sucks cause even if we do take him down, the exorcist can summon him back," Damona said in a deadpan tone.

"Well that suc-" Nate began but was cut off by the Yokai watch blinking a red light as it beeped rapidly, he brought it to his sight line to see what the issue was. The dial opened up, revealing a a red drawing that kinda looked like someone put horns on a jack-o-lantern. Next thing you know, the clouds started to swirl towards each other, blocking out any trace of the sun, the color seemed to drain from the world, as if it were suddenly a 1940's style movie.

Nate looked around thinking, "_weren't there people around just a second ago?_" his question was correct, it was as if everyone had suddenly ceased to exist,

"What's going on?" Jibanyan asked with a worried look.

"Terror Time," Damona whispered.

"Terror what?" both Nate and Jibanyan gulped.

"Terror Time," Damona spoke up, "it happens when certain oni enter the human world."

"But aren't you an oni?" her fiance asked looking around. It was practically night out now.

"I'm only half oni, my Yuki-onna half causes me to behave much more like regular yokai," Damona said. She began to float away, "I'm going to see where the exit is, I'll come get you once I've found it, stay put."

"Got it," the human and Nekomata nodded.

"Oh and if you see a giant ogre with a metal club that is either red, blue or black, run like hell," Damona yelled as she flew away, "I know most would do that just off common sense but the likelihood it happens is actually quite high!"

"Wait, what?!" Nate yelled in shot but damona was already out of sight.

Nate and Jibanyan looked at each other.

"I-it's o-ok, w-we just g-gotta s-sit tite," Nate said nervously.

The two stood there for a few minutes, then suddenly the ground shook. A few seconds later another shake took place, and another, it almost sounded like… giant footsteps.

Nate and Jibanyan looked at each other again, sweat rolling down their faces. As the stomping continued, the two slowly looked over to the origin of the sound. The sound increased, as a red foot about the size of Jibanyan stomped from the side of a building. The two were frozen with fear.

The owner of said foot stomped forward. He was a large red oni, about three times nates height, with a single eye and Black ram like horns that went straight up. He wore black pants with a grey cloth belt, Gold and bronze shoulder pads, a brown flaming pirates hat, a blue cape, and a globe held to his chest with a golden chain. His stomach had a black tattoo pattern, and his eye patch was encrusted with a diamond. Resting on his shoulder was a black iron club, encrusted with golden spike and a diamond on the handle.

The giant oni turned in their direction, his eye narrowed making it clear he saw them.

Nate stumbled back a few feet, then took off running, Jibanyan ran after him screaming, "We're dead, we're dead, we're dead, we're dead!"

Nate looked back toward the oni, who had given chase. The Boy and his nekomata increased in speed to the point of sprinting, the oni increased speed as well, but began to cough, as if it was taking a lot out of him.

"Looks like, he can't keep up!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Bad thing is, the big guys make good time!" Nate replied screaming. The two kept running, eventually passing Damona who was confused.

"Hey, didn't I tell you guys to stay put!" she yelled at them. Suddenly the large oni stomped passed her, she got a decent look at him, and instantly smiled, and not her usual grin, a genuine smile of joy. She began flying after the three. She swooped up to nate, "Hey! Stop running!"

"Are you CRAZY!" Nate said, "That things trying to kill me!"

"Nate, I likely am nuts, but I need you to trust me!" Damona said. Nate looked at her, her eyes gave off something he hadn't seen in her before, sincerity.

Nate took a deep breath, the stopped. He turned around and stared the charging oni down.

"Enjoy the afterlife!" Jibanyan said continuing to run.

The oni halted and put both hands on his club, ready to swing, until he saw the demon girl by Nate's side. His jaw dropped with his club, "Da… Damona?"

"Hi, Daddy!" Damona said in a cutesy voice.

"DADDY?!" Nate asked in shock.

"Me daughter, me precious Damona!" the oni said on the brink of tears, he snatched the Demon princess in a hug, "I was so worried, every day I thought of where ye' been! I had every one of me best trackers lookin' fur ya and every day nothin! I'm so glad ye safe!"

"Good to see you too, dad," Damona said in slight annoyance to being crushed.

Her father released her and asked, "What happened ta' ye? All me trackers said it was a lost cause, that ye were gone fer good, then Maddiman rings me up sayin' ye be in the hospital!"

"Some self righteous monk locked me in a capsule machine for the last hundred and ninety years," Damona explained, "I'm only out now because of Nate." she pointed to her fiance, "we're engaged."

"Aye, so ye be the one to thank for me daughter's freedom," the oni king said eyeing nate, who was visibly nervous, he then laughed, "ye picked a good one damona, the lad's got guts."

"Wait, ya really think so?" Nate said in question.

"Aye, ya see lad, I've met a lot of humans in my time, almost all of them have ran, but few have had the guts to face me down," the oni chuckled, "the name be Plundros, King of the oni."

Plundros: S rank

Tough.

"Uh, Pleasure to meet you, sir," Nate replied.

"Sorry about chasing ya, by the way," Plundros said, "I haven't had a good terror time in a long while."

"Dad, you know you're too old to be chasing kids around, you might pull a muscle!" Damona scolded him.

"Aye, I ain't as young as I used to be," Plundros sighed with a smile, "tell ye what, I'll give ye a lift."

He held a hand out for nate to climb onto. He did so and after 15 minutes they were at the hotel.

"Thanks dad!" Damona said floating down as Plundros set nate down near the door.

"Ye welcome, and don't worry, I'll have ye weddin arranged by the end of the year," Plundros winked, "only the best for me daughter!"

"Goodbye, Plundros!" Nate said as the oni-king began his departure.

"Take care of me daughter!" the king replied, Terror Time fading away as he was out of sight. Nate activated the eyepo as he said, "your dad's pretty cool."

"Thanks," Damona smiled to her fiance.

"Wait, did we forget something?" Nate asked.

Damona thought for a moment, "nah."

Meanwhile Jibanyan was still running, "I don't care if the stomping stop! I'm still nyot stopping!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: yokai Baku

"Hm," Katie pouted on her bed.

"Something wrong?" Whisper asked his charge.

"I feel like we aren't good at this," Katie answered her butler.

Whisper was a taken back a bit, "Now, mistress, what ever could you mean?

The brunette girl sat up and looked him in the eye, "think about it whisper, sure I was able to calm down dismarelda, but when it came to a matter of life and death, WE needed to be saved while Nate's robo-butler and a yokai HE talked to saved the day. We been at the mercy of every yokai that we couldn't talk down!"

"She's gotta point ya know," Komasan nodded, "we've been havin' an awful lot close calls."

The butler thought to himself, "yes, I'm afraid we have been on a bit of a losing streak, while Nathan seems to be pretty good at winding up on top."

There was an awkward silence between the three, Then katie finally spoke, "It's not that I'm jealous of nate or anything, I'm glad he's found something he's pretty good at, but with Komane around, we have to be prepared."

"We need stronger yokai!" Whisper said as he took out his YokaI-pad, "it says here that Yokai watches can be modified in order to better perform and seek out more powerful spirits!"

Katie looked at him confused, "wait, so this thing isn't even at max power?"

"Well what do you expect, I got it for free, there was bound to be some kind of trade off," Whisper defended himself, "but that's besides the point, I looked it up and there is a watch shop in town willing to perform upgrades!"

"Alright then, lead the way," Katie said getting up. The trio left the house and traveled to Blossom heights, the district of springdale neighboring Katie's home. She was walking down a familiar route following her Butler's directions when they heard a voice, "Hey, Katie!"

The girl stopped in her tracks to see a Viatnamese boy who looked much older than he actually was. He had a Black mohawk with some lighter hair on the side, tan skin, and a large, tall physique. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a blue and orange varsity jacket with white sleeves, black jean-shorts and all whit sneakers.

"Oh, hey bear, How've you been?" Katie asked coming up to the boy.

"Uh, a bit sleepy," Bear replied, "you?"

"Well…. Let's just say things have been a little… hectic," Katie replied rubbing the back of her head.

"Yeah, I here that, ya know my parent's anniversary is coming up soon so…" the boy yawned, his eyes looking a bit drowsy, "I… YAWN… am gonna be busy."

"Uh, bear?" Katie asked as Bear dozed off, eventually falling on top of whisper.

"Erg, could you please get your companion off of me?" the flattened butler asked gasping for air. Katie kneeled down and pride the yokai from her large friend's underside. When she successfully pulled him out, she shook him a couple times and he returned to his normal state.

"You ok?" She asked him, to which whisper nodded, she then went to her friend and tapped him on the shoulder, "Com'on, Bear, wake up."

The boy continued his slumber as if she hadn't said anything.

"Come on!" Katie said shaking harder, after about three tries, she said, "weird, he's out cold."

"I take it this doesn't happen often?" Whisper asked.

"Well, from time to time, but falling asleep outside on the sidewalk is a bit unusual," Katie said rubbing her chin, "you don't think it's a yokai do you?"

"Of course not, there are no yokai that make you sleepy," Whisper shook his head(?)

"Well… just to be safe," Katie said shining her watch light, the black rays engulf the street and formed the outline of a large Tapir, when the light faded it revealed its mostly purple skin with pink bottom, piercing yellow eyes, and sharp jagged teeth.

"But i'm never wrong!" Whisper wined.

"Then who is that?" Katie asked. Her butler took out his YokaI-pad and began flipping through wiki pages.

"AH-HA!" he exclaimed as he found the correct page, "her name is Baku!"

Baku: C rank

Charming

"...Baku is what's called a Mind-eater, yokai who eat memories, dreams, thoughts or other human perceptions," Whisper explained, "Baku in particular puts people to sleep so she can eat the dreams they have!"

"Hmn," Baku took noticed of the ice cream like ghost, and shot a puff of white smoke from her trunk. The smoke surrounded the butler as his eyes started to droop, within a couple seconds he was asleep in mid-air.

"Whisper!" Katie and Komasan said in unison as a cloud formed above the yokai. The cloud changed in hue to a light blue and noises could be heard, it almost sounded like cheering, "_Whisper! Whisper!_"

The cloud began to display a sharply dressed man who looked like he had whisper's face, surrounded by cheering yokai.

"What in tarnation is going on?" Komasan asked looking at the cloud.

"_Thank you, you're all too kind!_" the dream whisper said. Suddenly, Insomni appeared in the dream and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "_you are the smartest, and not to mention hottest butler I've ever!_"

"_Why thank you, my dear,_" the dream whisper replied leaning in for a kiss.

"Imma stop this right here," a familiar distorted voice said.

Katie and Komasan looked up to see the one-eyed Djinn, "Insomni! What are you doing here?"

"I live in this part' a town," Insomni replied, she then turned her focus to whisper, "All right, loverboy, time to wake up!"

Insomni sent a blast from her eye and Whisper shot awake, the cloud dissipating.

"Wha, what, I'm awake!" Whisper yelled, he then noticed the party girl yokai, "Oh, Insomni, what a coincidence, I just had a dream about you!"

"Yeah, I saw," Insomni said as if she hadn't seen the extremely creepy display.

Baku watched as her sleep smoke dissipated, "Hey! That was Baku's lunch!"

Insomni turned to the tapir yokai, "hey, I know you, your the one that ruined last weeks yokai luau! You inspirited everyone and they all spent the rest of the party asleep."

"Baku was hungry!" the Mind-eater defended herself.

"House Partay, fell in the hot tub and nearly drown," Insomni shot at her.

"Insomni, you think you could stop her from inspiriting my friends?" Katie pleaded the cyclops.

"Sure as my middle name's allnighter!" she replied with a grin. The Mind-eater yokai fired another blast of sleep smoke. Insomni laughed before shooting her peam toward the smoke, the two different auras conflicted each other, until eventually Insomni's beam overpowered the smoke. The blast hit Baku straight in the face, her eyes widened bloodshot.

"AH, Baku's eyes!" She wailed in pain. At that moment bear jolted awake, "no wait mom, i'm awake!"

"Tch, amature," Insomni smirked.

"Huh, looks like once Baku was inspirited, her inspirtment was discharged," Whisper said in surprise.

"Ugh, Baku not a fan of you," the tapir yokai said desperately trying to shut her eyes.

"You should probably drop the inspiritment, before she pops something," Katie said as she watch Baku role around in pain.

"Fine," Insomni said snapping.

Bakus eyes returned to normal and she blinked several times. She then got up and said, "Baku thanks you for your mercy." she glowed and her medal, "Baku will go now."

She than waddled. Katie looked at the medal and thought, "_hey, we didn't lose this time!_"

"Uh, Katie?" Bear said catching her attention, "you've been standing there quiet for like three minutes. Didn't you have somewhere to be?"

"Uh, oh right!" she said taking off, her yokai partners following.

"Seeya guys!" Insomni called out.

The trio skidded to a halt a block away, in front of a building called, "timers and more." Katie walked up and tried to open the door, only to realise it wouldn't budge, she tried again, than a third time.

"Uh, Katie?" Komasan said as said girl had picked up a large rock in preparation to break the window, "the sign says 'closed fer the weekend.'"

"Are you kidding me!" Katie yelled, "ugh, we'll come back on monday."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Ghost club

"So what's the plan this time, Gabe?" Komane asked as he paced from behind a brick wall.

The man in question was eyeing a boy and yokai with his spy-glass, keeping check of their every move.

"Howdy, Earth ta Gabriel!" the Lion-dog spoke again, this time definitely getting the attention of his human companion, "what are we gonna do?"

"Simple… detain the oni, save the boy, go home," the man said, "I thought we were clear on that."

"Ah knew that, but how are we gonna do it?" Komane yelled.

The exorcist thought to himself for a moment, he then reached into his bag pulling out the black book. He unlocked the binding and flip to a certain page, from it he pulled two medals. From his pocket, he pulled his stop-watch, flipping it open, "I call forth my familiars, yokai medal, SET ON!"

"Summoning, HEARTFUL!" the watch chimed as he inserted a medal.

"Speedy Artful, sing la-la-la, everywhere Heartful!"

"Enerfly!" a butterfly yokai announced.

"Enefly!" a second added.

Enerfly: D rank

Heartful

Enefly: D rank

Heartful

Meanwhile, Nate and Damona were having some lunch next to the Gorge Pond Museum.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be out in the open?" Nate asked his fiance who was enjoying some tempora, "Komane is still out there, and we don't even know what the exorcist looks like."

"Relax, hun. It's not like they're following us around, " Damona said taking a bite of her meal.

"Well I'm just not crazy about being out in the open when people are trying to-" "who are you talking to?" Nate screamed in surprise at the voices in unison. He turned to see two girls around his age, one had short, black hair, glasses, a blue and white hoodie and blue skirt, and an eerie grin that was strangely similar to Damona's, while the other had long dark blue hair, and was wearing a dress that was two different shades of purple with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, great, it's you two," Nate sighed, "you guys have to stop sneaking up on people!"

"Oh, great more of your boring human friends," Damona said in annoyance.

"Well, if did that, how would we ever have any fun?" the first girl said, the second giggling in response.

"Zoey, just because you're into ghosts doesn't mean you need to act like one," the boy replied.

"Actually," the second girl piped up, "Our research shows that mimicking ghostly Behavior produces more results in our investigations."

"You two are still on that?" Nate asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Come on, Nate, like I said then, the school is straight up haunted, one of these days those ghost are gonna slip up, and we'll be there with a camera when they do, and then we'll be rich and famous, right Lina?" Zoey asked her companion.

"Well, I just want definite proof they exist," Lina replied.

"Yeah, but we might as well make some doh out of it," the black haired girl shrugged.

"So what these two are ghost fanatics?" Nate's fiance asked them. He leaned into her to whisper, "for a while I was basically Zoey's only friend, she's always talked about proving the supernatural real to become rich and famous and it was starting to get annoying, this one time she started stalking Lina because of some dum thing about spirits, so I set the two up as friends, they hit it off and now I don't see them very often, but when I do they act like this the entire time."

"What a weird thing to say to yourself," Zoey eyed her friend.

"U-uh, what makes you say that?" Nate said sweating.

The girl adjusted her glasses, "Nathan, you've never had a problem with talking to yourself, with the exception of people calling you average which has yet to happen in this conversation."

"So wait are you calling me average, or saying other people are," Nate inquired.

"And we heard the news," Lina added.

"Oh, yeah," Zoey said in realization, "While our investigation of your home didn't show anything-"

"Wait, you were in my house?" Nate cut her off.

"The door was open," the two girls shrugged in unison.

"IT WAS BLOWN OFF!" the yokai watch user yelled.

"Well regardless, we heard from that your house was subject to both a haunting and an exorcism, the ladder failing miserably," Zoey stated.

"This could be the scoop we've been waiting for, you can't expect us to buy into government nonsense explanations and ignore it," Lina added.

Nate just stared at them, "Look guys, nothing supernatural is happening right now!"

Almost immediately after that, a certain loin dog tackled Damona, knocking the table down.

"Then what was that?" Zoey snickered.

"Oh, yes. I sense two conflicting pressenses," Lina replied with a grin.

In layman's terms, Damona and Komane were in a fist fight. The Lion Dog had the half-demon's hands in his grip, but she was not ready to give up just yet. She kicked him square in the gut, causing him to release her hands, she fired a blast of ice at his bottom section. For a moment it looked like he was final down for the count, when suddenly he was engulfed in a golden aura. Komane Grinned as the ice started melting at his feet.

Damona became frustrated as she fired another blast, this time he swatted it away. The demon gulped as Komane started to form a spirit bomb in is hands, he launched it at Damona, who was only able to barely dodge. Attack hit the wall of the museum, leaving a black imprint.

"Woah," Zoey said in delight, grabbing her phone to record the event.

"Curious," her partner said getting the attention of the other two humans, "it's seams a third spirit has entered the fray, and is aiding the second."

"_Third spirit_?" Nate thought to himself. While the other two were distracted he used his watch on Komane, Above him the outline of a giant butterfly came into view. When the light faded it revealed the it's orange and green wings with golden dust falling from them.

"Crap, I know this guy!" Damona said as she pulled a wiki page on her YokaI-pad and threw it to her fiance, "His name is Enerfly!"

Nate caught the tablet and began to silently read, "_Enerfly is the yokai of good fortune, those who come into contact with his golden dust receive extreme luck for as long as they may be inspirited._"

"Call for back up!" Damona said Dodging some Holy fire.

Nate nodded as he pulled out Insomni's medal, "Let's see how well his luck is when he can't blink!"

He inserted the medal into his watch, "Summoning, EERIE!"

"Oogly, Boogly, Flippa' tedee, Oogly, Boogly, bubba, Eerie!"

"Insomni!" the one-eyed djinn said on her arrival.

Nate checked to see the oddly observant ghost fanatics weren't listening, than subtly said, "Insomni, can you inspirit Komane so Damona can get the drop on him?"

Insomni was about reply before Nate felt a chill down his spine.

"Well I could," Insomni started, "But why should I?"

"Uh, isn't she your friend?" the boy asked frantically at her reaction.

"Yes, technically, but what about you? The one who just summons me on a whim whenever he needs something without a care of what I may have have been doing before hand, for all you know I may have had the oven on!" the cyclops scolded him.

"What's up with you, you're usually so chill!" Nate said in reply.

"Well, Maybe some yokai don't like being pulled from what they were doing," Insomni yelled at him, she flew away yelling, "think twice before you summon me again!"

"What was that about," Nate asked befuddled, he turned his attention back to the fight.

"Hello, where's my bac-" Damona started before she suddenly began to blankly stare at Nate with wide eyes. Nate stared back but it was in confusion, when suddenly she shot forward and clinged to Nate's arm, "Save me, Nate!"

"You're acting weird too?" Nate yelled catching the girls attention, but before anything major could be said he noticed the super lucky Lion-dog had a fireball in his hand, "crap."

Nate took off running as fast as he could. Well, as fast as he could with someone only slightly lighter than him on his arm, while dodging fireballs. Komane gave chase, Shooting his fire which left craters in the ground where they hit. Zoey and Lina also gave chase, recording the event(despite not seeing the yokai.)

"Why… are… you… clinging… to… me?" Nate said, "you're the one who can fight back!"

"I don't know, you suddenly seem so heroic and huggable!" Damona said before something caught her eye, "Oh, that's why."

"What is it?" Nate said shining his watch above him, he saw a blue and purple version of Enerfly with purple dust falling from its wings.

"That jerk is Enefly! Enerfly's antisocial cousin! His dust makes you off putting to other people, but since I have cursed skin, it's making me specifically, super clingy!" Damona yelled in a tone that made her seem like a completely different person, "as long as you're inspirited, I can't fight and you can't call for help!"

"Then what do we do?!" Nate demanded.

"RUN!" his fiance replied.

"Y'all can run, but ya can't hide!" Komane taunted throwing another fireball.

Nate frantically ran into the Gourd Pond Museum, trying to escape the lion dog/enerfly combo. The yokai continued to chase the duo, through exhibit after exhibit. Somewhere down the line, Nate was able to lose them and slip into a supply closet.

"I think… were in… the clear," Nate said catching his breath.

"Yeah, looks like it," Damona said still clinging to her fiance's arm.

Suddenly, the two heard the doorknob click and heard the creak of it opening. The two cautiously turned around to the source of the noise, expecting to see Komane charging another fireball.

"Wow, that was awesome!" they heard Zoey's voice as the two ghost fanatics entered the room. Nate and Damona sighed in relief as Zoey walked up to her male friend, "Nathen adams, you are the subject of supernatural events unlike anything the world has ever seen… and I got it on tape!"

"Uh… thanks?" Nate replied sheepishly.

"We've never seen anything like this," Lina added, "I wonder why the entity suddenly decided to attack you?"

"Well…" Nate started, only for Damona to pipe up, "Better question, why isn't enefly affecting them?"

Nate paused for a moment, since he'd been inspirited Insomni distrusted him and Damona had been clingy the entire time, but Zoey and Lina were still their same creepy, ghost obsessed selves, it was baffling.

"I can't believe out of everyone we know the first to be involved in paranormal activity is Nate? Usually ghost go for the completely bizarre," Zoey said as she rewatched the footage.

"Well he is Bizarrely average," Lina replied making Nate cringe.

"Wait a minute," he whispered to Damona in realization, "they're gushing about ghosts, these two have always wanted to see the paranormal and it just happened to me!"

"So their greatest desires are over-powering the inspiritment?" Damona questioned. She admitted it wasn't the craziest thing to happen, "that means they could help!"

"Yeah, but are you sure you want them to know about you?" her human fiancé asked.

"Do we have any other options?" the demon girl replied. She took a deep breath and was engulfed in a puff of purple smoke, though nothing happened when it faded. Nothing except that Zoey and Lina were now staring directly at Damona… as if they could see her!

"Oh.. my… GOD!" Zoey said in awe as Lina gained a wide grin.

"Uh, Hey!" Damona waved causing the black haired human to freak out more.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!" she exclaimed suddenly going for her phone.

"A real ghost, right in front of us!" Lina said in calm excitement.

"Welp, guess we're doing this," Nate sighed, "Zoey and Lina, this is my fiance, Damona."

"YOUR FIANCE!" Zoey yelled as if she was about to explode with excitement.

"Wow, I take back the average thing," the blue haired girl said.

"Nate, we're officially hanging out again," her bespectacled companion exclaimed.

"Well before that, we need your help," the yokai watch user replied.

Zoey put up a hand as she took a moment to regain her composure, "shoot."

"First, a quick run down, I'm a yokai," Damona said, "it's a universal term for anything in the supernatural, I, particularly, am a Oni/yuki-onna hybrid."

"Got it," the two said in unison.

"Another yokai named Komane, who is a lion-dog, keeps trying to attack us!" Nate added, "and this time he got reinforcements from two butterfly yokai, enefly and enerfly. One of them has been making him stronger while the other is right up there." He pointed upward.

"Uh… I can't see anything," Zoey retorted.

"Thats the point," Damona replied with a sigh, she then clarified, "The reason yokai have gone unnoticed by so many people for so long is because the majority of us are completely invisible to almost all of humanity."

Lina turned to her partner, "of course, that's why we rarely receive concrete evidence in our studies, we've been going about this all wrong."

"Makes me feel dumb," the black-haired girl sighed.

"However, we can use this to our advantage!" the demon girl announced getting their attention, "thanks to Enefly I can't fight but I can temporarily grant you the ability to see yokai, since Komane isn't expecting this you can attack him and he won't give it a second glance!"

"So you want us to low-key harm a ghost dog?" Lina asked.

"Meh, I'm down," Zoey shrugged in reply.

"Alright, just give me a second," Damona said beginning to swirl her aura then launching it toward the girls, "there, now you can see any yokai within the building."

Zoey adjusted her glasses as Enefly became visible to her, she turned to Lina and asked, "Ready to dispense some supernatural justice, my faithful companion?"

The blue haired girl replied, "no better way to spend my time."

The too girls instantly ran out of the closet, eager to put their temporary ability to use. After some quick scouting, the two noticed the Lion-dog-Enerfly combo surveying the area for their prey and looked to each other. The girls didn't even need to say anything to realise what they were gonna do next, they both nodded and began walking to opposite sides of their targets.

When the two were sure Komane would be between in a few seconds, Zoey began running to her friend, acting as if she had only just now seen her. Unfortunately for Komane, when he had reached the spot the had expected, Zoey was close enough to knee him directly in the face, then go to Lina and act like it was a complete accident.

"Ah!" Komane said looking at the girl, he wrote it off as a mistake then began to scold Enerfly, "ah think somethin's wrong with yur luck dust!"

"Bzz, nothing's wrong with it! Bzz," the butterfly replied.

"Well, than how in the hay, did ah get hit in the face?" Komane said holding his cheek, "that doesn't happen to lucky folks!"

The two yokai began to bicker as the Ghost club girls grinned at their success. From the closet, Nate and Damona watched as their two attackers kept extranging the blame for this scenario.

Unbeknownst to them, enefly was giggling at the display as well.

"Bzz, How about we quit arguing and just find them, bzz" Enerfly said with an annoyed tone.

Komane folded his arms, "fur once yer makin' sense."

The yokai pair resumed their search. The grins on the two creepy girls faded as they prepared for their second strike. Komane began wondering around the old springdale exhibit, taking notice of a particular painting of a spider-like Kabuki dancer, he scoffed, "General Arachinus doesn't look like that."

The two girls began walking near him, Zoey gave Lina a nod, then the blue haired girl fake tripped, falling on top of the lion-dog squishing him on the floor.

"Oh, are you ok, Lina?" Zoey did her best to sound legitimately concerned. She helped her friend to her feet, even though it was really a ploy to get on of them standing on top of the lion-dog.

"Thank you," Lina said before turning to the painting saying, "wow, isn't this piece exquisite?"

She emphasised her point she jumped up and down a couple of times, doubling Komanes pain, and amusing Damona and Nate, as well as their unwanted guest.

Komane grumbled before phasing through the girls legs getting back on his feat, he than immediately yelled at Enerfly, "ARE YOU DOIN' THIS ON PURPOSE!?"

The butterfly scoffed, "bzz, I would never, I pride myself on giving quality good fortune Bzz."

"Then how the Infinite Inferno do ah keep' on gettin hurt!?" Komane demanded.

"Bzz, The only way you continue to be injured while under my inspiritment, is if those injuring you are doing it intentionally, Bzz," Enerfly clarified.

"What," Komane said as his blood began to boil and his gaze shot toward the two girls.

"Uh oh," they said in unison.

"Do you two… Have any idea… WHAT… YOU'RE… DOING!" the furious guardian shouted.

"That's not good," Nate said in a panic, "Damona, can you stop him?"

"Not while you're still-" before she could finnish her replied, the purple aura faded from Nate and was exchanged onto Damona prompting her cursed skin, "what the?"

The soon-to-be couple looked up as the saw Enefly had randomly changed his target.

"Bzz, Need a little boost, Bzz?" the heartful tribe yokai asked with smiling eyes.

"Wait, you're helping us?" Nate questioned, "Why?"

"Bzz, Simple, you two are a cute couple, and those two are hilarious, Bzz!" Enefly laughed, "I imagine I'd have much more fun with you guys than I do with Gabriel!"

"Who's Gab-" Nate was about to asked but Damona cut him off, "Not important!"

The half-demon fired a dark purple blast that flew through the room and hit Komane square in the back.

"ERGH," he sighed in pain, turning to the powered up princess.

"Bzz, Enefly! What are you doing, Bzz?" Enerfly demanded of his counterpart.

"Bzz, What can I say?" Enefly replied, "I like these guys!"

"Traitor!" Komane yelled before Damona fired again, this time square in the chest, "Damn it, that hurts!"

"Consider it payback!" the Oni Princess grinned.

Komane growled before making a break for the door.

"We got him on the run!" Nate cheered.

"But he isn't getting away!" the two ghost obsessed girls yelled in unison blocking the door.

"Yes ah am!" the lion-dog replied jumping over them and phasing through the wall.

The two girls were a bit surprised before Zoey realized, "Oh yeah, ghost."

"Eh, don't worry about it," Damona said as she, Enefly and Nate came over to them, "we'll be ready!"

Enefly turned to nate, glowing blue as his medal appeared, "bzz, summon me anytime ya need kid!"

"Thanks," Nate said as he caught the medal. The butterfly flew away, his work done. The human than turned to his two female companions, "well, now that you know about this, you guys gotta keep it on the down-low, Komane already put Damona in the hospital once, I don't know what he'd be willing to do to you guys."

"We'll be careful, nathan," Lina said.

"But…" Zoey said, "how are we supposed to see him coming, without damona?"

Said demon girl smirked, "Ever here of the yokai realm?"

Meanwhile, the retreating lion-dog and butterfly made their way back to their masters, out of breath and very mad.

"I take it you failed?" the man asked in a calm tone, drinking some tea.

"Ah, wouldn't summon Enefly again," the lion-dog said before passing out from both his wounds and exhaustion.

"I'll make a note of it," the man sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: the hunters become the hunted.

"And then, he ran away like a coward!" Damona said while face-timing with her father.

"Aye, the nerve of some yokai, I tell ya what," the oni king sighed, "Damona, are ye sure ye don't want to come back here just yet?"

"Dad, if I run away, I'm letting that jerk win," Damona said, "I plan to move back in with you after the wedding, but first I'm dealing with that mangy lion-dog and anyone crazy enough to help him!"

Plundros looked through his screen into his daughter's eyes.

"I gotta go, Dad, call ya sometime tomorrow," Damona sighed hanging up.

Plundros leaned back in his throne and sighed, he was worried. Ever since she was born the oni king had wanted to protect his daughter, she was more valuable than any piece of treasure he had ever plundered, to him at least.

He eyed a family portrait on the left wall of his throne room, depicting him with a cheshire grin, a younger damona with a black hood wrapped snugly around her, and next to the two was an older yuki-onna with black hair and a white kimono, an infant cradled in her arms.

Damona's mother. She may have been crazy but she was the love of Plundros's afterlife. Just like her daughter's, she had a tendency to prioritize action over rational thought, a trait that ultimately tore the family apart. Just after their second daughter had been born, his wife had gotten a little too involved in her clan's activities, giving her a spot in the deepest, darkest part of the infinite inferno, the closest to literal hell one could get.

At the time Damona was young and impressionable, so he kept a strong face, trying his best to help her along… guess he didn't try hard enough. It was heart-wrenching when Damona had gone missing, with both his wife and eldest daughter gone. The great oni-king had sunk into a deep depression.

Plundros sat up with a snarl, he lost his daughter once, he'd be damned to do it again. He turned to a random Leadoni and yelled, "Get me the Kabuki Brothers!"

Later in the middle of a park, a street bartender was cleaning off the his counter, business had been slow, save for the HFD(Human Faced Dog) that showed up every night.

"The usual?" he said to the little freakshow.

"Of course," He said in reply.

"You got it, chief," the bartender said pouring him a glass of "his usual." after handing it to the dog person, he noticed another man, who seemed to be a priest, had sat down, "and for you?"

"Jasmine tea, if you would," the man replied with a smile, solemn smile. As the bartender prepared his drink, he took notice of the HFD next to him, "down on your luck, my friend?"

"Like you would not believe," the yokai replied chugging his drink.

"Alcohol isn't a healthy way to deal with your emotional stress," the man said.

"This is toilet water," the HFD retorted gulping the remainder of it.

A sweat drop rolled down the man's forehead, luckily he was saved from this awkward exchange by his familiar's arivial, "Ah, Komane, how goes the search? Sir, a round of your finest milk, please."

"Well, Ah'll tell ya this, there sure are a lot of eyepos suddenly online," Komane said sitting down, "and yokai seemed to be shootin' me weird looks."

"Odd, those haven't been around since before we were enstated," the man said puzzled. The bartender set their drinks on the counter and he bowed in thanks.

"Ya don't think its got somethin ta do with that Oni, do ya?" The lion-dog said taking his milk.

"No, no yokai can just create an eyepo," the man said, sipping his tea, "and what about the looks yokai have been giving you?"

"They look at me like Ah just robbed a bank, some of them have kept their kids away from me, and others immediately began typing on their cellular phones," Komane replied as he drank.

"Curious," the man said again.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, two humanoid oni watched from the shadows. One of them had blood red, spider like hair, two horns and a red and black kimono like uniform, while the other had a long blue pony-tail, a single horn, and a blue and black version of his brother's uniform. Both had red eyes, white skin, and kabuki make-up.

"Is that him?" the red one asked.

"He fits the description on the Kai-net," the blue one replied.

"Alright, move quickly, if we fail, Plundros will have our heads," the first one said as they both began to sneak toward the man and his lion-dog. They effortlessly ran passed the section of the park, ducking behind the street bar completely unseen. The red one made a hand gesture, the other nodded and jumped onto the roof of the stand.

"Furthermore, we need to detain this oni quickly, but the looks of things it's as if she is beginning her own cult with those children," the man said. He continued to speak, but komane noticed something dripped onto his scarf, several more drips came down, some of which hitting his face. He looked up to the origin of the strange liquid and saw a large, blue tongue descend from the roof of the stand and wrapped around the lion dog in less than a second. The man had just enough time to see the demonic tongue before it was pulled to its origin, taking his familiar with it.

Komane tried to wiggle out of the tongues slimey grip as he was brought to its owner.

"Just, who in the world do ya think ya are, let me go!" komane demanded.

The blue oni said, "Bli am toable deemin!"

"What?" Komane asked in confusion.

"His name is Toadel Demon," a more clear voice said as a similar red oni joined him, "and I am Arachnevil…"

Arachnevil: S rank

Brave

"...and you are under arrest!" Arachnevil declared.

The lion-dog began to growl as his Holy flames grew, only to be extinguished by Toadel Demon's saliva.

Toadel Demon: S rank

Mysterious

"Eww, demon spit," Komane gagged.

"You think we didn't have precautions for your holy fire?" Arachnevil scoffed, "you are a fool."

"Did you account for holy _water_?" the exorcist yelled throwing a canister between them, from it sprouted a mixture of holy water and tear gas which engulfed all three of the yokai.

"Ugh, Holy Water grenades? When did those become a thing?" Arachnevil asked in pain.

"Oh, I think it's in my eyes!" his brother cired.

"Wait, your speech pattern returned to normal…" the red oni realized, "which means…"

As they were still in their haze, Komane jumped to his companion's side.

"The Kabuki Brothers," he said reigniting his flames.

"The question is, what do they want?" the exorcist inquired.

The two angry oni brothers leaped down from the roof of the stand, taking fighting stances as they landed. Komane began to swirl his aura, "Spirit burst!"

A shock wave of holy fire creating a barrier.

"Alright, we've got time, summon someone who can be those two!" Komane yelled.

"Right," the man agreed going for his book, he had flipped through the first five pages when they heard, "Toadel, TSUNAMI!"

In a few seconds a wave of dark blue liquid rushed through the barrier collapsing it on impact. The Exorcist and his familiar only had a second before the flood knocked them off their feet, throwing them around like dolls in a washing machine. After a few seconds the water flowed into the river, leaving the pair, soaked, out of breath and on their knees.

Komane tried to ignite his flames once more, but felt too cold from the demonic liquid, he fell to his knees once more. Arachnevil's crimson aura sparked as he readied his attack. Just before he had finished, the exorcist grabbed a medal and inserted it.

"Summoning, TOUGH!" his watch chimed.

"Gruff, stuff! rough, bluff! Red bang, chackistand, bling blang, Tough!"

"Rhinormous!" the giant humanoid rhino stag beetle yelled as he appeared.

Rhinormous: A rank

Tough

"Websmite!" Arachnevil said launching a crimson web at Komane. Before the attack hit the lion-dog, Rhinormous leaped in front of him, using his carapace as a shield. The web latched onto his shell, then exploded after a few seconds.

"Another enters the fray?" Arachnevil raised an eyebrow.

Toadel Demon gained a cocky grin, "well a missions no fun if it's too easy."

The giant Hercules beetle prepared his aura as he took a starting position. The Kabuki brothers stared him down, both putting their guard up. Rhinormous began to charge full force, "HORN BREAKER!"

With extreme speed he rammed the two oni brothers, but they were ready. Both brothers took a step to the side as he approached, when he was between them, both of them grabbed one of his arms and used the giant yokai's momentum against him, slamming the samurai beetle into the ground.

Rhinormous attempted to get back up on his feet, but like many insects, he was too back heavy to get himself upright.

"Well that was disappointing," Toadel Demon sighed. Meanwhile his brother leaped up and slammed down on the stag yokai's chest, a puff of purple smoke engulfing them, leaving only the brothers and his soul.

"Rhinormous relies mostly on momentum to attack, we can easily be turned against him, and like every insect the armor on his chest is weaker than his back," Arachnevil said, "there is no rational way they expected him to beat us."

"Unless he was just a distraction!" the blue oni pointed out that both the exorcist and the lion-dog had vanished.

"They couldn't have gotten far," his brother replied, "scout the area, leave no stone unturned."

"Right," Toadel demon said as the two began their search.

Meanwhile in the Shoten temple, a Mirapo appeared teleporting the exorcist and his Komane to the safety of its walls.

"That was close, Gabe" Komane sighed.

"Yes, I recommend we lay low, wait for those two to give up their search," "Gabe" replied, "they can be seen without my marbles which means they are too powerful to hide themselves."

"Which means no going out at night, and stick to populated areas," his familiar sighed, "that'll make things harder."

"Let's just hope we can still do our job with them around," the exorcist sighed, "where do these oni keep coming from?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Kappa

"_YOU DID WHAT?!" a man yelled so loud the entirety of Blossom heights could hear him._

"_I-i-it was an a-accident, dad!" Bear said meekly in reply. _

"_Yeah, you ACCIDENTLY put your mother's wedding ring on a fishing line, and you ACCIDENTLY lost it in the river!" his father yelled again, "I proposed to her with that ring! What were you thinking!" _

"_I-uh, just wanted to make you guys a big fish dinner for your anniversary!" the boy replied shrinking in fear. _

"_Then why in the hell did you use a ring!?" the man yelled, "how did you rationalize that as a good idea?" _

"_Internet," Bear replied bluntly. He swore he saw smoke come out of his father's ears._

"...And that's why we have to find it," Bear said to his three friends. Eddie had facepalmed while Nate and Katie were both just staring at him.

"So let me get this straight…" Eddie started, "you read on the internet that Fish are attracted to shiny objects, thought that using a wedding ring was a good Idea to catch one, and then were surprised when you lost it?"

"How dumb is this guy?" Damona asked.

"Well, you know what they say, in every group of friends there's the dumb one," Whisper replied. Soon after all present yokai started looking at him, "HEY!"

"Look that doesn't matter," Bear said in his own defense, "what matters is I find it before my mom finds out."

"How are we gonna find it? For all we know it was eaten by a fish," Nate questioned ignoring the fact that Damona had just knocked out whisper for yelling about how he was not the dumb one.

"No it definitely wasn't a fish," Bear said semi-nervously.

"Ugh, what makes you say that?" Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I didn't tell my dad this because I knew he wouldn't believe me, but…" the vietnamese boy started to say, pausing to find the right words, "I actually saw what took it, it looked kinda human, except, it was really short... and had a duck bill… and was scaly… and had a turtle shell."

The three other kids looked at him in silence, before Eddie said, "Yeah, I don't believe that either."

"I'm tellin' ya, that's what I saw!" Bear cried.

"Name one animal that has all those traits, just name one!" the headphoned boy shot back.

"Could be a Kappa," damona said with a shrug getting Nate and Katie's attention.

" a what?" They both said quietly.

"Oh, a Kappa, good thinking, your highness, of course those pesky turtle yokai could be the culprits!" Whisper said quickly searching through the yokai wiki.

"You have nyo Idea what a Kappa is, do ya?" Jibanyan asked.

Whisper growled in frustration, "OF COURSE I KNOW WHAT A KAPPA IS, YOU LITTLE INGRATE!"

Damona knocked him to the side and said, "Kappa are water dwelling yokai that have a history of being at odds with humanity, they resemble humanoid turtles and have a love for shiny objects."

"Well when you put it like that, it does sound like one was involved," Katie said.

Nate nodded, "yeah, let's split up and see if we can find em, I'll take north, you take south."

"Right," Katie said as the two began walking in opposite directions with their respective yokai following them, leaving the remaining two boys still bickering over whether or not the creature Bear described was possible.

Nate, Damona and Jibanyan walked the northern half of the river. Jibanyan humming a tune as they walked, "I am a cat, and I like it like that, I tell half truths like a diplomat."

"So, how are we gonna find this "Kappa?"" Nate asked his fiance as he scanned the river with his watch.

"Relax, honey, Kappa were around since I was a Damini! I know the ins and outs of how they work," Damona said taking a cucumber from her kimono.

"Do I wanna know why you have that?" Nate asked really hoping he didn't get an answer.

The half-oni disregarded this and threw the cucumber towards the river. Just a few seconds before the vegetable hit the water, something leaped from the depths of the river catching it, and diving back in.

"Kappa love cucumbers," Damona said with a smirk.

The creature swam to the shore on the opposite side of the river, getting out revealing it's scaly green skin, dark green hair, brownish turtle shell, brown loincloth and pale yellow head plate. In one of its webbed hands was a gorge and the other was the cucumber. The Kappa took the cucumber and took a bite, donning a grin in appreciation.

"So that's him?" Jibanyan asked.

"Only one way to find out," Nate replied before saying, "uh, Hello! Mister Kappa!"

The kappa turned to him and asked, "ugh, you talking to me, kid?"

"Ugh, yeah, I wanted to talk to you!" Nate yelled to him.

The kappa nodded and jumped into the river, swimming over to their side and climbing up to shore, "Whatcha want?"

"Well, ya see a friend of mine lost a ring a little down south, and he said that a kappa might have taken it, or at least he described a kappa," Nate said.

"Wait a minute, are you calling me a thief?" the kappa said with a scowl.

"What, no, I just wanted to know i-" the boy started before his fiance interrupted.

"That was not our intention, we simply wish to retrieve the ring and from what we have heard a kappa is likely the suspect, we apologise if you took that as an accusation," Damona said in a calm tone ending with a bow.

"Hmph, well your friend here should word things better," the turtle yokai said returning the bow. As he did, water began to drip from his dish and onto the ground. The kappa took notice of this and instantly jumped back, causing the remainder of water to fly out of his head dish. He was instantly in a panic, he tried to run back to the river, but noticed his legs wouldn't move. He looked down as he noticed that his entire bottom half had turned to stone, and the effect was quickly rising up his torso. Within seconds a statue of the kappa had taken his place.

Nate and Jibanyan look at him in shock while Damona sported her wicked grin.

"What happened to him?" Nate asked.

"He turn to stone!" Jibanyan exclaimed.

"Of course he did," Damona said with a cackle, "when a Kappa's plate dries they turn into a statue of themselves until either someone refills is or it starts raining."

"So he'll be fine if we fill his plate?" her fiance asked, to which the oni princess nodded. Nate went over to the river and cupped some water in his hands, being careful not to let it spill out. He held his hands over the Kappa's head and dropped the water. The statue glowed a sea green as the Kappa was restored to his original state.

"Huh, thanks kid," he said as he was fully reformed, "I thought I be like that for a lot longer. Eh, I know the rules." he dropped to his knee, this time careful not to let the water drop from his head, "you returned me to my corporal state, so I am obliged to serve you in any way you see fit."

He glowed blue as his medal appeared. Nate caught and examined it, unlike the others, this medal was a bright red and the picture looked similar to early japanese artwork.

"Easiest catch ever," Damona smirked.

"Wait a minute," Nate said in realization, "you knew that would happen, didn't you!"

"Course I did, everyone knows you refill a kappa's dish, they'll serve you for life, and they value respect to much to deny returning a bow, Kappa are effective servants that are way too easy to recruit," his fiance snickered.

"You have no shame, do ya?" Nate sighed before turning to the Kappa, "well, happy to have you on board, I'm Nate, this is my fiance, Damona, and our cat, Jibanyan."

"The name's Faux Kappa," the turtle yokai said.

Faux Kappa: A rank

Classic Charming

"Wait, _Faux_ Kappa?" Damona questioned, "why not just Kappa?"

"Eh, yeah, I'm one of the older kappa in the bunch, a lot of the newer ones thought it unfair I get the title of "Kappa" and started calling me "Faux," eventually, I got tired of telling them to quit," Faux said with a shrug.

"Well, anyway, about that ring that went missing," Nate started.

"Sorry, Nate, but really it wasn't me," Faux replied, "I occasionally mess with humans, but stealing ain't my style."

Nate looked puzzled, "but Bear said he saw something that looked a lot like a Kappa take the ring down south."

"Maybe he was lying?" Jibanyan suggested.

"No, can't be, he perfectly describes a Kappa and one just happens to be in the area," Damona shot it down, "that's a pretty big coincidence."

"Actually," Faux spoke up, "I'm not the only Kappa who calls this river home, Walkappa lives down south, and not to be mean or anything, but I wouldn't put _him_ passed theft."

"So then he's our culprit," Nate said, "ya think you could lead us to him?"

"You got it, chief," Faux Kappa said leaping into the river and swimming downstream, "Follow me!"

Meanwhile with Katie, Whisper and Komasan, who had taken the southern half of the river…

"Here, Lil' Kappa, Kappa, Kappa," Komasan said as they walked along the river.

Katie sighed, "where could it be?"

"We should have brought some Cucumbers, it says they are a Kappa's favorite food, that would certainly get its attention," her butler read from his YokaI-pad.

"Hey, man, that's stereotyping," he heard a voice said with a surfer accent.

Whisper turned around to see a small blue Kappa, with lime green leaf like hair surrounding it's pale blue head dish, with a bottle wrapped around its neck and a yellow bill poking its head out of the river.

"Aha," the ice-cream like ghost exclaimed, "I found him!"

"Wait really," Katie said running over and shining her watch. When she was able to see the kappa she said, "well, hi there, my name is Katie."

"Name's Walkappa, Dudette," the turtle yokai replied.

Walkappa: D rank

Charming

"Ah yes," Whisper said pulling up Walkappa's yokai wiki entry, "Walkappa is a charming tribe yokai who is known for living in lazy rivers and often can be seen coming onto shore,is is debated on whether or not he is considered a Kappa based on having a lifestyle basically void of kappa traditions."

"What can I say, dude, I do what I like," Walkappa said floating on his back.

"Walkappa, a friend of my lost a ring in a bit up north, he said he saw a kappa before he lost it," Katie said, "you wouldn't happen to have seen it would ya?"

"Sorry, compadre, haven't seen anything," Walkappa replied.

"But the description of the culprit matched that of a kappa!" Whisper yelled.

"Gee wiz, can ya calm down, whisper?" Komasan said holding his friend back.

Walkappa thought for a moment, "well, I'm not the only Kappa who lives here, and the one who lives up north is an uber jerk, so it might be him. Come on, I'll show ya where he lives."

The kappa began swimming northward, gesturing for the three to follow him. A little later, Katie could see Nate and his yokai were within sight.

The two groups met up and Nate said, "well, good news. We found the kappa."

Katie didn't have any time to react before Faux Kappa jumped out of the water and joined the group. Upon seeing the classic yokai, Whisper was jaw dropped and began hyperventilating.

"Uh, is he o-" Faux began before Whisper exclaimed, "FAUX KAPPA! I'm such a big fan, it's a pleasure to meet a classic yokai in person!"

"Uh, ok Marshmallow," the kappa replied.

"Um, his name is whis-" Komasan started to correct him before Whisper cut him off, "Faux Kappa is a classic yokai, he can call me whatever he likes, and I am perfectly fine with the name "Marshmellow!""

"Ok, than, well we found Faux Kappa here up north, and he said he didn't have any idea about the ring, but he said there was a kappa on your end that might have it," nate explained.

"Wait, you found him up north?" Katie asked starting to put things together.

At that moment, Walkappa jumped onto the shore, looking visibly angry.

"That's him, that Faux Kappa jerk thinks just because he's older than me, that he's better at everything! I bet he took that ring!" Walkappa yelled.

Faux donned a similar scowl, "this is the little miscret I was talking about, he has no respect for tradition at all! Wouldn't be surprised if he was a thief too!"

The two looked like they were about to go at it, but before anything could happen Damona got in between them and said, "relax, I got this."

She bowed to Walkappa, expecting him to return the gesture. The kappa just stared at her with a confused look. Damona donned a frown and bowed again, Walkappa continued to stare. The frown was replaced by a scowl as she bowed a third time.

"Am, uh, I supposed to do something?" he asked rubbing the back of his wide head.

"Seriously?! When someone bows to you, you bow back, it's basic respect!" the other Kappa yelled.

"Dude, this is the twenty first century, nobody bows anymore," Walkappa retorted.

Whisper flipped a few pages on the wiki, "evidently, the tradition of returning a bow has been practised by kappa less and less every year, at this point only the oldest Kappa still do it and the youngest hardly know it was a tradition at all!"

"Yeah, dude, get with the times," Walkappa nodded.

"Why you little!" Faux Kappa said as it seemed violence was inevitable.

"Alright you both seem to be missing the point!" Nate said getting the attention of both of them, "neither of you seemed to be the one who took it, making this entire exchange utterly pointless."

"Eh… I suppose you're right," Faux Kappa admitted.

"Yeah, sorry dude," Walkappa sighed.

"Buuuttt," Katie said elongating the word, "you guys can still help us!"

Both kappa looked at her puzzled. Over the next half hour, both Kappa were diving to the bottom of the river and bringing up every shiny object they could find. After they had concluded the search the ring had been found… along with 37 silver dolls and a rusty bell.

"Haha, Bear is gonna be thrilled!" Katie said.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty good when you work together!" Nate added.

"Yeah, if you dudes need any help from now on, just call!" Walkappa said as his medal appeared and fell into Katie's hand.

"Welp, we better get this to bear," Nate said as he begun walking away, the rest of the group following after giving their goodbyes.

"Those two pretty cool," Faux said, "But I still hate you."

"Ditto," Walkappa said bluntly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Yo-criminal: Falsina

"_Ready?" a much younger damona said to a small, toddler Yuki-onna with green hair. _

"_Gah!" the smaller yokai cheered. _

"_Ok!" the older child said putting her hands out in front of her. They began to glow as a purple snowflake formed in her hands. She gave it a push upward, it flew to the high ceiling of the room creating a purple cloud, from which light violet snow began to fall. _

_The toddler giggled as the snow fell to the floor._

"_Wanna build a Snow-kai?" Damona asked. _

"_GAH!" her little sister cheered._

"_Damona?" she heard a voice echo through the halls. Suddenly she was her grown self again, glacial clip and all. Within a couple seconds the scene changed to a burning village in the middle of winter. _

"_This… this is where…" she began saying, she turned back to her sister who was replaced by a tall man in a black cloak with a cross on his chest, his face obscured. _

"_Demon…" he said in a cold, hate filled voice. _

"_No… not again! I-i just got out!" Damona pleaded floating backward in fear. _

"_Damona?" the voice said again. The demon princess was in a panic as more cloaked men appear, some with yokai at their backs, others armed with staffs like the exorcist she attacked wielded. _

"_DEMONS HOLD NO PLACE IN THIS WORLD!" they all said as they began chanting, energy flowing between them all. _

"Damona!" Nate yelled shaking his fiance awake, a look of distaste on his face.

"Huh? Oh thank Enma, it was just a nightmare," the oni girl sighed, she rose from the bed realizing that it was colder than usual, she looked to the side to see the room was filled with purple snow, "uh…"

"You made it snow in your sleep, hence why I woke you up," Nate sighed.

"Oh… my bad," Damona said lifting her arms, the frozen purple water glowed and began floating toward her, absorbing into her skin as the room became normal temperature.

"What were you dreaming about anyw-" Nate was about to finish yet realized she had stopped paying attention and was now on her yokaI-pad. She opened her face time app and rung up her dad. After a few seconds the screen turned to Plundros, who appeared to be yelling at someone.

"Fer the last time, Ogralus, ye ain't gettin a raise! Gargaros does the most work and Orcanos manages, that's why they're paid more! If I hear ye ask again!" he yelled at someone off camera.

"Uh, sir," a leadoni said tapping his shoulder.

"What?" he asked before noticing Damona on the screen, she gave a little wave, "hi, dad."

"Oh, ahoy, me daughter. Sorry about that, ye caught yer daddy in the middle of business," Plundros said rubbing the back of his head, "wacha need?"

"Well, i've been wondering… what happened to Falsina?" his daughter asked.

"Wait, who?" Nate questioned.

"My sister, Falsina, haven't seen her since she was a tiny," Damona said in a cutesy voice," OME, it's been almost two hundred years, she probably gotten her glacial clip by now!"

"Actually," Plundros started, but pause choosing carefully how to say this, "well, ye see… what with ye mother's imprisonment and ye goin missin… Falsina became somewhat of a… problem child."

"She what?" his elder daughter questioned.

"She started becomin' more and more of a trouble maker, settin off fireworks toward houses, floodin rooms in the pallace, freezin' a schoolmate's skirt," Plundros listed off, "I tried to talk her down but she ended up running away from home."

"She did what?" Damona shouted in shock.

"Well given she's your sister, i'm not surprised," her fiance sighed.

"Now, I know where she be, but every time I try to talk some sense into the lass, she shuts me out!" the oni king sighed, "maybe ye can set her strait, she always did admire her big sister!"

Damona nodded as coordinance were sent via email. About 45 minutes later, Nate and Damona had found an abandoned shed on mount wildwood that had a sign that read, "KEEP OUT!" although it was written in crayon on cardboard so this was likely the place.

"This is the place," Damona said looking up from her yokaI-pad.

"So, we doing this good cop/bad cop?" Nate asked.

"Um… sure. Falsina is my sister, so I'll be good cop," his fiance replied.

"Got it," Nate gave a thumbs up. Damona held up her hand about to blow the door down, but he stopped her saying, "No, you're the good cop, bad cop takes down doors."

The watch user took a deep breath, then kicked the door, a crack was heard as he was frozen in pain near the foot.

"Want me to do it?" Damona asked with a smirk.

"Yes," he said falling over. The half yuki-onna resumed the attack and blew the door down with a blast of her black energy. The door went down in a blast of smoke, when the dust cleared Nate began illuminating the shed with his watch, he saw several purple figures leap out of sight, hiding in the various boxes scattered throughout the shed. Where they had fled from was a clearing in the middle with a carpet, monopoly set laid out, and had an old T.V. set to a cartoon channel.

"HELLO!" Damona called out, "we know you're in here!"

"You'll never take us alive!" one yokai yelled followed by what sounded like several others tackling him.

"Well duh, we won't, you're dead," Nate retorted as damona moved to the area of the noise's origin.

"Holy crap he's right!" the yokai yelled again. Damona shoved a box out of the way revealing a green crystal dog yokai being choked by a skeleton in a yellow dress with a pink bow, both of which were black striped, and next to them what looked like a sentient puff of yellow smoke;

/

Wanted: Dullebel, Wutring, and Fussky

/

"Alright, fess up…" Damona started before the dog said, "Ok, it was me who replaced all the ketchup at Nomburger with hot sauce!"

The half demon just stared at him for a couple seconds, before saying, "where's Falsina?"

"Who wants to know?" Dullebel asked in a harsh tone before Damona grabbed her by the collar and ignited her hand making it clear she wasn't messing around, "uh, she's…. Uh."

"Damona?" a young feminen voice said catching the attention of both Nate and Damona, the ladder dropping the skeleton yokai. Walking from behind one of the boxes came a shorter version of Damona with green hair, blue clothing, and a little pink hood wrapped around her head, "is it really you?"

"Falsina!" Damona exclaimed at the sight of her sister.

/

Wanted: Falsina

/

"What…. Happened to you?" Falsina eyed her elder sister, she didn't look a day older than when she disappeared.

"It's complicated," Damona said, "why don't you come with us, then we can explain."

"Absolutely not!" Fussky yelled running between them, "Falsina is a valued member of our gang and if you want to take her you'll have to go through m-"

He only barely finished that sentence before he was immediately frozen.

"You really suck at being good cop, " Nate sighed.

Falsina took notice of the human and asked, "wait, who's he?"

"Oh, this is Nate, my fiance," Damona told her.

"Wait, so I have an… ONI-CHAN!" Falsina said clinging to Nate's leg.

"Uh, looks like she likes you," Damoan sighed a little.

"Ya think?" Nate replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: the REAL Falsina.

After an awkwardly quiet walk back to the hotel, Nate got some snacks out while Damona and Falsina began to catch up.

"And that brings us to present date," Damona said taking a bite of a chocolate chip cookie, "when dad told me, I knew I had to come find you."

The younger yuki-onna/oni hybrid had been quiet, clearly paying attention but not interjecting. Just sitting on her chair silently eating her cookie and staring at her sister. Her light violet eyes not breaking from her sister.

"I… am gonna go get some more milk," Nate said leaving the room, leaving the demon sisters alone.

"Sis," Damona said to the younger princess, "are you ok? I know this all a lot to take in but-"

"I'm fine," Falsina said with a smile. The elder sister looked a little puzzled expression.

"Are.. you sure?" she asked again.

"Of course," Flasina said holding out her last cookie to her sister, "no hard feelings!"

She gave a warm smile, one which Damona returned. Happy that her sister was alright with what had transpired, she took the sugary peace offering from the younger yuki-onna's hand. She took an appreciative bite out of the cookie, when Falsina quietly cackled with a grin almost identical to damona's signature one. Damona only had a second before her sister cried out, "ONI-CHAN! DAMONA TOOK MY COOKIE!"

"What the?" Damona said in confusion as Nate came back in the room. The smaller yuki-onna rushed over, clinging to him whining, "She took my cooke and ate it right in front of me!"

"Damona!" Nate yelled.

Unfortunately for him, his fiance was still in her own head, "did she just con me? No, no falsina wouldn't do that, I must have just misread the gesture, that's it."

"Uh… sorry, just thought you were motioning to take it, my bad," Damona apologized, "uh, hey, I got an idea for something the three of us can do!"

About a half hour later, the three of them were standing outside an amusement park just a slight bit out of town, (yes this is actually a thing, just has never been around in the game, episode 19, look it up!).

"Seriously? You couldn't have picked something inside so you know who doesn't do you know what!?" Nate quietly scolded his fiance, careful not to say the name of the Lion-Dog he was referring to as to not scare Falsina.

"It's been two days since he last attacked, Nate" Damona said, "besides, 1: I'm getting better, it won't be long before I can take him on head to head without being buffed, and 2: the amusement park is a highly populated area, they'd be crazy to attack us here! And look at Falsina!"

She pointed to her little sister who was staring in awe at all the rides lying just behind the gate.

"I haven't seen her in almost two centauries, I want her to feel happy I'm around," Damona explained.

"Did you just have empathy?" Nate questioned receiving a punch to the shoulder, "Ow, ok, let's just go in before anything bad happens."

A couple blocks away… eh, you know the drill by now, the Exorcist and his dog are creepily spying on an eleven year old again.

"Another one?" the man said in reply to seeing the shorter yokai. He handed the spyglass to his Canine companion.

"She looks the same, but smaller… and a different color pallet," Komane replied.

"Perhaps a relative," the Exorcist suggested, "which means she is likely also an oni."

"Which makes her the fourth to appear since we got called in," Komane sighed, "that can't be Coincidence."

"You're correct, their must be something larger at play," the Man nodded, He reached for his bag, taking out his black book.

The lion dog took another look at Damona, then said, "ya know, she's been fightin me with mostly ice-based attacks."

"A helpful piece of information, Komane," his partner replied, as he began looking for a specific medal.

"No prob, Gabe," Komane smirked.

"Gabe" pulled a medal from his book, "I call forth my familar, Yokai Medal, Set on!"

"Summoning, CHARMING!" his stopwatch chimed as he inserted the coin.

"Alarming, Boom Boom, Wala wala, dance dance, Charming!"

"Swelterrier!" a fiery, red dog yokai exclaimed as he appeared.

Swelterrier: S rank

Charming

Back with Nate, Damona and Falsina, who were now at the front gate. Suddenly nate had a thought, "Hey wait, you two are invisible, so how are either of you supposed to enjoy the place?"

"Relax, hun," Damona said taking two leaves from her kimono, "I thought of everything!"

Nate and Falsina looked at her puzzled as she put one leaf on her head. The yokai was engulfed in a purple smoke, when it disappeared, in her place was a human girl. She was about Nate's height, with shoulder length purple hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black hoodie, dark colored jean shorts that looked ripped at the bottom, black knee socks with purple polka dots, and black sneakers.

Nate examined the girl, he had to admit she was quite cute, however there was a very familiar feeling to her, and seeing the grin on her face hammered it home. This was Damona.

"How did you…" Nate started before his now seemingly human fiance said, "you don't know everything about yokai, sweetheart!"

"Ooh, me next! Me next!" Falsina cheered. Her sister obliged putting the second leaf on her head. Another puff of smoke and a 5-year-old looking girl with green, pigtailed hair, a pink hoodie and blue skirt had replaced the yokai.

"Alright then," Nate said, still a little confused that yokai could do this, and questioning how many humans he'd met were actually human, "we ready to go in?"

"Yeah!" Falsina cheered as the three of them went to the ticket booth.

"Three please," Damona said pulling… human cash out of her pocket?

"_Guess her money's disguised too_," Nate thought to himself as she paid.

"Have a good time," the employee said putting wristbands on them. As the three of them walked into the park, two canine yokai approached.

"Huh, where are they?" Komane said as he could not spot his prey.

"They probably are inside the park, lots of places to hide!" Swelterrier replied.

"Right," the other yokai replied. The two of them leaped over the fence and began to search for their demonic target.

"Alright, which ride do we want to go on first?" Nate asked as they passed a sign for a ride called "the suspension bridge effect."

"Woah… How bout that one!" Falsina cheered pointing out west. The ride she was referring to looked like a metal tower, around it were four rows of three seats on some kind of platform, which was being shot up and down at high speeds, the name of the ride was "Dropzone."

"Ok, then," Nate nodded as the three of them went in that direction.

After getting through the line to the ride, a park employee stopped them saying, "Sorry, only room for two, one of you has to stay behind."

The three of them looked at each other, than nate said, "You two go ahead, you guys need a little sister time."

"Thanks, hon," Damona replied as her fiance walked off. Though, in the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Falsina scowling. She turned toward her little sister, who quickly donned a smile.

The two were lead toward the ride, Damona helped her sister into one of the two remaining seats, getting into the other after buckling her. When given the all clear, the park employee pressed the button activating the ride. It slowly began its ascend to the top of the tower, truth be told Damona didn't really know why humans found these impressive, though she had been gone for almost two hundred years. She looked to Falsina, who had a small smile as they reached the top, a smile that turned into a wicked grin similar to the cookie incident's.

Before Damona had the chance to react, Falsina phased through the buckling of her seat, she fell out of it, grabbing on to the edge of her seat. Her older sister had a look of panic as she stared at the young oni's unfaltered grin, a grin that made her think she planned this event.

The disguised yokai changed her expression to a very convincing look of terror, "Help me! Please!"

"_She has to be faking, she and I both know she can float!_" Damona thought as Falsina pleaded for rescue, "_what is she trying to do? She knows she's not in any real danger!_"

At the sight of the girl seemingly dangling for dear life, the rides operator hit the emergency stop button, just before the ride began to descend, gah! Don't worry, little girl, we'll get you down, just hang tight!"

"HELP ME!" Falsina screamed again, sneakily shooting her sister a grin before continuing to cry out.

"You're doing this on purpose!" Damona quietly scolded.

"Where'd you find your first clue, Sherlock?" the younger sister quietly shot back before screaming, "Help me! I'm slipping!"

"What is with you?!" the older oni princess quietly demanded.

"This is who I am, Damona," Falsina giggled, "Got a problem with it, thats your own fault."

The younger demon began to cry out more as the operator set the ride to slowly descend. Within a minute the ride was close enough to the ground that he was able to have Falsina hop into his arms. The ride was closed to determine what went wrong.

After faking some gratitude for saving her dear sister, Damona pulled falsina into the nearest girls bathroom and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"I was bored," Falsina replied in a deadpan tone.

"I thought dad was exaggerating when he listed off things you've been doing, but this little stunt proves that wrong!" Damona yelled, "Why are you doing these things?"

"What can I say, it's fun to play with people's feelings, Like when I made you look bad in front of Oni-chan earlier," the younger yokai giggled.

Damona growled at the little brat she called a sister, she turned around storming out of the bathroom. Outside, nate was waiting, "hey, what happened?"

Damona ripped the yokai leaf off her head, returning to her normal form, "You deal with her, I'm going back to the hotel."

She began flying away as Nate looked back at Flasina, who gave a shrug, then returning to her cutesy false demeanor, "hey, can we go on that one?"

Nate looked at where she was pointing, a haunted house, " sure!"

The two began walking off, from about twenty feet away, two yokai caught sight of them.

"Hey," Komane said shaking Swelterriers hot shoulder, "thats the adams' kid! I've been trailin' him all week and the Oni is always with him!"

"Let's see if thats still the case," the other canine yokai replied.

The two dogs began silently trailing Nate and Falsina, watching them go into the haunted house ride. As the two walked in, the Dog duo followed, though after a couple seconds it became too dark to see. Both yokai ignited their flames and began looking around, going in opposite directions as the area seemed to be a maze.

"Careful, Lot of flammable stuff in here," Komane said walking away.

"Right," Swelterrier said carefully walking through the haunted house maze, he could hear a couple of people walking behind him as he entered a pitch black room covered in glow in the dark masks. His flames weren't revealing anything, meaning the room was just empty. He was about to leave, when he heard someone enter the room, at that moment a man dressed in complete black save for a glow in the dark mask ran forward screaming like a maniac.

Hearing the noise, Swelterrier panicked and shot a blast of flames, setting the man's clothes a blaze. He began to actually scream as he tried and failed to put out the fire, stumbling into the wall next to him, the Fire spreading.

"Uh-oh," Swelterrier said as the fire began quickly spreading throughout the room due to the walls being coated in construction paper, "NOT GOOD!"

Back with Nate and Falsina, who were now thoroughly lost more towards the middle. The section they were in was styled after a corn maze, how appropriate. As they continued to walk, Nate began to smell something, something… burning. Sure enough, soon fire alarms began to go off, blaring as the smell of smoke grew more potent.

"We should probably leave!" Nate said frantically looking for an emergency exit, the young demon following him. The two did a one eight and began running back toward the entrance, only to discover that the blaze had come from that direction and had made some decent ground, "it's a minefield in there!"

"Oni-chan, I'm scared!" Falsina said, this time with actual concern.

The two started walking backward as the flames came toward them. Nate thought frantically about what they were supposed to do, then remembered that Damona could make things colder.

"I've got it!" the boy exclaimed taking out a medal, "Calling Damona, Yokai Medal do your thing!"

"Summoning, Charming!" the watch chimed as he inserted the medal.

"Alarming, boom boom, wala wala, Dance dance, Charming!"

"Damona!" the demon princess said with an annoyed tone as she appeared, "couldn't go ten minutes without me, could- OH MY ENMA, THIS PLACE IS ON FIRE!"

"Yeah, thanks captain obvious, and unfortunately the exits on the other side of those flames!" Nate yelled, "you think you can put the fire out with your ice?"

This went unheard as damona was lost in her own thoughts.

_An eerie image of a burning village flashed in damona's mind. She was surrounded by fire, trying desperately to extinguish the flames using her ice, but to no avail. She was soon cornered by men in black robes marked with crosses yelling, "DEMONS HOLD NO PLACE HERE!"_

"Damona!" Nate yelled catching her attention, "the flames?"

"Uh, I can't stop the fire… But I should be able to clear us a path!" Damona replied firing shots of ice into the blace, the forming solid water clearing the way, yet melting quickly. Falsina hopped on Nate's shoulders as Damona continued to clear a path leading the way, her fiance and sister closely following, "what happened anyhow?"

"I don't know, we were just enjoying the haunted house, when suddenly everything's on fire!" Nate yelled as they ran through the maze. The half demon continued to freeze their escape route, though as they got closer to the exit, the flames became thicker, denser, harder to put out.

"These aren't normal flames," Damona said, prompting confusion in Nate, "they have an aura to them, some yokai did this!"

"Komane?" her fiance inquired.

"No, his are blue, can't be him," Damona said as the flames began to grow more intensely, the walls began to cave in as the fire burned through their wooden support beams. Nate was careful to dodge the falling debris, then the three of them continued to push forward.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" they heard a voice in the next room yelling, save for Nate.

"Someone else is in here?" Falsina questioned.

"What? I don't hear anything," the boy replied.

"No, she's right," Damona said gesturing her fiance follow. The two entered the next room, which had much more intense flames, after shining his light, Nate saw the red, crystalline dog yokai.

"YOU!" the trio yelled getting his attention.

"What are you doing, this place is on fire!" Nate yelled.

"Ya think I don't know that?!" the dog said proceed to attempt to blow the fires out, however his breath only added to the blaze.

Damona quickly pulled out her yokaI-pad and pulled up his wiki page, "says here that guy is Swelterrier, he's what happens when you take "Hot Dog" literally!" she then turned to the dog and said, "Which means this mess is your fault! Can't you do something?"

Swelterrier was taken aback by a sudden fear, "_She looks almost exactly like Blizzaria!_" realising that she could be just as dangerous as a certain yuki-onna, he stuttered, "I-I can o-only m-make f-fire, I c-can't p-put it o-out!"

"What do you mean you can't!" Nate yelled as the flames began to close the three in. Damona tried to keep them at bay, but to no avail as the fire was too intense to allow ice to form, "this is bad."

The half demon's eyes began to dart around her surroundings, the scarlet blaze continued to enclose them, a frantic Swelterrier desperately trying to douse his flames, only making them worse than ever. She looked to Nate and falsina, the former with a solemn expression, realization this might be his last moment as a human, and the ladder had a face of fear, fear for what could happen next.

In that moment, Damona couldn't tell what she was thinking, but she felt her hands go in front of her, and begin to get cold. Slowly, yet surely, a purple snowflake began to form in her clutch as her eyes glowed a purple hue.

On pure instinct, she launched the snowflake to the ceiling, at which point it exploded into a purple, puffy cloud. From the cloud, smaller snowflakes began to descend. Within seconds the purple snow was weakening the flames, causing them to shrink more and more, until all that was left was frozen ash. As the last of the fires died in the snow, Damona's eyes returned to their normal state.

She looked to Swelterrier who was now inching away, and shot a blast of ice freezing him from the neck down, "you've got some explaining to do."

Unknown to the group, Komane saw the scene unfold and began to make his escape, meeting the exorcist at the park's entrance.

"What happened in there?" the man questioned his familiar.

"Swelterrier, ah told him to be careful, but somethin' caught fire! The oni's got him frozen solid!" Komane explained in panic.

"It's alright, I'll just summon him again," the man replied taking out a yokai medal, only for it to be swiped from his hand by a familiar blue tongue. The duo's gaze shifted to an also familiar pair of oni.

"Fancy seeing you two here," Toadel Demon said as his brother swirled his aura.

"WEB SMITE!" Arachnevil said launching his web. The Exorcist and his lion dog leaped out of the way, the scarlet attack crashing into a wall behind them.

The man pulled another medal from his pocket, this time inserting it. After yellow runes burst out of his watch, a purple, mirror-like yokai appeared, "Mirapo."

Mirapo: C rank

Mysterious

"Komane!" the man said leaping into Mirapo's mouth, entering the mirror world.

"This ain't over!" Komane growled before following his master.

Before the Kabuki brothers had the chance to do anything, Mirapo disappeared in a blinding light.

"Dang it!" the blue oni yelled in frustration.

"Calm, brother, savior the hunt, we will catch them next time," Arachnevil said leaping away, his brother following suite, "next time."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Gargaros

Around that same time in blossom heights, Mortimer Goodsight was hard at work restoring an antique stopwatch for a wealthy client. When he heard the front door open, signified by the jiggling of a bell he attached to it.

"Um, hello?" a brunette girl said walking in, followed by a lion-dog and what appeared to be some kind of Djinn.

"Well, hi there," the old watch maker said sitting up from his desk, "what can I do for ya?"

"Well," the girl said placing a pink watch pendent on the counter, "I've heard you're the one to talk to about upgrading this specific model of watch?"

Goodsight adjusted his monical, closely examining the watch's dial, "well, I'll be. I haven't seen one of these in years!"

"So you know what it is?" the girl asked feeling a little satisfied.

"Yes ma'am, this is a bonafide Yokai Watch, sure as my name's Mortimer Goodsight," he replied, "you know, I still remember the man who invented these things!"

"Wait, you do?" Katie questioned.

"Why of course, bout 60 years ago he was my errand boy! Smart kid, always had some idea he was willing to try, you should've seen the look on my face when he told me he was gonna make a watch to see ghosts!" Goodsight laughed, "now, I'd love to help you out, missy, except…"

"Except what?" Whisper asked.

The old watchmaker sighed, "I lost my Yokai screwdriver, it's the only kind that works on these things."

"So wait, you can't upgrade it?" Katie said in annoyance.

"Gee wiz, ya think he'd just tell us straight," her lion dog added.

"I mean, I know where it is, last night I got a call from the owner of a shop called Whatta Find, said I could pick it up after dark, only problem is I got this thing about going out at night," Mr. Goodsight explained, "tell you what, if you could get me my screwdriver, I'll upgrade your watch on the house!"

Katie thought the offer over, on one hand it seemed like a good deal, run an errand for a free upgrade she needed, but on the other… "well, there's a problem with that too, my parents won't let me out after dark."

The old man thought for a moment, before snapping, "that ain't an issue! You just need a sleep yokai!"

"Sleep yokai?" Katie and Komasan said in confused tones.

"Oh, a sleep yokai! The perfect solution to our night situation! Let me see here-" "whisper, you should let Mr. Goodsight explain," the butler's mistress cut him off.

"Well, it's a common ability of sleep themed yokai to turn into copies of people while they sleep! You need someone like Sandi, Whapir, Kittylumbus, Baku…"

"Hey, wait a minute, I know Baku!" the gil perked up, things were all coming together.

"Well alrighty then, I'll write down the address, just swing by tonight and I'll have your watch ready in a giffy!" Mr. goodsight finished, writing some numbers on a piece of paper and handing it to Katie.

Later that night, Katie's alarm awoke her and her yokai from their sleep. The girl quickly turned it off as to not disturb her parents, she then got out of her bed and changed out of her pink pajamas and into her normal attire.

"Let's hope this works," she said inserting Baku's medal into her watch.

"Summoning, Charming!" it chimed as pink runes burst out.

"Baku!" the tapir yokai said as the summoning song faded out, "what you need baku's help for?"

"Good to see you," Katie replied, "do you think you could… you know, pretend to be me for the night?"

Baku stood there for a moment before saying, "oh, girl meant that, Ok." Baku's mouth opened wide as it began sucking in air, a few seconds afterward, a white and blue mist began to flow out of Katie and into Baku's mouth. When the mist left, Katie suddenly felt as though she had had a full night's sleep. After about 3 seconds, no more mist came, "ah, Baku full and sleepy."

The dream eater then walked backward to Katie's bed, and in a puff of smoke she was replaced with an exact copy of Katie who hopped into the bed, and drifted off to sleep.

"Well… this is contending for the weirdest moment of my life," Katie shrugged before leaving the room.

She carefully crept down the hall, trying her best not to make a single noise. She carefully tiptoed down the steps, still attempting to stay quiet. Upon reaching the last step, she quietly walked to the door and ever so silently opened it, slipped through, and shut it.

After reading the address, the trio discovered that the shop in question was located in Shoppers road, about fifteen minutes later, she entered said district of the city. The trio walked along the deserted Flower road, all of the shops closed for the evening. But from one specific part of the isle, light could be seen. Following it, Katie walked through an alleyway to find another shop off to the side, still open. The sign above it read, "Whatta find."

Katie and her yokai butler and lion-dog entered the shop, it's interior was littered with items of varying origin, a pretty large number of them looking as if they were from an asain country, though which was circumstantial.

At the front desk was a man with scruffy five-o'clock shadow, Black hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in days, and a purple shirt with white stripes. There were bags under his eyes, large enough to infer he hadn't slept in a while.

"Welcome to Whatta find, if ya like junk ya came to the right place," he said in a deadpan voice as Katie approached.

"Um, hi, I'm here to pick something up for a Mr. Goodsight," the girl replied as she continued to look around the bizarre shop.

"The old man's screwdriver? I was wondering when he'd come to pick it up," the man muttered before going to the drawers behind him. For a solid seven minutes he was opening drawers and shuffling through their contents, pulling out various objects then returning them with negative nods. Finally he said, "Aha, here it is."

He returned to the front desk and handed Katie a small screwdriver with a wooden handle, engraved with a symbol similar to the one on the yokai watch dials.

"Tell that old man he can come get it himself next time," the man said sitting down.

"Thank you!" Katie said as she left the store, her yokai friends in tow, "so what makes this thing different from a regular screwdriver?"

"Hmm, perhaps it has some kind of enchantment, a special element that allows it to be used on yokai technology!" Whisper speculated.

"Couldn't they just use a regular one?" Katie asked as she began hearing a beeping noise. She looked to her pendant, which was beeping as a red light flashed. Brining it to her vision she saw the dial open up reveling a red depiction of some kind of monster.

As the symbol appeared, a blast of grey smoke filled the streets as the color drained from the night. The trio heard a loud crash followed by an inhuman growl filling the air. The smoke lifted revealing the now grey and barren city.

Katie frantically looked around her surroundings, it looked like shopper's row, but was deserted, not a person in sight, and the eerie colorlessness of it all made the girl uneasy.

"OH MY SWIRLS!" Komasan yelled in fear, "What in Tarnation is going on!"

"I'M LOOKING! I'M LOOKIN!" Whisper replied searching through his yokaI-pad.

"Come on, Whisper, the world shouldn't just lose all of it's color for no reason!" his human mistress said in a worried tone.

"AHA!" Whisper exclaimed as he found the correct page, "here it is, it says this event is called-"

He was cut off by a loud boom. Soon followed by a louder one, and another, and another, each growing in volume. The trio turned to the direction of the booming, and there they saw it. A fifteen foot tall ogre, it's skin a hellish red, eyes glowing bright yellow, and an iron club in its grip.

It muttered under its breath, "Gar… gar…"

The large monster's eyes narrowed at the sight of Katie, before letting out a growl, "GARGAROS!"

Gargaros: S rank

Tough

The giant monster took swing of its weapon toward the girl, who quickly leaped back and took a run for it, her yokai friends jetting behind.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!" she frantically asked as the ogre gave chase.

Whisper juggled looking up the yokai and floating for his afterlife, "Gargaros, one of the most deadly oni in the world. Gargaros is said to be the personification of nightmares, a beast that will hunt misbehaving children until his bitter end!"

"What do we do?" his mistress asked in panic.

"Negotiation nor confrontation will work on him," the butler stated, "he's too powerful to fight, and he's known for his one-track mind!"

"Well, wut we' sposed to do?!" a terrified Komasan begged.

"RUN!" Whisper screeched.

"I coulda told you that!" the lion-dog replied.

Katie looked back, Gargaros seemed to not even be breaking a sweet. He swung once more, prompting Katie to duck, Whisper was not as lucky and was promptly flattened against a nearby building. His mistress and her lion-dog continued their flee.

The cream like Djinn pried himself from the wall before yelling, "HEY, WAIT FOR ME!"

Whisper rejoined the group only to be swatted by Gargaros again.

"This feller sure is determined!" Komasan yelled just barely dodging a swing.

Katie looked back at the raging yokai, he hadn't lost a bit of breath since they started, he looked like he could do this for hours on end! She need some kind of plan, something to distract the beast. Then she got it. She frantically pulled Dismarelda's yokai medal, "Come on out my friend, call- oh, you know the rest!"

She inserted the medal, prompting the purple runes to burst, "Summoning, EERIE!"

"Dismarelda," the blob yokai said on her arival.

Katie skidded to a halt, "Dismarelda! Can you inspirit Gargaros?"

"Sure," the yokai sighed.

At the sound of that, Whisper screamed, "NO WAIT! DON"T INSPIRIT HI-" but it was too late, as Dismarelda had already launched her aura. When the purple, mist-like aura touched Gargaros' skin, it instantly turned blood red, and began swirling chaotically.

Having seen this before, Katie immediately realized what whisper was saying, "THIS GUY'S GOT CURSED SKIN TOO!?"

"I WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU!" Whisper said showing her his yokaI-pad, "Gargaros is a relative to Plundros, which makes him the same type of Oni Damona is! Cursed skin is hereditary in their bloodline!"

"So this guy's beefed up now?!" Katie asked in a panic.

Whisper looked terrified, "not only that, but Gargaros is leagues above Damona in raw strength, meaning he is even more dangerous!"

They then saw a terrifying sight, the large oni before them was swirling his now supercharged aura. The human and her three yokai friends were frozen in fear. As he finished, Katie scooped up all her nerve(and komasan) and began to make a run for it, Whisper following.

Looking back, she saw Gargaros finish charging his attack before leaping into the air, swinging his club around like an angry tornado, until he reached the height of a skyscraper. Though out of sight, Katie could still hear the battlecry he let out, in a loud, low voice that struck even more terror into them, "IRON ANGER!"

The red oni came rushing into ground full force, burning in his velocity. His shadow appeared above dismarelda.

"Oh no, NOT AGAIN!" Dismarelda screamed as Gargaros slammed his club onto her, reducing her to a soul instantly, but that was not the end of his attack. From the point of impact, the ground began to shake, and crack. A shockwave running through the ground breaking every window and tearing the streets to bits.

When the shock wave reached her, Katie was flung into the air, only to plummet back to the ground, scraping her knees on the debre.

"AW!" she yelped as she landed.

"Are ya ok?" Komasan asked concerned.

"Ugh, I think I'll be fine," she said before seeing her bloodstained socks with multiple holes in each.

She struggled to her feat as Gargaros trudged towards them, he'd be on them in minutes and Katie was in too much pain to run.

Thankfully, before the oni could reach them, a golden light appeared behind them. Katie carefully turned as she saw an old Japanese-styled door appear, it opened revealing a figure begin obscured by a blinding light.

The figure spoke with the voice of a boy in his late teens, "through here! He can't follow you in."

Katie questioned who this person was, and why he was helping her, but she did not want to face anymore injury at the oni's hand, so she obliged. She began limping toward the door, Whisper flew to her side to help her stand. She stepped through the door, being blinded by the white light, when it faded, things were back to normal.

The color had returned to the world, and the mist cleared. Despite this, Katie still felt the pain in her legs.

"Sorry I couldn't act sooner," the same voice from before said. She turned to it seeing the figure. He appeared to be an exceptionally human-like yokai. His skin was a pale white, contrasted by dark blue hair and one visible, bright yellow eye. He wore purple garments akin to ancient japan, as well old timey sandals. The only things cluing her that he was a yokai, were the spectral serpents wrapped around his neck, obscuring the bottom half of his face. That and he was hovering a few feet off the ground, making him appear taller than he actually was(which was around her size.)

"Your legs?" he gestured her wounds and told her to approach him. She was skeptical, but he haddened hurt her yet. He pulled down one of her socks as one serpent slithered near her leg. A cyan liquid began to drip from the creatures eye, falling onto her wound. The liquid stung her, but after a few seconds, began to feel nice. He did the same to the other leg before saying, "Dragon tears. Your injuries will be fully healed by tomorrow."

Before Katie could thank the yokai, he leapt into the air and out of sight.

After a longer, and slightly more painful walk to Blossom heights, Katie and her yokai friends entered Timer's and More. she walked to the counter and slammed the screwdriver down on it.

"You have no idea what I went through to get this," she said bitterly.

Mister Goodsight examined the tool, "well your work is appreciated. I'll get to work straight away!"

She handed him her watch, then plopped down on the waiting couch. Muttering under her breath.

"We should probably try to avoid that brute in the future," Whisper said.

"I hear ya," Katie sighed, "what was with the white world?"

"Oh, that was Terror Time, it's how Gargaros travels from place to place," Whisper answered, "I'm just wondering what he was doing here."

Meanwhile in terror time, around nate's hotel. Damona left the building bringing Falsina with her, just in time to see the red oni arrive.

"What took you so long, cuz?" she asked.

"Gargaros ran into complications," the larger oni said, "younger princess come with me now."

"Seeya sis," Damona said as her sister floated into Gargaros's hand, "thanks for taking her."

As Terror Time faded from the world, Damona re-entered her hotel room, "now with her gone…"

Her glance shifted to Nate sitting across from a half frozen Swelterrier, "...we have a few questions."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Yokai Swelterrier

"I ain't talking!" Swelterrier huffed, trying to ignore his cold lower half.

"We've got all night, Hotdog, you _will_ crack," Damona scowled at the fire yokai.

"Every time a yokai has legitimately attacked us, they've been with Komane, while yes he's been quiet the last couple of days, a yokai setting a building one of us happened to be in is a pretty big coincidence," Nate said bitterly.

"_Ok, play it cool, hotshot. You've been in worse scenarios_," the fiery canine thought to himself, "_just have to keep quiet, Gabe's gonna summon me back any minute_."

"Not talking, eh?" Damona asked before her hand began glowing purple. The ice at swelterrier's waste began to rise, a chill rolling down his spine. The ice was beginning to get to him, however it did not feel as intense as Blizzaria's.

"What? Did someone open a window?" Swelterrier kept his poker face, "_I can take it._"

Demona looked at her captive with a sneer, this was taking longer than she'd thought. Then, she got a nasty idea which brought her signature grin to her face. She flew over to Nate and whispered into his ear. Swelterrier couldn't hear what she was saying, but was unsettled when the boy donned a similar grin.

He left the room prompting the heat yokai's suspicion, "_they're up to something._"

"Last chance, Hotdog," Damona said in an almost musical tone, "tell us who sent you… or else."

"Or else wh- AHH!" Swelterrier was interrupted by Nat pouring ice-cold onto his back, the cold liquid practically like acid to his molten skin.

"That," the oni princess giggled, "So, gonna talk?"

"ERGH," the canine growled in pain, but then he breathed, he knew a way out of this. He whispered, "I'm Mister Hot Summer…. I'm Mister Sun..."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Nate asked in confusion.

Swelterrier's voice raised, "I'm Mister, Heat Blister…"

"Knock it off!" Damona said.

Finally, he screamed, "I'M MR. HUNDRED AND ONE!" his elemental core lit up as he shattered the ice, freeing himself. Nate could swear he heard heavy metal in the background.

"WHAT!?" Damona said in shock, lighting her hands to freeze him again.

"Not this time!" Swelterrier yelled as his fiery aura swirled, "HEAT WAVE!"

His sword appeared in his clutch as he did a slash of flames launching it at Damona. She used her ice to form a wall blocking it.

"I never wanna see a day, that's under 60 degrees, I'd rather have it eighty, or a hundred degrees," Swelterrier continued as the room temperature increased. Damona began to feel purple sweat drip down her face.

"They call me, Swelterrier, whatever I touch… Starts to burn in my clutch, I'm too much," the canon continued his little theme song, the room becoming hotter by the second.

In a desperate moment, Nate got an idea.

"CALLING FAUX KAPPA!" he said taking out said yokai's medal, "Yokai medal, do your thing!

"SUMMONING, CHARMING!" the watch chimed as the pink runes burst into the room.

"Alarming! Boom, boom, wala wala, dance dance, CHARMING!"

"Faux Kappa!" the turtle demon said on his arrival, "what's the word, chief?"

"Thank goodness," Nate sighed, "Swelterriers trying to do something to Damona, he's a living fire-hazard so she can't fight him alone."

"Fire, huh?" Faux smirked, "I got this."

"I'm Mister Hot Summer-" "HEY MUTT!" Swelterrier was interrupted, his attention turned to the kappa before him.

"Ya call that music?" Faux asked in a cocky demeanor. Suddenly, the unexplained metal music was replaced with much more freestyle music. Faux kappa did a wave like dance as his sea-green aura flowed like a whirlpool, then he began rapping, "Sorry Hotdog, but you gotta go, try as you might, you can't match my flow. I'm the toughest fighter from the deep, now I gonna extinguish this creep! Faux Kappa is here with the save, now stand back, imma hitcha with a MEGA WAVE!"

The kappa's aura faded as Faux leaped into the air, being surrounded by growing water particles. The particles became a large body of water which the turtle slammed down on top of swelterrier, hitting him with the force of a tidal wave.

The now soaked fire yokai, shivered, "I-i'm M-m-m-mister h-h-hot-" "Hey Hotshot!"

The yokai looked to Damona, who was now on the offencive, "COOL IT!"

She sent a blast of her ice toward him, effectively crawling up and freezing Swelterrier's wet skin. In the end, he looked like an ice sculpture of his former self, with the exception of his face, which was a clear expression of pain.

Seeing her handy work, the oni princess smiled, then turned to Faux, "I didn't know kappa could rap."

At this, Faux's cheeks turned a deeper green, "Uh… well you know, I got pretty into it a couple years back, no biggie."

Damona laughed at his discomfort, then flew over to Swelterrier, "last chance, tell me what I want to know, or I lock you in the freezer!"

"O-o-o-k-k-k, I-i-i-i'll t-t-tell y-y-you!" the canine said in pain, "t-t-the O-order s-sent m-me."

At that, Damona's grin was replaced with a look of worry, "wh-who?"

"T-the O-order o-o-of T-the C-cross!" Swelterrier spat out.

At that Damona's expression became one of fear, flash back's ran through her mind, "_DEMONS HOLD NO PLACE HERE!_"

"The Order of the Cross?" Nate asked in confusion, "What's that?

His demonic fiance did not reply. She was frozen in place, a fear she thought would never come had taken hold of her.

"Damona?" Nate said as he worried for her, he went to touch her shoulder, but she swatted his hand away in a panic, he saw the terror in her eyes, "Damona are you-"

He was cut off by Damona flying out of the room in a silent panic, tears in her eyes. She heard Nate call for her, but she didn't look back, she just kept moving.

From above, two yokai that resembled old women watched her with great interest.

"I do believe we have an opportunity, sister," one said.

"Yes, indeed," the other replied.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Damona's secret past.

"Seriously what's the order of the cross?" Nate asked the mostly frozen yokai, "why'd Damona freak out over them?"

"T-the o-order i-is a s-society o-of e-exorcists," Swelterrier shivered, the thought of what he was doing shook him to the core… that and he was still pretty damn cold.

"A secret society of exorcists, wow and everyone was focused on the Illuminati," Nate said in surprise, "and what about Damona?"

"T-The O-Order w-was f-found on t-the B-belief D-demons held n-no p-p-place i-in the w-w-world," Swelterrier said, "_I'm so dead… oh wait, I AM dead_."

"Demons held no place," Nate repeated, his mind went back to the first time he'd spoken to Damona, "_I wasn't hiding in there, I was trapped in there by some self-righteous monk_."

"Swelterrier…" Nate began again, "the order didn't happen to have anything to do with the crank-a-kai, did they?"

Meanwhile, Damona was finally out of breath from her flee. Her mind was still in a frenzy, unpleasant memories flooded back to her. Images of burning buildings, men in robes, decades of dark and cold limbo flashed through her mind. The pain, the fear, it was too much for her to bare.

She collapsed to her knees as the same voice screamed in her head, over and over again, "_DEMONS HOLD NO PLACE HERE!_"

"No… It can't be happening again!" she said beginning to sob, "I was just freed…"

Above her, the elderly yokai grinned with malice.

"Well, Gin, looks like it's as good a time as ever," the gold haired yokai with white and red robes said.

"Seems so, Kin," he silver haired sister agreed.

Kin and Gin

Wicked

From her robe, Kin pulled a stone the size of her palm, decorated with a red swirl. She chucked it at the sky above her. Before gravity could take effect, it was struck by lightning, causing it to explode into red sparks.

Grey clouds began to rapidly swirl in the area the stone had been struck. The clouds swirled faster, and faster as a large metal spike descended from their center. The spike was followed by large, gold and silver cogs with began to fly into each other and begin to rotate. More and more of these cogs were added, until the spike had become a giant mechanical clock, though it lacked a face.

When the last of the gears were in place, the sisters began chanting, "Gold, Silver, shimmer, shimmer!"

They repeated this phrase as the clock's hands began rotating counter-clockwise, sparking with electricity as they increased in speed. The electricity began to spark around the spike in the center of the clock, though it didn't go unnoticed.

Hearing the thunder on an otherwise clear night, Damona looked to the sky in confusion, her eyes met with the gigantic machine. He face was one of confusion, that is until the lightning surged in the spike and struck her.

The half-demon squealed in agony, the lightning itself didn't hurt much, but the burning sensation and splitting headache it caused were brutile on the oni-princess. She felt herself involuntarily rise off the ground as the pain began to increase. She tried resisting the pull of the clock, but it was useless, her body felt like she was being dipped in lava. Her cries fell silent as she lost consciousness, the last thing she heard, were the unicent cackling of two figures.

The world began to fade back to her, as Damona struggled to open her eyes. When she finally forced them open, she was met with a familiar sight. The room she was currently in both looked and felt like she'd been there before. The walls were a deep purple, and covered in crood drawings of various oni. To her right a black dresser, on top of which was a childish looking lamp, the shade covered in many star-shaped holes.

At the opposite side of the room, a pile of various plushes could be seen. Some of them resembled kappa, nekomata, or kirin, while the biggest looked like a pink version of Gargaros, with chubby arms that ended in stubs, small black eyes, and no visible mouth. In the middle of the room was a black rug, on which was another plush that vaguely resembled a yellow snake yokai, but it had been thoroughly ripped open and was missing an eye, white stuffing surrounded it.

"_My room?_" Damona thought to herself, "_It hasn't looked like this in years._"

Trying to find reason for this odd look to her room, she began to float off of her bed, only to plummet to the floor a few seconds later, as if she could no longer master her own gravity. She attempted again, but was met with the same result.

The second time she dropped, she began to notice that everything in the room seemed much larger in comparison to her. She looked downward to see her attire had changed, instead of a black kimono, hers was a bright pink, with sleeves longer than her arms, around her neck was a black hood which seemed to be able to cover her entire torso, and if anything, she _did _in fact seem smaller.

"What the?" she froze in surprise at the sound of her own voice, it was a lot more high pitched, heck, she kinda sounded a bit like Falsina. Desperate to get to the bottom of this, she walked over to a mirror, which _was _in her room last time she saw it. What she saw looking back at her, shocked her, "I- I'm Damini!?"

Damini: B rank

Charming

"B-but, that doesn't make any sense!" she said examining her now child-like body. She couldn't have been Damini again, the only way yuki-onna regress to previous forms was if their glacial clip was taken, but she'd taken it off a week back and didn't regress, so what gives?

She reexamined the room, now that she thought of it, she _was_ Damini the last time she saw her room look like this.

"What is going on?" the now young princess asked herself, she had a creeping suspicion, but she needed more evidence.

She went to the door and jiggled it open, on the other side were the familiar black and red halls of Oni Castle, decorated with many paintings depicting her father's nautical adventures. She carefully slipped out of her room, quietly walking down the left part of the hall. Taking in the scenery, everything looked as it did in her early days. Before Nate, before the Crank-a-kai, even before Damona as a yokai existed.

"_It's like I never left_," Damini thought to herself.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar voice echoing through the halls.

"I don't care what Rinne says, this is insane!" the voice of a woman said.

At the sound of her voice, Damini's eyes widened. She began running towards it, leading her to a much larger hallway. She looked to her right and saw her… her mother.

She was a dazzling Yuki-onna, with pitch-black hair, held in a ponytail by large, jagged Glacial clip designed to look like a snowflake. Her kimono was an elegant white, covered in blue dots which extended to her feat, a cut to give her leg room. Snow-like fluff surrounded both her neck and the bottom rim of her attire. As she usually was, she was reclined in the arms of a pure-white snow-golem with a bucket on his head, the only noticeable facial features were little red, dot-like eyes.

Upon closer inspection, Damini saw who her mother was speaking to. Another yokai from her clan, she recalled, but that was all she knew of him. His aquamarine hair was back in a messy top-knot, yet still covered a single one of his eyes, he wore ancient japanese attire that was mostly a deep blue, with a strip of red in the middle, wrapped around his neck, were two dragons make of purple smoke, both had three, beeding red eyes.

"Rinne is our leader, we must honor his orders," the yokai said.

"Look, I enjoy putting humanity in its place as much as the next yokai, but really, taking on _Enma's_ army?" her mother replied, "that's a suicide mission. If it were back in the day, I might have rolled with it, but I am a mother now, I can't just abandon my babies to fight a losing battle."

The other yokai growled, "ever since you became Oni Queen you've been acting like this, you've begun to put your own desires over that of the clan's."

"Octy, honey, I have more in my afterlife now, not just a clan, but a family, I can't just leave on a whim," the Yuki-onna retorted. The other yokai began to say something else, but her focus was elsewhere as she had just spotted Damini, "speaking of which…"

He mother levitated out of her golem's arms and over to her, scooping the smaller yokai in a hug, "Hi, baby."

Damini felt an odd sensation, like being warm and cold at the same time. It was then she realise exactly what day this was… the last day she saw her mother. She would later be convinced by the leader of her clan to act in an assault on the army of Enma. they'd be severely outnumbered, and eventually brought down by two cadets by the names Arachnius and Toadel Dude. King Enma would charge them all with treason, and banish them to the deepest part of the infinite inferno.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother saying, "Mommy's gotta go, evidently your uncle Rinne has some crazy scheme cooked up."

The older Yuki-onna tried to let go, but Damini wouldn't let her, "No! Don't go!"

Her mother just sigh, before smiling at the small half-demon, "I know, you want me to stay here."

She kissed her daughter's forehead, "I'll be back before you know it, my little sugar demon."

Damini tried to hold on, but she slipped out of her grip. Her mother returned to the golem's arms, blowing her daughter a kiss as she and her associate began to leave the room.

Before she had the chance to run after them, Damini heard two voices chant, "GOLD, SILVER, SHIMMER, SHIMMER!"

Damini felt her form be lifted off the ground as she was pulled backward into a similar clock-like vortex to before. She felt herself be flung through a river of purple liquid, filled with cogs of gold and silver. In a flash of light and another headache, she awoke in a dark hallway, this time standing upright.

Hoping to get some kind of intel on her surroundings, she looked around, seeing many oni, including the Kabuki brothers and her massive cousins, the Terror Time Trio, all bowing.

"Princess Damini of the Oni," she heard her father's gruff voice and turn in his direction, he was on one knee and had a box in his left hand(no, he ain't proposing.), "you have reached the age where your power will begin to exceed all previous limit's you've been held to…"

"_This one is obvious,_" Damini thought to herself, "_this was my Glacial clip ceremony._"

Plundros opened the box with two fingers, "To help you contain and control that power, is one of the greatest gift ye shall ever receive."

From the box, the oni king pulled a tiara made of purple crystals, "step forward, and claim your birthright."

Knowing how this ceremony went down the first time, she walked forward, bowing to her father once close enough, removing her hood as she did. The oni king settled the clip in her hair, causing it to glow a brilliant purple. Soon after, the glow engulfed the half-demon as her body and hair grew in length, her cloak wrapped around her body as the light died. When it fully faded, Damona was once again her normal self.

Before she had the chance to do anything else, she was sucked back into yet another vortex, though, no one seemed to notice.

"Wah, WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" she yelled rolling down the purple stream. In another flash of light, she was greeted with a lobby-sized play room, this time around she was sitting on a couch as a younger Falsina was playing with another yokai.

This yokai from the waist up, resembled a human child, save for the cat like eyes and a ears, she had short lilac hair was wearing a golden snake tiara and mummy wrappings on her torso and arms. From the waist down, there was the bottom half of a slim, black nekomata with golden tale flames. Damona remembered this brat all too well, "_Cleocatra._"

Cleocatra: C rank

Charming

"_This is the day that Dad had a meeting with Basetnyan, and left me to babysit her little nuisance!_" Damona thought with a scowl, she had seen Cleocatra on a number of occasions and the egyptian yokai made it her mission to screw with her afterlife, if Damona recalled correctly, _This_ was the first of the many incidents.

The two younger yokai were currently playing with a couple of mermaid dolls, giggling as they made the two dolls kiss. If this had been the first time the oni-princess had witnessed this event, she would've found it cute and innocent… She knew better now.

Damona kept her eyes on Cleocatra, barely blinking, any minute that kid was gonna come over and take Damona's clip, than she'd end up chasing her around the room to get it back.

The egyptian hybrid set her toy down, and stood up, walking over to the elder Oni Princess. Damona kept her glare as the younger yokai approached. She wasn't surprised when Cleo said, "Your Tiara is pwetty."

"_aw, thankyou!_" a memory of her first reply played back, she was so dumb the first time, "yeah… so?"

"It's so sparklewy!" the half-cat said in amusement, "can I twy it on?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry, but this tiara is only for me to wear,_" Damona forced herself not to scowl at her former naivety, she wouldn't make the same mistake twice, "yeah… no."

"Pwetty pwease?" Cleocatra gave her the puppy eyes.

"NO," Damona said sternly.

Cleocatra looked her strait in the eyes, then jumped up, grabbed the Glacial clip and took off running, giggling in her "sneakiness."

In a puff of smoke, the oni princess was once again Damini, and even angrier than the last time this happened. She took off after the egyptian yokai, determined to steal back her clip, all the while, Falsina giggled at her misfortune.

"Give it BACK!" Damini yelled trying to keep up, in this form, she had much smaller legs than Cleo did. The younger yokai stuck her tongue out in a mocking gesture and continued to run in a circle. Eventually, an idea came to Damini's mind.

She stopped dead in her tracks and tripped Cleo when she came around, causing her to fall on her face and drop the clip. Damini quickly ran over and grabbed it, but no sooner than she did, she felt the pull of the vortex yet again.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she screamed as she was sucked in, rushing down the purple stream once more, "I'M GETTING SICK OF THIS!"

Finally the vortex spat her out in the middle of a dark forest. She got to her feet and brushed off her kimono.

"That's it, I am tired of this!" she exclaimed.

Above her, Kin and Gin kept close watch.

"You know, I can't say I disagree with her," Gin said in an annoyed tone.

"I was merely trying to find the best possible divergence point, sister," Kin said in her own defense, "and believe me, this one is a doozy."

"Whatever," Kin sighed.

Damona took a minute to think things over, "ok, so there is no doubt I'm travelling through time, but this is bizarre. First my mother leaving, second my clip ceremony, then Cleo's first annoyance, now here."

She thought over what significance these events had to each other, they were all almost completely unrelated. There were only two connections between them, each event had shaped part of Damona's personality, and she had relived them in linear order, "Let's see here, I started most of my deceptive behavior after Mom never came back, the clip made me look like this, Cleo practically destroyed my trust for others…"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a burning smell. Her eyes widened as she remembered where and when she was. Sure enough, she could see the glow of the embers, not 40 feat away, the smell of sulfur, the screams of terror and pain.

She was here, where it happened.

Despite the immense fear and dread she felt, she began flying toward the flames, almost with no self control, she saw the village burning to the ground, many humans still trapped in their homes. The half-demon flew to the first house and noticed the door had been bolted shut. She swirled her aura and blasted the door down, beginning to cool the air with her powers, huddled in the corner, she saw a asian woman gripping two young children tightly.

Damona used her ice to clear them a path. She flew to the woman and shook her shoulder getting her attention. The woman looked at her with fear in her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, get out of here! This place is going down in flames!" she gestured the clear path that would not last for long. The woman stould and began pushing her children out of the house. Damona understood what she said as she left as the japanese word for thank you.

Damona left the building just as the flames began to burn through the load baring support beams and the house collapsed. She moved onto the next house, but she was sure something else happened around this point last time she lived through this.

She prepared to blast down another bolted door, but was interrupted by a blast of red Holy fire that she just narrowly dodged.

The half demon turned to its origin, which was a black and red version of Komane, near him, a man in a black cloak marked with a golden cross.

"No," Damona whispered in terror. The lion-dog prepare another attack which she blocked with her ice, than began to fly away, only to stare another cloaked man in the face. In one hand he held a wooden staff marked in japanese symbols, in the other, a lit torch.

As she looked around many more men and women in cloaks, some with staffs, others backed by yokai, almost all of them carrying torches. The one closest to her yelled in a deap voice, "DEMONS HOLD NO PLACE HERE!"

The others repeated the chant as he raised his staff, it glowed in a red aura.

In a moment of panic, Damona leaped at him screaming, "NOT AGAIN!"

She gripped his throat as her free hand was engulfed in a purple aura, the hood fell off the man's head revealing his face. His head was shaved bald, he had three gold rings pierced in his left ear, he had a short, white beard that covered his chin. In his hazel eyes, a look of terror as he dropped his staff to the ground.

Damona stared him down as time seemed to stop, than she realized it had _actually _stopped. The village had faded, all that was left were her, the man she threatened, and a purple sky in all directions.

Despite seeing no one else, the half-demon heard two voices.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" one said.

"Go ahead, this man sealed you and countless others in the Crank-a-kai," the other added.

"He banished you to a cold limbo," the first continued.

"Caused anguish on your family," the second pressed.

"Make him PAY FOR ALL OF THE PAIN HE'S CAUSED!" the first yelled.

"HE WAS WILLING TO LET A VILLAGE BURN, LET HIM BURN WITH IT!" the second demanded.

Damona looked at the terror in the man's eyes. The voices continued, "kill him, kill him, KILL HIM!"

Damona thought it over, the man she had in her grip was a monster, she had no doubt about it. But something about this seemed off, why would she be sent to four moments in her afterlife that would ultimately make her who she was, then be given the chance to change of the most significant things to happen to her at all? There was also something about these voices she didn't trust.

"This man is a monster," Damona whispered, only barely enough for Kin and Gin hear. She released the man's neck as she turned around and shot the blast in the direction of the voices, all the while screaming, "BUT I'M NOT!"

The blast hit directly between the two wicked yokai, propelling them in opposite directions. As they were forced apart, the purple force around them was split into red and blue ones, with a white light occupying the cracks within.

The light expanded taking up all of Damona's vision, and when it faded, she was back where she started. Alone, on her knees, in the street. She looked around, everything looked as though it was just the normal Springdale.

"Was… it all a dream?" Damona said to herself. Regardless of whether or not the event was real or not, she knew what she was doing next. She took off in the direction she came from.

Not far, Kin and Gin were recovering from their little, shall we say, Blast in the Past?

"Ugh, my head," Gin said stumbling to her feet.

"That oni-girl is too stubborn, it looks as though she will not be manipulated," Kin said holding her side, "packs a real punch too."

"We'd best inform her majesty we have a real threat on our hands," Gin said limping to her sister.

"Good thinking," Kin replied as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Soon after, Damona phased through the door to the hotel room, only to find Nate on the couch talking to a no-longer frozen, but still worried looking Swelterrier.

"Damona!" Nate said as he noticed her, "are you ok, you've been gone all night!"

He noticed her staring at Swelterrier and clarified, "it's ok, he thinks since he let us in on the Order's existence it'd be safer for him with us than them, even got his medal!"

Damona looked at her fiance, and quietly said, "Nate… I need to tell you something."

Nate looked at her in worry. An emotion that didn't fade as Damona recounted the night's events, nearly on the brink of tears. When she finished, she was met with something she didn't expect.

The human boy pulled her into a hug, it fealt both warm and cold to her… she enjoyed it. The last thing she remembered hearing that night, was nate say, "even if they come for you, you wont be facing them alone again."

Those words echoed in Damona's mind. She mentally repeated, "_I won't be alone._"


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **

**The following is only canon to this fic, I do not believe that any of this is true, and it only should be considered in the context of this story. I had better not have a ton of christians badmouthing me in the reviews, thank you, please enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Gabriel Mamoru

After getting some rest from the stress of the days before, Nate and Damona sat at a table, grabbed some notebooks, and looked over their options.

"Alright, what do we know about the order?" Nate asked.

"One things for sure, they won't be easy to get rid of," Damona sighed, "even before my imprisonment, they had quite the reputation. Ever wonder why crosses are so important in exorcisms and religion?"

"I'm guessing they had a hand in it?" Nate asked further.

"Understatement of the milenia," his fiance replied, "The order has been around longer than yokai have been invisible, their first appearance was sometime around 300 B.C. they despised yokai, Demons especially."

"But what about swelterrier and Komane?" the human said perplexed.

"They'd spare any yokai who was useful to them and pledged their loyalty to the order's cause," the half-demon continued, "thing is, back then, it was generally accepted by humans that yokai existed, and had impact on the world, heck, I've met some of the Egyptian and Greek gods."

She used air quotes around that last word. In the yokai world, the term "God" more often than not just referred to a yokai of immense power, or a yokai that ruled over a section of the world. Heck, in a roundabout way _she_ was technically a demi-goddess.

"But we don't now," Nate added.

"Yeah, we have no real idea how we became invisible to humanity, but we know why no one remembers us apart from legends," Damona continued, "the order falsified multiple religions in order to do their work undisturbed, than made them contradict each other to make finding the truth nearly impossible."

"So then they have a lot of influence?" her fiance asked for clarification.

"Everywhere except certain countries in Asia, the Japanese were the most in tune with Yokai, and the falsified religions never took off there," Damona nodded, "we're gonna need as much help as we can get, because we have no idea when they could show up at our door."

Meanwhile, Nate's parents were in the other room watching the news.

"_Devastation in Shoppers' Row, as last night, a mysterious seismic event caused upwards of thousands of dollars in damages_," the news lady said over the T.V. "_Scientists have determined this is NOT the result of an earthquake, as Downtown, which is even closer to the sea board than Shoppers' Row, and is almost completely unaffected. The mayor has called for the entirety of the area to be shut down until the damage is repaired._"

"Wow, they're shutting down an entire chunk of the city?" Aaron said in surprise.

"I'm just glad we weren't in the crossfire, we already had to deal with our little haunting," Lily replied with a sigh. As if one cue, they heard a knock at the door, "huh, who could that be?"

Aaron stood up and walked over to the entrance. When he opened the door, he was met with a bespectacled man with grey hair, black robes, and a briefcase.

"Mr. Adams, I presume?" he said outstretching his free hand, "I'm the exorcist assigned to your case."

"Oh, really? Thank goodness, we could really use some good news right about now," the eldest Adams said shaking the man's hand.

"I was looking to speak to you about something peculiar I discovered while investigating your home, may I come in?" the exorcist said.

"Oh, of course," Aaron moved to allow the man inside. The exorcist bowed in respect before entering. Unseen by the Adams, a certain lion-dog entered as well.

Back with Nate and Damona, the two had just got off the phone with Zoey, who said she'd call Lina and the two would keep an eye out for anything suspicious. They were

About to call Katie when Nate's mother called for him.

"We'll call her right after," Nate said, to which Damona nodded. The two entered the other room, only to find his parents sitting across from a man Nate didn't recognise. He was wondering what was going on, until he noticed Komane was also present, leaning against the door with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

The lion dog snapped and pointed to an empty seat. Nate quietly sat in the seat next to the man, careful not to look him directly in the eyes, meanwhile Damona kept her eyes on Komane.

"Nate, this is Mr. Mamoru, he's the exorcist dealing with our… issue," Nate's mother said.

"Please," the man said holding his hand out to nate, "call me Gabriel."

Nate cautiously took Gabriel's hand and shook it, "_he's gotta be the one._"

Gabriel adjusted his glasses before he continued, "I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment, Mr. and Mrs. Adams, a moment alone please?"

Nate's parents were hesitant, but obliged. Komane stepped to the side to allow them out, when he was sure they were gone, Gabriel stood up and said, "so, you're the one causing us so much trouble?"

The boy was about to question him, but realised the man's gaze was shifted toward Damona.

"That's her, alright," Komane said coming closer, fists ignited.

Damona shot her Fiance a glance, which he understood as she was going to defend herself and he should be ready to provide back-up. Nate's hand was in his pocked, gripping both Faux Kappa and Swelterrier's medals.

"Now, let me explain what is going to happen," Gabriel broke the silence, "you are going to come with us, leave this family alone, and live out your punishment, attempt to resist and there will be consequences, are we clear?"

"Yeah… NO!" Damona said shooting ice at their feet, disorienting them. Nate was about to call Faux kappa, when something he had not expected, the exorcist pulled from his robes a silver stopwatch and flipped open it's lense, revealing a yokai watch dial.

"I call forth me familiar!" Gabriel said holding a yokai medal, "Yokai Medal, Set ON!"

when he inserted it, Cyan runes burst from the watch as it chimed, "Summoning, Slippery!"

"Copperled!" a red snake like yokai said on his arrival, "you called, Gabriel?"

Copperled: B rank

Slippery

"This particular demon refuses to go quietly, could you please correct her, old friend?" the man replied.

"With Pleassssure," Copperled said with a hiss in his voice, slithering over to Damona, he waved the butterfly like fan on his tail and said, "You will not ressssist arresssst!"

A red aura was pushed onto damona, only to become purple as the half-demon grinned, "resist arrest? I was already doing that!"

She fired a purple energy beam causing the snake yokai to leap back in fear, nearly losing his hat. Nate looked at the scene with glee, "_of course! She has cursed skin, so any inspiritment they try will have the opposite effect!_"

"NO! SSSTOP!" Copperled screamed, Damona cackled while firing more blasts the Snake was only barely dodging. Komane face palmed while Gabriel analyzed the battle.

"_Peculiar, it seems she is immune to the inspiritment,_" the exorcist thought to himself.

"I COMMAND YOU TO YIELD!" Copperled yelled in a panic avoiding an ice blast.

"Don't yield? Why do you keep telling me to do stuff I was already doing?" Damona snickered.

"_Cursed skin,_" Gabriel realised, "Copperled, your inspiritment will only work on her in reverse."

The slippery yokai then donned a look that obviously meant he was getting even, another wave of his tail fan and he commanded, "Do _Not_ surrender!"

This time when the aura flooded over her, the energy she was about to launch dissipated. Her arms involuntarily went to her sides as her eyes drooped and her expression became one of neutrality. In a tired, deadpan tone she said, "I surrender."

"_NOT GOOD!_" Nate mentally screamed.

A small smile crept to Gabriel's face, "good work, Copperled, if that would be all then-"

He was interrupted by Nate charging him, trying to grab the watch from his hand. The older human pushed him to the floor, before Nate could do anything, the exorcist took out a container and slowly opened it, a cyan gas poured out. The boy tried not to breathe it in, but it slipped into his lips and he felt the world fade to black.

Nate fell unconscious on the floor. Gabriel stood up and brushed off his robes, he then turned to Damona, "time to put you where you belong."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Nate to the rescue

"_Nyate?… _

_Nyate?..._

NYATE!"

Nate suddenly woke up to see Jibanyan whom had a worried expression, "What happened?"

"Ugh, Jibanyan? Whe- where've you been?" Nate asked as he felt a headache coming on.

"I was getting Nyo-bot from the Hospital, his missing part finyally came in," the nekomata said in replied. Upon closer inspection of the room, Nate did see the mechanical Yokai at the other end of the room. His thoughts were interrupted by Jibanyan continuing, "What happened, where's Damonya?"

"Damona?... DAMONA!" Nate said leaping up, "Komane and the exorcist came here, they caught her and knocked me out with some blue gas!"

"THEY DID WHAT!?" Jibanyan said in shock, "How'd they even find us?"

"I don't know!" Nate replied in a panic, "oh, they could be anywhere by now!"

The boy contemplated what could happen, from her story, Damona described the Crank-a-kai, a cold, dark, limbo-like state. The entire time you were conscious, but you couldn't move, you couldn't speak. You were left completely alone with your thoughts, for years, decades, maybe even centuries if you weren't lucky.

"We have to find her," Nate concluded.

"But how?" Jibanyan asked in worry, "how'd they catch her, anyway?"

"The exorcist had a yokai watch, he summoned a yokai who made Damona do the opposite of whatever he said.

"_Sir? -_-_" No-bot piped up getting Nate's attention, "_would you have happened to have caught the name of this exorcist? -_-_"

Nate thought for a moment, "actually, yeah I did, it's Gabriel… Mamoru I think."

No-bot's chest plate opened up as a screen took its place, "_Searching for yokai watches registered to Gabriel Mamoru…_"

The screen loaded for a moment before showing a satellite image of Mt. Wildwood, about halfway up the mountain was a beeping red dot, "_one result!_"

"YOU CAN TRACK YOKAI WATCHES!?" Nate and Jibanyan said in unison.

"_As a Yopple-brand robo-kai, I am capable of tracking any and all yopple-brand tech! :D_" the yopple bot exclaimed as it began to shift into its defense mode, sprouting etra arms equipped with blasters, "_Now I would recommend we save Mistress Damona while there is still a 65% chance of success!_"

Nate donned a look of confidence as he pulled his phone and every yokai medal he had, "let's hit him with everything we've got!"

"Nyow you're talking!" Jibanyan said igniting his fists.

About five minutes later, Katie, who was watching the news about Shoppers' Row, received a phone call.

"Hello?" she answered her phone.

On the other end, Nate said, "_Katie, I really need your help!_"

"Woah," Katie was taken aback by her friend's panicked tone, "calm down, Nate. what happened?"

"_Komane showed up again, only this time he was backed by an exorcist!_" Nate continued as, from what Katie could hear, he was running frantically, "they kidnapped Damona, they're gonna put her back into the Crank-a-kai! We're going up to Mt. Wildwood, come with any yokai you've got!"

Katie was quiet for a couple of seconds.

"_Katie_?" Nate asked.

"Um… Nate… are you sure saving Damona is a good idea?" Katie asked being met by blank stares from both her yokai partners, "I mean, look what she's done since you've known her, she's terrorized your family, got you booted from your house, attacked me and my yokai, don't you think you'd be better off if she wasn't around?"

"_Katie… how…_" Nate was at a loss for words, he'd never heard her speak like that about anyone, while she wasn't wrong, the half-demon in question had quite the streak, but she also had her moments of light, she introduced Nate to the yokai world, she felt remorse when she knew what Jibanyan had been through, she tried to reconnect with her sister the moment they were in the same room. Damona wasn't bad, per say, she just… needed someone to point her in the right direction, someone like Nate. the boy sighed, "_Katie.. I'm going to at least try and save her. If don't wanna help… well I can't force you, sorry for wasting your time._"

The line went dead.

"Ugh… come one, the Crank-a-Kai can't be that bad, right?" Katie asked her butler, looking for some reassurance, the look she was met with was one of anger and disgust.

"You haven't a clue what you are talking about, mistress," Whisper said in a grimm tone, "the Crank-a-Kai, is the cruelest, most inhumane punishment in history."

Katie's eyes widened as the yokai continued, "Humanity thinks solitary confinement is bad, this is on a whole nother level. While inside, the yokai are trapped in a sentient limbo, unable to move, speak, not even blink. They lose track of time after the first day, everything just begins to blur together as you are left with nothing but your thoughts, minutes begin to feel like years, as you are locked in a perpetually sleep that you cannot wake from. I wouldn't wish this fate on my worst enemy."

Katie and Komasan looked him straight in the eye, then realised, he'd gone through the same thing as Damona.

"You know why we are indebted to the humans who release us?" Whisper asked, before Katie could answer he said, "because they save us from a fate worse than death, or torture, maybe even worse than the Infinite Inferno!" he looked as if he would snap, "the monks who created that mechanical monstrosity were monsters for wishing that fate on anyone… even creatures they despised."

Katie looked at the sorrow in his eyes, the look of someone who had truly gone through hell and back, and she couldn't help but question, "_would she even deserve that?_"

Back with Nate who had now reached the foot of the mountain with a look of pure determination, to his right was Jibanyan, paws ignited and ready to brawl, to their left, No-bot, prepared to blast any enemies who showed their face.

"Alright, come on out, EVERYONE!" Nate yelled inserting every medal in his arsenal, the yokai announced their names as they appeared.

"Insomni."

"Yoink!"

"Enefly!"

"Faux Kappa!"

"Swelterrier!"

The five yokai appeared at attention as Nate said, "alright, Damona was kidnapped by an exorcist named Gabriel, the Komane that has been attacking us is his familiar, and from what we can tell, he's going to put her back into the crank-a-kai!"

A chill rolled down several of the yokai's spines at the mention of that capsule machine. The human boy continued, "alright, Enefly, Swelterrier, you know him best out of us, what should we expect."

"Bzz, Uh, Gabriel didn't summon me all that often, bzz," Enefly admitted.

"Ugh, stand aside," Swelterrier pushed him out of the way, "Gabe is one of the best Tamer-class exorcists in the business, perfect record, hasn't lost a target to date."

"That doesn't sound promising," Jibanyan sighed.

"That being said, he's never faced anyone else with more than one yokai at his disposal, occasionally I was called to face a rogue exorcist, but they are usually only armed with a familiar or any weapons they took from the order, so we have a slight advantage," the fiery yokai continued.

"_Data collected, Recalculating odds…_" No-bot said, "_odds of success: 39% :(_"

"Hmm, what about the yokai he used, Copperled?" the boy asked.

"Copperled?" Swelterrier questioned, being met with a nod, "he's one of the older yokai in Gabriel's arsenal, his yokai power is to make people do what he says, want to avoid him? Don't give him the chance to speak."

"Alright," Nate said turning to No-bot's GPS, "looks like he's about halfway up the mountain, we've got to catch up to them, remember, don't give any of them the chance to do anything."

The five yokai nodded and said, "Right."

And so, they began to ascend the mountain, unbeknownst to them, however, they weren't the only one's on Gabriel and Komane's trail.

At the halfway point of the mountain, the Kabuki brothers stood in the seclusion of the forests, their eyes on the Exorcist, who was leading the small group of their prey, carrying several books in his hands, as well as a wooden staff, close to him was Komane trudge on, a look on his face saying he was done with all of this, at the back, a red snake yokai was leading the elder Oni-princess, who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

"He's taken the princess!" Toadel Demon said ready to leap into action, only to be held back by his crimson brother.

"No, we have the element of surprise, we need a strategy before we can engage, less harm befall her majesty," Arachnevil said, his brother begrudgingly nodded. The two oni huddled to plan their assault. Toadel demon leaped to the opposite end of the trial, ducking into the cover of the trees.

However, the rustling his route caused caught Komane's attention, "Hmm?"

The lion-dog looked to the origin of the sound, seeing nothing, he proceeded, only to hear more rustling. His eyes darted as more rustling came from the opposite end of the woods, "we ain't alone."

Gabriel took notice of his familiar's concern and grabbed his watch, ready to someone a yokai at the drop of a hat.

The rustling continued on either side of the group, making it clear there was more than one hidden observer. Without warning, both the kabuki brothers leaped above them on opposite sides. Arachnevil dove into the ground, smashing it creating a small tremor, knocking Komane and Gabriel off balance. From there, Toadel demon began to launch giant orbs of water, the first two landed near Komane, popping on impact and extinguishing his flames.

The blue oni landed as his brother said, "you are under arrest for the capture of Plundros' daughter, princess Damona. Surrender or we will use deadly force."

The brother's took fighting stances as Gabriel growled, he quickly inserted a medal into his stop-watch.

"Summoning, Tough!" the watch chimed.

"Gruff stuff, Rough, bluff, Red Bang, Chacistand, bling blang, Tough!"

"DROMP!" the massive earth golem's voice echoed through the mountains, causing birds to scatter from the scene. The Kabuki brothers were jaw-dropped at the size of their new foe.

Dromp: A rank

Tough

"Dromp!" Gabriel yelled to the mountain-like yokai.

"Hi, Gabriel!" Dromp waved, moving clouds as he did.

"Dromp, I need to make it to the Sacred Tree, do not allow these oni to follow!" Gabriel called out to him as he, Komane, Copperled, and (on Copperled's opposite command,) Damona started running up the trail.

The kabuki brothers were about to follow, but the terrain beneath them suddenly opened into a massive canyon.

"Oh this is just unffffffffffffffffffaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr!" Toadel demon screamed as he and Arachnevil plummeted, hitting the bottom with a loud "_Crash._"

This noise was heard by Nate's group as they passed a tailesmen placed on the side of the trail. The next thing they heard was No-bot say, "_error, signal lost._"

"What do you mean 'signyal lost'?" Jibanyan asked.

"_It would seem I've been cut off from satellite. '-_-_" No-bot answered.

"Gabe must have figured out we were tracking him," Swelterrier sighed.

"Don't worry," Nate said getting all the yokai's attention, "I know the mountain trail like the back of my hand!"

He ran ahead, his 7 yokai following his lead. They took a turn to the right only to end up right back at the tailesmen.

"What the?" the boy said in surprise.

"Back of your hand, huh?" Insomni questioned.

Nate sighed and began running again, taking the same turn, only to wind up back at the tailesmen. They repeated this multiple times, before they finally thought something was up.

"Insomni?" Nate asked, "can you give us a bird's eye view, maybe you can see where they are?"

"Gotcha," the Djinn nodded flying upward. She began using her single eye to survey the area, only to be met with a mind boggling sight. The ground around them was moving, shifting, it was as if the mountain was a giant rubix cube, "what is going o-"

He thought was interrupted by her bumping into something, she turned to see a 10 story high dirt mound, with a large patch of grass on top, with huge orange eyes staring right at her.

"Ugh… GUYS!" Insomni yelled drawing the other's attention to the large mountain yokai.

"What the heck is that?" Yoink asked point at the large creature.

"Dromp," Swelterrier answered, "he's a massive earth elemental yokai that can bend terrain to his will, he loves using this ability to mess with humans' heads and make them hopelessly lost in his mazes."

"That's why we keep ending up here," Nate realised, he turned to gargantuan golem and yelled, "Um.. Dromp is it?"

Dromp's eyes seemed to shift toward nate, than he said, "oh, why hello down there!"

His voice boomed causing a gust of wind to blow over the group.

"CAN YOU STOP MAKING MAZES FOR A SECOND? WE REALLY GOTTA GET TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN!" Nate yelled.

"Sorry, but Gabriel said not to let any oni up here!" Dromp's voice boomed.

"_Of course, this guy set up a maze maker… wait, did he just say oni?_" at that moment Nate got an idea, "WELL… I'M NOT AN ONI! I'M HUMAN!"

"Yeah," Faux Kappa agreed, "NONE OF US ARE ONI!"

Dromp leaned down to inspect them, then said, "well would you look at that, I guess you aren't!"

"SO CAN YOU LET US THROUGH?" the young watch user called out.

"Well…" Dromp seemed to be thinking it over, "Okay I will!

"Yes!" Nate cheered.

"... if the pretty horned lady gives me a kiss!" the giant added.

At that moment, all eyes fell on Insomni, who despite not being seen, was blushing furiously, "NO! No way, I am not doing that!"

"Oh come on!" Nate called to her.

"You wannya save Damonya or Nyot?!" Jibanyan asked.

The one-eyed djinn pouted, "fine."

She floated over to the living mountain, and quickly pecked him on the cheek. Her lips met the taste of dirt which made her gag, despite this, the giant blushed and said, "Ok, you can go."

The sound of the earth shifting back to its original formation rang through the air as the group began running up the trail.

"And one more thing!" Nate heard Dromp say just before something small and metal hit him in the back of the head. He looked down to see Dromp's yokai medal laying on the ground, "Call me anytime!"

"Once you get past the mazes and bleeding ears, Dromp is actually a pretty nice guy," Swelterrier chuckled.

Nate pocketed the medal and joined the haste the others displayed, within minutes they had reached the Mountain shrine, if Nate recalled correctly, the Crank-a-kai was in the back woods behind it. Nate gestured to the yokai to follow him as they were hit by thick forests.

Swelterrier took the lead and began swiping his balde at every branch and plant in their path, eventually, they came to the barrier blocking the capsule machine off from the rest of the world, only now it was opened. The group passed through it and continued to run toward their destination.

In front of the tree that was home to the Crank-a-kai, there was an orb of golden energy, inside of which, an unconscious damona, in front of her, Gabriel stood chanting something from a book in japanese. Close to him, Komane stood and had seemed to have taken notice of their approach, he shook his partner's shoulder, "Gabe, we've got company!"

"What?" he briefly turned to the rag tag team, "keep them away, I'm not done with the ritual!"

"On it," the lion dog said leaping up while swirling his aura, "Spirit Burst!"

A shockwave became a blue barrier of fire blocking them off from the tree.

"Hmm, how are we gonna get past this one?" Nate questioned staring down the wall of fire.

"I've got this one!" Jibanyan said running forward. He began to swirl his own aura before leaping into the air, igniting his fists, "Paws of Flaming Fury!"

He began to rapidly punch the fire wall, his paws glowing like red embers against the blue light. With each punch, the barrier seemed to weaken.

"Hellfire?!" Komane said as Jibanyan delivered a finishing punch, causing it to collapse.

"Like the nyew trick?" the nekomata asked.

"Definitely!" Nate exclaimed as the rest of the yokai charged in. seeing the approaching onslaught, Gabriel went for his watch and began to summon yokai of his own.

"B3-NK1!"

"Enerfly!"

"Rhinormus!"

The three newly summoned yokai, along with Copperled, joined Komane on the battlefield. Enerfly began inspiriting Rhinormus as the beetle yokai charged forward.

"_Deleting opposition!_" No-bot said coming to the front of the group swirling his electric aura, "_ALL GUNS BLAZING! :D_"

The yopple-bot began firing all of his artillery toward the insect duo. Thanks to the luck boost, Rhinormus had just the amount of time to turn his back to the robo-kai's soultimate, his back carapace tanking most of the blast, however he was knocked back a few feet.

B3-NK1 saw an opportunity to attack the yopple bot, only to be countered by a blast of water from Faux Kappa, "not happening, my dude."

From his left, Swelterrier drew his blade and swung at machine yokai. However, B3-NK1 swung back with his own weapon, locking the two swordsman yokai in a duel.

Enefly was flying around Komane, taunting the lion dog as he constantly flew just out of his reach.

Copperled slithered over to insomni, with a wave of his fan he said, "you will sssurren-"

He was interrupted by the djinn's eye beam removing his ability to blink, causing him to squeal in pain. Jibanyan jumped into the snake yokai, piercing his hide with his flaming claws, adding to his agony. Finally, Insomni used the end of her spectral tale as a mace and knocked him upside the head. Copperled fell to the ground, disappearing in a puff of purple smoke, only his soul remaining.

At the same time, both Swelterrier and Faux Kappa unleashed their soultimates on B3-NK1, the combination of heat and water being too much for his body to handle. With their own target down, Swelterrier lunged forward and jabbed Rhinomous's chest plate, while his kappa companion hit enerfly with his flask, canceling the inspiritment.

Without his luck boosted, No-bot launched a final bomb toward the giant rhino-stag, destroying his form in a fiery blast, Swelterrier leaping out of the way.

Enerfly attempted to out rune Faux kappa, only to have his thorax pierced by Jibanyan's claw, "Bzz, I regret nothing!"

Seeing his yokai fall, Gabriel prepared to summon more to the scene, only for Yoink to appear out of nowhere and snatch his stopwatch, "Yoink!"

"Ugh, Komane, Stop them!" the exorcist yelled.

The lion dog took notice of the big headed yokai, and tore through Enefly's physical form and began to give chase. Faux stood in his way, but to no avail as Komane's holy fire evaporated the water in his plate, reducing him to a statue.

Next to get in his way was insomni who received a sucker punch to the eye. Finally swelterrier blocked his way, the two fiery canines became locked in combat, Komane was strong, but swelterrier was immune to his heat.

Yoink ran up to Nate handing him Gabriel's watch, "here ya g-ah!"

That was all he had time to say before Komane overpowered Swelterrier and launched a fireball, destroying his form in one hit.

The lion dog glared at Nate, whom was now only defended by No-bot, and Jibanyan, both staring daggers at their opponent. Though upon seeing Nate, Komane's look of anger turned to one of confusion, "what? That's impossible, the holy water in that gas should have removed any inspiritment you were under!"

"I was never inspirited!" the boy shot back.

"But… that demon.." Komane was looking beginning to think this was a huge mistake.

"Damona was never any harm, yes she was annoying, but in the grand scheme of things, the only people she really hurt were those trying to attack her!" Nate yelled in frustration, "she's to me what you are to Gabriel, she may make threats, but she doesn't make good on them!"

"This… Oh no," Komane's face turned grim as he looked to his partner, "The ritual is almost complete! Gabe, SHE'S INNOCENT!"

Gabriel seemed to have not heard him, as he continued chanting. Looking at the watch in his hand, Nate got and idea. He curled his hand back and pitched Gabriel's yokai watch straight at the orb, went it hit, the golden light shattered like glass.

Damona's eyes shot open, in a panic her hands ignited her hands in purple aura, the surpirsed Gabriel also took a fighting stance, pulling out a holy water grenade.

"Stop!" Komane yelled, getting both their attentions, "this is all a big misunderstanding! The family was never in danger, and she was only fighting in self defence!"

"What?" Gabriel said in surprise, before anything else could happen, Nate ran over and grabbed damona in a bear-hug, "Damona!"

"See?" komane said to his partner, who seemed to have gotten the picture.

"Oh… well I'm glad I was stopped," the man rubbed the back of his head.

"Ugh, what happened?" Damona asked, feeling a splitting headache.

"They almost put you back, but it's totally cool now!" her fiance chuckled nervously.

"We apologize for the inconvenience," they heard gabriel saying from behind them, "I hate getting into misunderstandings like this."

"Wait… you guys aren't gonna attack us… but you're members of the order," Damona said skeptically.

"Be that as is may, I would never put an innocent soul in the crank-a-kai," the exorcist replied, "not even demons deserve that punishment without reason."

"We just got a lil' carried away," Komane sighed, "really sorry y'all had to deal with this."

"Well, next time how about you don't start things off by attacking and hospitalizing one of us, mkay?" damona said with a bit of venom, she was rightfully ticked off.

"Point taken, though only if do not get any reports of your antics," Gabriel held out his hand.

"Deal," Damona said shaking it.

Komane flashed a grin at Nate, "here, no hard feelin."

Komane flipped his medal toward the boy, whom caught it and pocketed it.

"Try not to summon me too often, Ah do hav' ta work ya know," the lion dog said, to which Nate nodded. The fiery yokai pushed his partner, gesturing the couple.

"Oh," Gabriel said picking up the hint, he looked through his bag for a few seconds, than pulled from it a Blue book decorated in golden writing that Nate couldn't understand, "I hope you will take this as retribution, it is a yokai Medallium, used for storing medals."

Nate took the book from the man, " thank you, Mister Mamoru."

"You're quite welcome, you should be able to return to your home soon and-" "there he is!"

The exorcist was interrupted by a pair of oni leaping to there side.

"The kabuki brothers?" Damona questioned as a sweat roled down Gabriel and Komane's faces.

"Um… we gotta go," Komane said as Gabriel grabbed his watch and quickly summoned Mirapo, "seeya!"

The exorcist and his familiar leaped into the mirror, which disappeared in a flash of light.

"Darn it, not again!" Toadel demon said kicking the ground.

"Don't worry, your highness, we will not stop until justice is served!" Arachnevil said addressing Damona.

"Uh-" the half-demon started, but before she could say anything, the brothers leaped away, "well than, so you came to save me, huh?"

"Hey, I came here too!" Jibanyan whined.

"Couldn't let my fiance get locked in limbo," Nate chuckled.

Damona returned the favor in one of the cutest giggles Nate had ever seen, especially from her, "thanks."

She pecked him on the cheek, before giving him a grinn.

"Anytime," Nate said.

Meanwhile, in a time and place that they were unaware of, Kin and Gin kneeled in front of a large japanese paper door. From the other side, a figure loomed over them.

"Your highness," Kin said to start, "we were unfortunately unable to persuade the oni princess."

"WHAT?!" a rage filled voice of an elderly woman rung through the halls, "The Brat she's engaged to is the biggest threat to my plans out there, and you FAILED!"

"Forgive us, oh great one, she was much too stubborn!" Gin pleaded.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT TAKES!" the voice boomed, "GET RID OF HIS FRIENDS, TEAR THAT WATCH TO PEICES! TAKE EVERYTHING FROM HIM! DUN, DUN, DUH!"

"Yes, your majesty," the two yokai said in unison. What? Did you think we were done?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: the "Rare" one.

"Seriously?" Zoey said as she and Nate walked to the latter's home, "you two did all that, and I missed it?"

"Well, we were up against an exorcist, and you don't have any yokai," Nate chuckled.

"That one be the case much longer," Zoey raised her wrist, showing off a black and blue yokai watch.

"How did you get that anyway?" her friend asked.

A sweat dropped down the bespectacled girl's face, "story for another time."

As they came up to Nate's porch, they noticed something odd. Slithering across it, was a chubby, yellow, snake like creature with a pink heart on it's tale and a large four leaf clover on its head, it turned to them saying in a high pitched voice, "Noko!"

"What the… is this some kind of yokai?" the boy wondered.

"Awe, it's cute!" Zoey said, kneeling to get a closer look, "come'ere little guy, I won't hurt'cha!"

"Noko!" the creature said slithering towards her, licking her hand.

"Guess it can't talk," Nate said. It seemed reasonable, sure he'd a decent number of yokai he knew were animals in body, but there was nothing ruling out that some just remain animals when they die.

"Hmm, well what should I call you," Zoey wondered.

"Noko!" the snake yokai replied.

"Well, that seems like the only thing he can say," the male watch user said.

"What, we going off pokemon logic?" his friend grumbled, she thought to herself taking a close look at the yokai, "I've got it! Clover!"

"Noko!" the yokai gave an excited cheer.

"Guess he likes it," Nate said opening the door, "come on, let's show Damona."

The boy walked in, followed by Zoey holding the newly dubbed, Clover. The group heard clanging from another room, followed by screaming, and what sounded like a small explosion, regardless of what they were hearing, Damona, with a pot on her head and broom in hand, frantically opened the living room door, flew through in a panic, and slammed it shut.

"Nate!" she screamed, "we have a situatiooooooonnnn-AHHH!"

Nate noticed that she seemed to be staring at Zoey, more specifically, the yokai she held in her arms.

Still screaming, Damona grabbed Clover and threw him out the front door, slamming it shut afterward.

"Clover!" Zoey yelled.

"Damona, what is up with you?" Nate asked his undead fiance.

"W-what's u-up with me? Why don't you j-just take a look!" the half demon's eye twitched, she pointed at the living room door. From the otherside Nate could faintly hear noise, "_Noko! Noko! Noko!_"

Nate carefully creaked the door open, and his eyes widened. All over the living room and kitchen, were at least 30 exact copies of Clover, each one saying, "Noko!"

"What are those things?" Nate asked quietly shutting the door.

"They're called Noko," Damona said showing the page on her yokaI-pad.

Noko: E rank

Slippery

"Read it and weap!" she handed the device to her fiance, who read aloud, "Noko, the lucky snake yokai. Originally thought to be extremely rare, it was recently discovered they reproduce at an alarming rate, if left unattended they could easily take over a small residential area."

"Ugh, I hate those things, they're all slimy and lick nearly everything," Damoan shivered.

"Really, I think they're cute," Zoey said examine the chubby snakes.

"CUTE!?" Damona held Zoey by the collar, "those things are pests! When I was little, a whole bunch of them got into Oni Castle, living in the walls, eating any thing they could, by the time we figured out they were there, there were hundreds! So… much… licking."

"Okay, you've got problems, girl," Zoey said.

"How long do you think they've been here?" Nate asked.

"There are exactly 37 of them, not counting the one I threw out, so they've likely only been here a few days, must have smelled the food and noticed no one was here," the half demon replied.

"Wait you counted?" Zoey asked though she was not answered.

"We have to get every last one, if even one is left this could all start over!" Damona said as she joined Nate in peaking at the infestation of snakes, "we have to be very qui-"

"HEY GUYS, I'M BACK!" Jibanyan called as he opened the front door, drawing the attention of every Noko in the room. As they all turned head toward the door, Nate and Damona's pupils shrunk.

Damona grabbed the back of her Fiance's shirt, and yelled, "Run!"

She pulled him back and ran out through the front door, followed by Zoey carrying a confused Jibanyan, just as a tidal wave of Noko burst through the living room door, following them outside. Now in the street, they were quickly surrounded.

"Not good, not good, not good," Damona said frantically as the Noko began to close in. She covered her hands in her purple aura and began blasting them with her ice, keeping them at bay.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Zoey asked, though her words fell silent as Jibanyan joined her, clawing at the snakes.

Unfortunately, there were too many and the noko were too fast for either of them to do much damage. One Noko got really close to Damona and licked her straight up the face.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Damona screamed in response, knocking the snake off of her. She began swirling her aura frantically, "SHINY CHAOS!"

An orb of her purple aura was launched toward the hoard of noko, most moved out of the way, but three in the back were not as lucky. When the soultimate hit, a flash of white light blinded everyone. When it faded a purple mass was left in the Nokos' place.

"Uh…" everyone collectively said.

"That's never happened before," the demon princess said in confusion. Confusion that turned to fear when the purple blob began moving. The mass began to shift, almost slithering. From it, three heads that resembled the noko, yet without their clovers, rose from it, all three connected at the bottom of the neck, attached to which were two, chubby little arms with four fingers each.

"Damona… what did you do?" Nate asked in a quiet panic.

"I have no idea!" the yuki-onna replied.

The head on the left opened its mouth letting out a long purple tongue. The head on the right did the same a few seconds later. Finally, the middle mouth opened, only instead of a tongue, was a huge, beety, red eye that starred the group down.

"Slimamander!" the beast screeched through all three mouths, "I see you!"

Slimamander: A rank

Shady

The beast began using its arms to drag itself forward, all three of its mouths sprouted tongues that began to go towards Damona.

"Oh no you don't!" the oni princess said blasting tongue after tongue, but it seemed every tiem they just came back. One latched itself onto Damona's arm, she screamed and blasted it off with her free hand, which another tongue instantly went for, "What the infinite inferno is this thing!"

"Slimamander!" Nate said reading form the yokaI-pad, "it says that when three Noko are exposed to demonic energy at the same time, their bodies can combine into a three headed, fire-breathing, Snake-like monster!"

"Now ya tell me!" Damon yelled just before Slimamander grabbed both her arms pulling them apart to prevent her from attacking, "these tongues have surprisingly strong grip!"

The third mouth opened and inside she could see a developing fireball.

"oh shoot this thing is mad!" Nate said.

The next thing anyone knew, Zoey ran in front of Damona and threw a rock into the open mouth. It hit the back of the monster's throat, causing it to yelp in pain, dropping the oni princess. The eye rolled into its middle mouth and glared at the young, ghost fanatic, however after its eye soon pacified.

"What the?" Zoey said, only to be interrupted by Slimamanders tongues affectionately licking her," hey, Stop it! That tickles!"

The beast stopped, then said with all three mouths, "Friend."

"Wait a minute… Clover?" Zoey said. The middle head came down to her chest, seeming to purr against it, "woah… you look awesome!"

The head seemed to smile, before spitting out a yokai medal. The bespectacled girl picked it up from the ground and gave the now much larger Clover a hug, "you and I are going to raise so much hell!"

"Um, should we be worried about that?" Nate asked.

"Meh, I'm sure it will be fin-" Damona's thought was interrupted by yet another Noko coming up and licking her, "AHHH!"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Rebel Roxy

"_Be careful, Agent Mamoru, three other exorcists were called in, and all of them have lost contact_," a deep voice said from the other end of Gabriel's phone.

"Fear not, sir, I have yet to fail an assignment," Gabriel said, hanging up.

"Cept with Damona that is," Komane laughed in the seat next to him.

"I do believe she defeated you on a number of occasions," the exorcist replied with a smirk.

His familiar donned an unamused look on his face, "yur no fun."

Their car came to a stop outside a very rundown looking house. Its black paint seemed to peel off of its rotting would, most of the windows were either boarded up or smashed out right, the entire house looked like it was on the brink of collapse.

Gabriel and Komane exited the car and took a look at the place.

"Eh, figure's THIS is the kinda place ta be haunted," Komane said, "what's the situation?"

"A Rank, the owners planned to tear this place down to sell the land, that's when the spirit began attacking. Three exorcists were called to investigate however none have reported back," Gabriel answered, "we must approach with extreme caution."

"Don't do anythang reckless, got it," Komane said, igniting his flames. The exorcist pulled from his bag a holy water grenade, both vigilant, the duo entered the run down building and began to look around, "gosh dang, this place stinks."

The lion dog held his nose to prevent the putrid smell of decay from entering his nostrils. The inside of the house certainly matched the outside, decaying walls, stained carpet, holes in the ceiling, everything about this place screamed bad omen.

From another room, Komane began hearing noises, like muffled screaming. He signaled for Gabriel to follow him as they carefully crept to one of the downstairs bedrooms, the screaming continued. After sharing a nod, Gabriel kicked the door down and the source of the screaming was revealed.

Another exorcist, younger than gabriel with brown hair, was tied to a chair with a gag over his mouth.

"Welp, there's one!" Komane said leaping behind the other exorcist, beginning to untie his bonds. The younger man seemed to have seen something, then began to scream again.

Before Gabriel could tell his familiar to ungag him, he heard something at the back of his head, "_Click, clack!_"

"Drop the grenade," a raspy, feminine voice said as what felt like a pistol was pressed against his skull. He sighed at how they could have possibly fallen for this and dropped his weapon to the ground. The exorcist slowly raised his hands as the owner of the voice said, "turn around, if your familiar tries anything I blow your brains out."

Gabriel slowly rotated, getting a good look at his captor. She was a fiery redhead, her hair falling just below her shoulders, her pale yellow eyes were mostly hidden among her black eyeshadow, along with matching lipstick. On her right ear, an earring of a pentagram hung. Her attire was that of a black trench coat, ripped jeans and sneakers, all of it worn down.

Gabriel looked at the woman in surprise, "Roxanne?"

"Long time no see, Gabe.. and it's Roxy now," the woman said, not even moving her weapon.

"Uh…" Komane looked confused, "y'all know each other?"

"We trained together in the academy," Gabriel said to his familiar, than addressed the woman before him, "I take it the reports were about _You_ rather than any rogue yokai?"

"Heh, you're half right," Roxy said with a snicker, taking a black and red watch pendant from her pocket, using only one hand she slid a medal into its dial.

"Summoning, TOUGH!" the watch chimed.

"**Gruff, stuff! ruff, bluff! red bang, checkagstan, bling blang, TOUGH!"**

"Bruff!" A lizard-like demon appeared behind the redhead. He had a large upper body, purple, scaly skin, a large yellow pompadour, and very punk looking attire, "ya called?"

Bruff: A rank

Tough

"We've got an exorcist and his mangy dog sticking their noses where they don't belong," Roxy replied, "whaddya say, big bro? Beat the hell out of em?"

"Thought you'd never ask!" the demon said, raising a wooden club covered in nails. As the two began to close in, Gabriel ducked as Komane shot a burst of holy fire over his head. seeing the on-coming flame, Roxy tackled the demon out of the way as Gabriel went for his grenade.

Pulling the pin, the small weapon burst into a cloud of tear gas and holy water which quickly filled the room. Komane took advantage to burn through the second exorcist's restraints.

The younger man leaped to his feat and ripped the gag from his mouth revealing a scowl on his face. Gabriel motioned toward the door, both his familiar and colleague nodded in agreement as the ran passed him, leaving the room. Once they were through, he followed, taking a pouch from his coat and pouring its sandy content across the doorway before taking off.

Roxy groaned as she got to her feat, she turned to the demon below her with a look of concern, "you okay, bro?"

"I'm fine, little gas never hurt nobody," Bruff replied, getting up, "but there gettin' away, we can't lose this hiding spot!"

The demon charged to the doorway, but was blocked by an unseen force. He raised a brow as she knocked on the empty air, fealing something push back against him. Bruff growled as he looked down seeing the line of salt on the doorway, it appeared as if tiny mushrooms were growing along it, "Sacred Salt!"

"Damn it all!" Roxy yelled, "that stuff is impossible to move without a potion!"

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up," Bruff said, moving from the door. Roxy nodded and ran through the door, cocking her gun and shooting at the fleeing exorcists. The brute swung his bat at a nearby wall causing it to collapse, leaving a hole large enough for him to get through.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was narrowly dodging his attacker's bullets. The woman seemed to grow more agitated with every missed shot. Eventually, the group made it out the front door, Komane used his holy fire to block off the house.

"Good work, that should keep them in the house long enough to call for reinforcements," the exorcist said.

Roxy stopped in her tracks at the sight of the flames, she'd seen this tactic before, exorcists would always use it to keep powerful demons in one place until they could get some back up. Lucky for her, she and Bruff had thought of this.

Speaking of which, the brute ran full force towards her, the woman leaped into the air, landing on her demonic partner's back. Bruff continued to charge, crashing through the barricade of flames with not a single scratch. Roxy took aim with her pistol, but was interupted.

"Eh, they can have the house," Bruff said to her, "it's more important we get outta' dodge!"

His partner in crime growled in annoyance before putting her weapon away. Bruff resumed his running, taking off onto the highway and was gone within seconds leaving the two exorcists and Komane dumbfounded.

"Why can't these cases ever be simple anymore?" the lion-dog sighed.

Gabriel turned to the other exorcist and asked, "where are the others?"

"In the basement," he replied, "from what I heard they were planning to skip town after the first of us showed up, but had too much gear in the house to simply leave, they were using it as a base of sorts, lots of shady yokai coming and going."

"I'll call headquarters, tell them to bring a small team, see what they were hiding, you go untie the others," Gabriel said. The other man nodded and re-entered the house.

"So…" Komane started, "who's this Roxy chick?"

"Her full name is Roxanne Hanran," Gabriel replied, "she trained to become an exorcist alongside me until she was expelled from the academy."

"How'd that happen?" his familiar pressed further.

"That demon is her familiar," Gabriel replied, gazing in the direction they had left, "_but how did she end up like this?_"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nate's Birthday

It was a warm, summer day in springdale, Damona was using her human disguise to join Zoey and Lina for lunch at a cafe in downtown springdale. Nate had recommended that she get more friends besides Insomni, the half demon found the human girls… tolerable. Though, their need to make every conversation somehow relate to the supernatural was somewhat annoying.

They were going on about something relating to the local school at night, or something. To be honest Damona wasn't really paying attention, Instead rather she was focusing on her fudge sundae. She let a grin slip onto her face as she scooped up another spoonful of the creamy desert. It was like eating liquid joy!

"Hey, Damona, whatcha' get Nate for his birthday?" Zoey asked, bringing the half demon out of her thoughts.

She stared at the human for a solid twenty seconds before saying, "Nate's what?"

"His birthday, you know, the anniversary of when someone was born in which we give them presents to mark the occasion?" Zoey said twiddling her thumbs, "of which it is currently Nate's."

"THAT'S TODAY?!" the oni princess said in a panic.

Lina let out a small laugh, "you didn't know?"

"No, he hasn't even mentioned a birthday!" Damona said, "why did neither of you tell me?"

"You're his fiance, you should have known," Zoey said, donning a smirk akin to the yuki-onna's signature one, she rolled her eyes in response. The black haired girl stood up and said, "hate to cut this short, but I gotta get going. Clover need's feeding, and I need to get Nate's gift from my closet before my sister finds it. Seeya!"

The bespeckled girl left some money on the table to pay for her part of the tab, than began walking away. Damoan sighed and banged her head on the table, "I've only known Nate for a few weeks, I don't know enough about him to get a meaningful gift!"

"Wish I could help," Lina replied with a quiet frown, "but I've only known Nate since last school year, and we only started talking often when I found out about you."

"Great, just great, the useful one left," the half demon sighed.

"If you really want any help, I'd ask some of his closer friends, Bear, Eddie, Katie, I've seen him hang out with Sarah on occasion, honestly any of them are better choices than me," Lina listed off.

Damona growled at the mention of the first girl, while she tolerated Katie when Nate was around, she by no means liked her, it was like salt in a wound when the princess found out she had tried to persuade Nate to let her be sealed back in the Crank-a-kai. She didn't know what it was, but something about that girl made Damona want to burn the city to the ground.

Those violent thoughts aside, she had to admit Lina had a point. The humans she had listed off had known Nate much longer than she had, one of them was bound to be some kind of help.

Damona paid her part of the tab and bid Lina adue, before returning to her yokai form and flying off. Given her location the closest one of her fiance's associates was Edward, to be honest he was the one of them she could stand the most. Though his odd "Cyber-hipster" lifestyle confused the half demon, she recognised him as a fellow aristocrat. The human boy seemed to have money and influence to spare, she could tell that just by the size of his house.

The Half-demon floated to the ground in front of the Archer Residence's gate. She placed her yokai leaf on her head re-disguising herself as a human, she figured that enough people knew of her existence already.

She pressed a green button on a screen near the door and was greeted with a voice via intercom, "_Yes?_"

Damona pressed another button near a microphone before speaking into it, "Hello, I'm here to see Edward."

"_Are you a friend of his?_" the voice asked.

"More like a friend of a friend, I simply need to ask him something," the yokai girl answered.

The voice was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "_make it quick_."

The gate opened allowing her to the front door, she entered the upper class home and admired the modern decor. Soon after, Eddie came down the stairs greeting her.

"Heyya, thanks for stopping by, just one question, who are you?" the boy asked.

"Edward, right?" Damona asked to which he nodded.

"You can just call me Eddie, everyone does," He said in a casual tone, "and you?"

"Damona," the half demon bowed in respect, "I came to ask you something, you know Nathan Adams?"

"You a friend of his?" Eddie asked.

"More like we're an item," Damona replied, "ya see we've been… dating a few weeks now and Nate completely forgot to tell me his birthday was soon and I have no idea what to get him."

"Wait, you're Nate's girlfriend? Ha, didn't expect him to be the first of us to get one," Eddie chuckled, "I mean, he's a nice guy, but he's not that interesting."

Meanwhile, Nate could swear someone had just called him average.

"Regardless, I'll help ya out, Nate's my best bud," Eddie began walking up to his room, gesturing for the disguised yokai to follow.

The two entered his room, which was very similar to Nate's. The human went to his closet taking out a box that featured a man in dark purple and black armor. Damona had to admit that design wise the illustrated man would seem very intimidating in person.

"As long as I've known Nate, he's been a huge fan of the Space wars movies, especially the villain, Emperor Krill," Eddie explained showing off the box, "so I pulled some strings to get him the limited edition Krill action figure."

"_A toy?_" the oni-princess thought to herself, "well… I suppose he'd like something like that."

"Yeah, so you can't exactly go wrong with Space wars stuff," Eddie chuckled, "unfortunately, thats about as much I can help you with for now, I am way too busy today, gotta do some coding, get this thing wrapped, honestly, I'm just hoping I have enough time to even make it to Nate's party tonight."

"I understand, thank you for the advice," Damona bowed before leaving the residence, "well that was little help, I don't even know what space wars is… ugh, let's try the next guy."

In more ways than one, Barnaby "Bear" Bernstein reminded Damona of her cousin, Gargaros. Both were large, strong, simple minded people who often needed to be told things that were obvious. Because of this, she had a hard time thinking of the boy as anything other than a mindless lacky, so now she'd have to actively try to respect him long enough to get some advice.

She found the vietnamese boy at the edge of the river where Faux Kappa lived, fishing in the shallow water…she hoped he wasn't using something important as bait again.

"Hey, are you bear?" Damona called to him. The boy seemed to have not heard her as he was lost in concentration. She called again, "hello?... HELLO?!"

The last call finally got a reaction from him as he jumped in surprise dropping his fishing rod, "Ah! Awe man!"

He turned to Damona, who simply said, "they call you Bear right?"

"Who's asking?" the boy raised a brow.

"I'm Damona," the half demon answered, "Nate's girlfriend."

Bear took a few seconds to process that last part, "Nate has a girlfriend?"

"Regardless, He didn't tell me anything about his birthday, so now I've got no idea what to get him," Damona said, eager to get to the point, "I've seen him talk to you so I figured it wouldn't be too big a waste of time to ask."

The human before her put his hand to his chin, "birthday ideas, hmm…"

He continued to silently think to himself, Damona stared at him, eyes only half open. He was beginning to test her patience. He continued to think to himself.

"I've got nothing," Bear finally said, shrugging.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Damona said angrily, "if you can't think of anything how did you even get him a gift?"

"I'm given him my old soccer ball," the boy said, not entirely sure why she was getting mad.

"Ugh, Thanks for nothing," she sighed walking away, "ugh, that only leaves Katie."

Thankfully, the girl she dreaded was already aware of her true form, so she didn't need to keep up the human ficade. Katie was currently in the mall in downtown springdale… Damona knew this because Whisper wouldn't stop texting on the Kainet.

"Let's see here…" Katie said looking among the shelves of one of the stores. Her eyes fell on a strange coin, decorated with five golden stars, "I wonder what this thing is?"

"Sure is purtty," Komasan admired the little coin.

"Oh, why this little trinket, I'm sure it's nothing that special," Whisper tried sounding smart again, "afterall, it's in a human store for less than a few dollars, it can't be anythin-" "That's a crank-a-kai coin."

All three of them jumped in surprise to Damona seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"What?" Katie asked recovering from the shock.

"It's a five star crank-a-kai coin, they work for that prize ball machine in the woods that spits out yokai," the oni-hybrid said, "but that's besides the point, I need your help."

"You… need _my_ help?" Katie raised a brow, she never thought she hear that from Damona of all people, "with what?"

Damona had an embarrassed look, "I need a birthday gift for Nate."

Katie looked at her for a couple seconds, "Cutting it a little close, aren't we?"

"I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS TODAY!" the princess yelled in rage. She took a deep breath, and more calmly said, "Look, I don't like you, but I've exhausted all other options, can you help?"

"First of all, feelings mutual," the human girl replied bluntly, "and to be honest, I'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Busy? With wha-" Damona started before she began to connect the dots, "Oh my Shuka, you forgot it was his birthday too, didn't you?!"

Katie blushed, confirming her suspicions, "It slipped my mind, I've been busy with yokai stuff all week"!

"Oh, you act all high and mighty about _My_ morality, but you're just as self centered!" Damona said in an accusing tone.

"Um, Ladies?" Whisper said, trying to stop an all out fued, "Why don't we calm down and discuss this rationally?"

"Ugh, the djinn's right," Damona sighed, "look, Nate saved me from a fate worse than death, I just want to make him feel appreciated."

The girl looked at the yokai in disbelief, she'd only known her for a few weeks, but that was genuinely the nicest thing she'd heard her say.

"Well…" Katie pause, "The best gifts are ones that mean something, like they're giving a part of you…"

"_Giving a part of you,_" Damona thought, looking down at her kimono, she'd had it practically her entire life, it was the blanket she was held in as a baby, her hood when she was a small child, and now it was practically part of her… that gave her an idea.

"Surprisingly helpful," she bowed before floating away.

"You're welcome," Katie grumbled before her eyes once again fell on the coin, "_so it works for the crank-a-kai?_"

Damona immediately took out her YokaI-pad and logged onto the Kainet. There, she looked through a list of yokai tailors in the general area, stopping on a yokai named 'Dazzabel.' A smirk formed on her.

Later that day, After Nate's birthday party had concluded, the boy entered his room, setting down the gifts he'd received from his friends on his bed, next to a lounging Jibanyan.

"Oh hey, Birthday boy," The nekomata greeted him, taking a golden wrapped chocolate bar from his belt, "been savin this for ya!"

"A deluxe Chocobar?" Nate smiled as he took the candy, "surprised you didn't eat it!"

"I don't eat _Every_ Chocobar put in front of me!" Jibanyan replied, disproving his point by eating another bar he had pulled from his belt. Nate simply chuckled.

"Oh, honey!" He heard Damona call from the other end of the room. She had both hands behind her back for a few seconds, before taking out a black box with a purple bow, "happy birthday."

"Aw, thanks Damona!" her fiance said, taking the box.

Upon opening it, he discovered it's contents were a Black sweatshirt with the exact design of Damona's kimono. The human took it from the box and tried it on, fealing it's silky material perfectly fit his body.

"Nice huh, now we match!" the oni princess smiled.

"I love it," Nate said, zipping it up. At that moment, he noticed something, her left sleeve was smaller than the other, "wait, what happened to your kimono?"

"Oh, that?" Damona said holding up her hand, "it's how I made the sweatshirt, I cut a piece off and the yokai tailor, Dazzabel. With her power she could make an entire outfit out of that one scrap! Do you like it?"

Nate looked at her for a second, before grabbing her in a hug, "it's amazing!"

Damona hugged back, a small smile formed as she embraced him. Unfortunately, this quiet moment was interrupted by Nate's mother knocking on the door, "Nate, your grandma's gift just came in the mail!"

The young couple broke their embrace and Nate opened the door. His mother handed him a box covered in japanese decorated wrapping paper. Her tour it off and opened the box, a shocked expression forming on his face.

Confused to see her fiance's reaction, Damona floated up to see the gift for herself. Inside of the box was a blue wrist-watch with a golden gear around it's red dia, its face however caught their attention. A pair of clock hands over a cyan, green, pink and purple background.

The two looked to each other with the same thought, "_A Yokai Watch?!_"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: A New Yokai Watch

Later that Night, Nate, Damona, and Jibanyan all sat in a circle around the new "Yokai watch."

"Ok, so we all know the big question…" Damona said, staring at the device.

"How did my grandma get a Yokai watch?" Nate finished her thought.

"Read the nyote again," Jibanyan said.

"Dear Nathan, this watch was your grandfather's greatest possession, it was his dying wish that it be given to you on your twelfth birthday, use it well, Grandma Lucy," Nate read.

"So you're grandad's greatest possession was a Yokai watch?" Damona questioned, "than how'd he get it? From what I heard they just came out, it's not exactly smart for an old man to go to the yokai world."

"Wait, they just came out?" her fiance questioned, the half demon nodded. Nate gained a quizzical expression, "that makes even less sense, Grandpa Nathaniel died just before I was born, even if he got it as a yokai, it doesn't make any sense giving it to me would be his dying wish!"

"Perhaps it is not a yokai watch at all. -_-" all attention turned to the robotic voice of No-bot, "I can scan the device to verify if it is an official Yopple Yokai watch."

"Oh yeah, the company that made Nyo-bot also made the watches," Jibanyan said.

"Give it a go," Nate held the watch up to it.

"Scanning…" The Robo-kai said, analysing the device for a solid thirty seconds, "Scan complete. This device is NOT an official Yopple product."

"So it isn't a yokai watch?" Nate asked.

"Negative, analysis shows that this _was _indeed designed to fill the same functions as an official yokai watch. -_-" No-bot answered.

"So it's a bootleg?" Jibanyan wondered.

"What's a bootleg?" Damona questioned.

"It's something you by that's made to look like the official product, but is overall worse in quality," her fiance explained.

"Negative as well. o_o While indeed different, the inner-workings of this watch seem to be built in such a way that it will preform just as well, or even better than an official watch," No-bot said, almost sounding dumbfounded, "as strange as this may sound, this device might be a better alternative to a Yopple watch. O_o"

"We need to test it," Nate said taking off his yokai watch and replacing it with his grandfather's, "Jibanyan, step out of the room."

"On it!" the Nekomata said leaving the bedroom.

Once the cat yokai left the room, Nate took his yokai medal from his pocket ad said, "Come on out my friend, calling Jibanyan! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

He inserted it into the watch, the sound of gears locking into place was heard, thought apart from that, nothing seemed to have happened.

"What gives?" Damona said in an annoyed tone. No-bot floated over and turned the gear so that the engraved arrow was pointed at the printed 1.

"Oh? Summoning time!" the watch voice(which sounded different his time around) chimed, soon after, the medal began to glow as a lyricless version of the Charming tribe theme played. When it ended, No-bot turned the gearto the printed 2. Military trumpets played as the watch chimed, "Summoning Charming."

Pink runes quickly swirled around, a portal generating between them. From the portal, Jibanyan was launched into the air as if he were fired out of a canon!

"Jibany-AH!" The Nekomata said hitting his head on the ceiling and crashing to the floor, "Me.. ow."

"Guess this watch has some kick to it," Nate said in surprise.

"Ugh, nyew rule, only summon me outdoors or in a room with a high ceiling!" Jibanyan yelled in pain.

"Why didn't you just phase through the roof?" Damona asked in a deadpan tone.

Jibanyan paused, "... I forgot."

"Ok, so we know how the summoning works, thanks No-bot,"Nate said, the robo-kai bowed in response.

"Hey, what about m-" "Quiet, wimp!" Damona interrupted the cat.

"Now I wonder about the other fun- what happen to the medal?" Nate said, looking at Jibanyan's medal. For reasons unknown, it had shifted from silver to a metallic green. The picture had shrunk in order to make room for a section of the medal which had three holes in it.

"It changed?" his fiance shared his confusion.

"It would appear the medal has shifted to be better compatible with the watch. o_o" it was like No-bot was feeling genuine surprise, "fascinating."

"Well.. summoning is only half the watch's job," Nate said.

"Better test this next one in the field. Good news is, Yokai are a lot more active at night," Damona suggested, "No-bot?"

The Robo-kai nodded and its chest cavity opened revealing a projector. The projector detached from the machine and began to display a hologram of Nate sleeping.

"If I may, may I join you? I wish to catalog this watch's capabilities in order to improve future models, -_-" No-bot asked.

"Of course," Nate replied.

The group began to creep down the stairs and outside. The crisp, cold air made Nate thankful for his new hoodie. They began to walk down the block, when Nate swore he heard someone follow them, he turned seeing no one.

"You ok, Nyate?" jibanyan asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Nate answered and the group continued.

Unbeknownst to nate, Someone was following them.

The group made it to the park, seemed as good as any place to start. Nate flipped the red switch on his watch, which activated its light function, he found it weird that it had no lense. The group surveyed the area, looking for a yokai of any kind.

Nate's concentration was broken by the watch starting to jingle, as if it had a bell inside it. The Sound of a cracking branch soon followed. The boy turned to see it's origin, but was disappointed to see it was just a dog.

"Just a Toy Poodle," He sighed.

"It's not polite to raise your voice, young man," he heard a grown man's voice say.

At that everyone turned to the dog, who turned his head revealing a human face with black glasses. Nate and Jibanyan screamed upon seeing his unsettling appearance, meanwhile No-bot was unimpressed and Damona for some reason was all big-eyed.

"Oh, it's a yokai," Nate said, "um… hi, I'm Nate."

"Manjimutt," the human faced dog replied.

Manjimutt: E rank

Eerie

"Name describes his looks," Jibanyan sighed.

"I don't know, I think he's cute," Damona said, prompting everyone to stare at her, "What, I meant like a puppy or something."

The rest of her group continued to stare, but Manjimutt began to shed tears of joy.

"Finally! Someone who doesn't think of me as completely repulsive!" the strange yokai cheered, "i've waited for this day my entire afterlife!"

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Yes, tis a sad tale. You see when I was ali-" Manjimutt was interrupted by the sound of police sirens, " OH NO, NOT AGAIN!"

He took off running, chucking his medal at Nate, "CALL ME IN THREE DAYS IN CASE I GET ARRESTED!"

Nate caught the medal with a blank expression, everyone wondering what just happened.

"You know, I didn't use my watch on him,"he said to Damona.

"He must be visible to everyone," the princess sighed.

Once again, Nate heard walking behind him, only this time, the watch's bell rung again. He turned, seeing no one once again. Realization struck, "hey… the bell rung when Manjimutt was behind me…"

"You think it rings when Yokai are around?" Jibanyan asked. More footsteps were heard running passed them, though this time everyone noticed.

"Theres a yokai alright, and a fast one," Damona said looking around.

More running was heard behind them, Nate began shining the light, following the noise, but it seemed as if the hidden yokai was always a step ahead of it.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~," Damona said, keeping her eyes open, she saw something small run into her line of sight, "OVER THERE!"

Her fiance aimed the light in front of where she said. The yokai ran through and began glowing a bright yellow making it's form visible. For the most part it resembled a sandal, with a single eye, grass skirt and tiny legs. Its eye widened in surprise before the glow faded.

"There it is!" Nate exclaimed.

"I know that guy, he's Pittapat!" Damona declared.

Pittapat: E rank

Classic Mysterious

"He messes with people by walking behind them and hiding when they turn around!" the oni hybrid finished her thought.

"I'll get him!" Jibanyan exclaimed, leaping into action, fists ignited.

He swung at the classic yokai, but missed as it quickly ran to the side. He jumped for another attack but missed again, Pittapat seemed to taunt him.

In anger, Jibanyan began to swirl his aura, charging his soultimate. However, rather than his normal red aura, it was a bright golden as energy from Damona's and No-bot's auras began to fly into him, causing it to rapidly grow in size.

"Whats going on!?" Nate asked in a panic.

"I dunno, this has never happened before!" Damona felt as if she were going through the effort to charge her own aura. She noticed that Jibanyan wasn't the only thing glowing, so was Nate's watch, "what's up with your watch!"

Her fiance looked at the device, it had seemed he'd forgotten to take Jibanyan's medal from it, and now the coin was glowing the same as the nekomata's aura.

"PAWS OF FURY… MOXIE!" Jibanyan added the last part based off a feeling. He began to punch faster than he ever had, spreading a barrage of attacks so wide Pittapat could not escape. The classic yokai was hit roughly a hundred times in less than thirty seconds, his medal flying out of him just before he collapsed in pain, his body reduced to a soul.

The Medal rolled over to Nate as Jibanyan continued to punch, not the slightest sign of getting tired, or realising his opponent was already beaten.

"We're keeping that watch," Damona said in awe.

Nate picked up the medal and replied, "yep."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: the blue haired girl

A knock came onto Zoey's front door the next day, to which the black haired girl opened it revealing Nate and a human-disguised Damona.

"Hey guys, nice hoodie, Nate," She greeted them.

"Remind me why I need a babysitter?" Damona pouted, ignoring her… friend?

"Because last time I left you home alone, exorcists got involved," her fiance replied, "Gabriel said we're on three strike basis."

"I can take anything that guy can dish out!" the oni hybrid yelled.

"Um, guys," Zoey said, catching their attention.

"Thanks for doing this, Zoey, I'll be gone all day, and she is very untrustworthy," Nate replied.

"I'm 411, I can take care of myself!" Damona said.

"Relaxe, Nate, I babysit my sis all the time," Zoey said with a confident smirk, a smirk that became a frown when a voice called from another room, "ZOEY! ARE YOU TELLING PEOPLE YOU BABYSIT ME AGAIN!?"

A door opened and what looked like a shorter, scowling version of Zoey with a dark blue afro wearing a green shirt, blue skirt and pink hair clip walked in, "for the love of god, we're TWINS. We have the exact same age, stop telling everyone I'm younger than you!"

"You have an annoying little sister too?" Damona muttered.

"Hey Kaitlyn," Nate said in a friendly tone.

Kaitlyn wiped her scowl off her face to greet him, "hello Nathan, long time, about a year and a half to be exact."

"Yeah, it has been a while since I stopped by," the boy replied.

Zoey's twin seemed to grab a notepad and pencil out of nowhere, "any particular reason you appear now? After All, you and Zoey have been seeing eachother out of class less and less this year up until She randomly decided to start hanging out with you again, did you by any chance rekindle your childhood romance?"

"You had a crush on him too," her sister said with an annoyed tone.

With that, Kaitlyn began to blush profusely and walked out of the hallway.

"Works every time," Zoey's smirk returned.

"What was that about… never mind," Nate sighed, "I gotta get going, be back to get Damona around six."

"Seeya," Zoey waved goodbye as her friend shut the door, "so, wanna watch some tv or something?"

"Got nothing better to do," Damona sighed following her to the living room.

For the next hour or so Zoey and Damona watched one of the former's supernatural investigation shows. Well, Damona was trying to watch it, but Zoey's sister kept bombarding her with questions.

"So, where did you meet Nate?" Kaitlyn asked.

"In the woods, now shut up," Damona said bluntly.

"How did you start dating?" the human pressed.

"Why do you care?!" the half demon yelled, she was more annoying than those gnomes that had randomly appeared yesterday.

"I'm a junior reporter, I have a thirst for knowledge," the girl grinned.

"Yep, runs in the family, mines with ghosts, one of our cousins is obsessed with manga, once we set our interests on something, it is impossible to dissuade us from it," Zoey said nonchalantly.

"Can I borrow your phone? I'm gonna ask Nate how much longer I have to endure this," the princess asked. Zoey just gave her a sympathetic nod and handed her it. After some ringing, she was greeted to Nate's voice, "_what'd damona do_?"

"Nice to talk to you too, darling," Damona deadpanned.

"_Oh.. what do you want?_" he asked.

"How much longer you gonna be, Zoey's sister is super annoying," the half demon asked as said midget yelled in objection.

"_Look, I'm busy righ-_" Nate was interrupted by a voice she didn't recognise, a girl's voice, "_who you talking to?_"

"Who is that?" Damona raised a brow, despite knowing he couldn't see her.

"_Look, I gotta go,_" Nate said, hanging up.

Damona's pupils shrunk, "who… who is he with?"

"Hmm, me thinks Nate's cheating on ya," Kaitlyn smirked.

Zoey let out a laugh, "pa-lease, I've known Nate for 7 years, he isn't the cheating type. He's probably just hanging out with Katie, and she's about as emotionally aware as a brick."

"No, it didn't sound like her, and even if it did I hate Katie," the yuki-onna said, "well… I guess it wouldn't hurt to check."

"Ooh, a possible cheater, my readers eat this kind of stuff up!" Kaitlyn cheered, "I'm coming!"

"I'm telling you, no one's cheating, I'm coming just to rub it in your face," her sister said in a deadpanned tone.

"Alright, lets go," Damona motioned for the sisters to follow her.

Via some of Kaitlyn's "Reporter's Intuition," they were able to find the boy pretty quickly. There he was, sitting on a bench in the park, next to a girl only one of them recognised. She had blue hair, a skin tone similar to Nate's, and black eyes. She was wearing a plain yellow dress with some white leggings and sandals. The two seemed to be talking.

"Who's she?" the oni princess asked.

Kaitlyn was the one to answer, "Jessica Stonewood, she's a classmate of mine. We're in a different class to Nate, and she has no relatives in his. There is no reason they should know each other."

"Hold it, sis," Zoey said, "don't assume anything, we should watch and listen before we make any accusations."

"She's right, come on," Damona said, she creeped closer to hear what the two were saying.

"I mean, it's great to finally see you again, I swear you've been so busy lately!" the girl said.

"Hey, I'll always make time for you!" Nate replied with a smile.

"Eh?" Kaitlyn said quietly, her taller twin jabbed her in the ribs to shut her up.

"Seriously, though, you gotta keep a better schedule," Jessica chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," the boy sighed, "wanna get an ice-cream?"

"Yes, please!" was her answer.

Damona had decided she had heard enough. As the two began to leave the triangle park, she cut them off in the street.

"Wh- Damona, what are you doing here?" her fiance said in response to seeing her.

Before the half-oni had the chance to say anything, the bluenette said, "Oh, so this is the girlfriend I've heard so much about! Hi, I'm Nate's cousin, Jessica!"

"Wait… you're his cousin," Damona's eyes shrunk.

"I TOLD YOU!" the three heard Zoey yell before what sounded like her and her sister getting into an all out brawl could be heard. Despite this noise, there was an awkward silence.

"You listened to Kaitlyn and assumed me hanging with another girl meant I was cheating, didn't you?" Nate deadpanned.

"Maybe," the half-demon replied.

"Should we stop them, or…." Jessica replied, watching the twins tear each other apart.

Her cousin shook his head, "no, lets just… let them work this out."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Shadow Venoct

Meanwhile, on Mt. Wildwood, Katie was making her way to a specific part of the woods, with Whisper and Komasan trailing close behind. Not one of them had spoken once the entire walk.

As she approached the shrine on the way to their destination, Katie dropped a coin into the tribute box for luck, "please let it be someone calm and harmless."

After that, she proceeded to walk deeper into the woods, jumping the barrier that blocked the path. Walking further, the crank-a-kai came into view.

"Katie?" Whisper siad breaking the silence, his mistress turned to him, he continued, "Are you sure you want to do this? While, yes, a fair number of the yokai in the Crank-a-kai were put in there by mistake, some of them did deserve what they got. And it's entirely a gamble as to which you receive."

"Well… you said it yourself, it's a fate worse than death, maybe Damona did something to get in there, but we shouldn't let innocent yokai suffer," the human girl sighed. From her pocket she pulled the five star coin she had bought the day before.

With a deep breath, the girl walked to the prize machine, hearing its signature, "_Feed Me!_"

She knelt down, inserting the coin into the slot. She briefly looked to her yokai friends, who nodded in affirmation. Another deep breath, and Katie turned the dial, time stopping as the gears of the machine turned.

After what felt like days, a prize ball rolled out of the machine, this one gold instead of grey. The girl picked the ball up, one hand on each side. A final breath escaped her lips as she pulled the prize ball apart.

With a puff of smoke, cyan runes once again burst from the pieces. In the middle of the runes a humanoid shape took form, when the runes faded, the form quickly leaped into the shade of the trees. All they could see of it was snow white hair and a glowing, red eye quizzically staring at them.

"Hello?" Katie asked.

The yokai moved in front of her face in the blink of an eye, allowing her a good look at it. It looked nearly the same as the yokai who had saved her from terror time, the only difference being in color. His skin was pitch black, contrasting his hair and eye. His Gi was a dark blue as opposed to purple, and the dragons around his neck looked like dark clouds.

"It's… you look just like..." Katie said in surprise.

"Did you free me?" the yokai spoke in a calm voice. Unlike the other yokai, this one was on the ground, looking her at eye level, because of this he seemed younger than the first yokai, almost her age.

"Um, yes. I'm Katie," she introduced herself.

"I am unaware of my given name, but many call me Shadow Venoct," the yokai replied with a bow.

Shadow Venoct: S rank

Slippery

"... as thanks for my freedom, I am obliged to defend your life from any danger," Shadow Venoct continued.

"I… don't think that's necessary," Katie said, "I don't really need a bodyguard or anything."

"I insist, you have done me a great kindness, I wish to pay it forward," the yokai replied.

There was not much arguing. Just like with whisper, Shadow(which she had started calling him to save time) insisted on repaying the debt. So all they just decided to come home.

An odd thing Katie discovered was that everyone could see Shadow, though most assumed he was a child in costume. That relieved the girl, but made her consider that maybe he should be the last line of defense, since he was the only one of her yokai friends everyone could see.

Thankfully, he was able to float into her room undetected, though it made her question how he could hide here further.

"I don't really know where we're going to put you. My parents don't come in my room often, but I don't wanna risk it," the human wondered to herself.

The yokai moved to the closet, opening the door and peering into it and saying, "this space should be adequate."

"My closet?" Katie asked, "are you sure?"

Shadow crawled into the space, snuggly sitting amongst her things, "yes!"

"Ok then…" the girl said.

"He sure is an odd feller," Komasan said.

"I think we should be more cautious of him," Whisper said, "afterall, we just met him, he could have been a dangerous criminal."

"Why don't we just ask em?" the lion dog said.

"NO NO NO!" Whisper dejected, "Ex-convicts never like bringing up their reasoning for arrest, if he was a criminal, he will NOT enjoy us bringing up his past!"

"You're curious about my past?" Shadow asked him.

Whisper let out a scream as he ducked beneath the bed.

"Well… I am a little curious," Katie said sitting down.

"Well…" the dark yokai started, "My memory has many gaps, such as how I cannot remember my given name, similarly I have no real idea how I became a yokai."

"You don't remember how ya died?" Komasan asked in surprise.

"Truthfully, I do not," Shadow shrugged, "I remember my life with my family, then somewhere down the line I was a yokai…

_I remember I lived some three hundred years ago, in a small, mountainside village in Japan. There I lived with my parents and younger sister. I resided on a rice farm, peacefully tending to the crops and teaching my sister about the world._

_We would have such fun, sometimes I would pretend to be a fierce monster, and she a samurai, come to bring me to justice! It was a pleasant life…_

_Next thing I knew, I was a yokai. I had awoken once in the middle of the woods, not sure how I had gotten there, or where my family was. _

_With no real knowledge, I wandered the forest, meeting with many other yokai whom were very friendly to me. They taught me that I had an extraordinary power called 'Paradise.' the tears of my dragons could instantly heal any wound they touched. _

_For a time I was the village healer, helping my many friends make speedy recoveries. For some odd reason, I was getting a rather large influx of patients one year, some yokai I had never met before. Soon followed by men in robes marked by crosses. _

_For some reason, these men accused me of being a demon and began to chant a spell…_

… after that, I was in a state of limbo until you released me," Shadow finally finished.

"The order of the cross.." Katie sighed. So he had just been an innocent soul as well, "so you really don't know how you died?"

"Unfortunately not, there are many gaps in my memory," the yokai replied, "though… sometimes I feel like it's not justthe memories missing… like some part of me is gone with them.."

Shadow looked down in a silent grief, he truly wanted to be content with his afterlife, but something about missing these memories, not knowing how he became what he is, it had always bothered him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Katie taking his hands, "hey, don't worry. Whatever it is you're missing, it's gotta be out there somewhere! We'll find it, I'm sure!"

Beneath his dragon scarf, Shadow smiled, "thankyou!"

With a blue glow, his medal manifested and dropped into her hand.

Meanwhile, in the dark of the night, another yokai was having an odd feeling.

"Hmm… I sense a power, not unlike my own…" he said to himself as he stood atop Mt. Wildwood, staring at the city below, "No… I must focus on my goal… to bring down Rubeus J."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: Robonyan activate

"_I am ze Terminator, I have come to destroy you!_" Nate's Tv buzzed as he, Damona and jibanyan watched a sci-fi movie. Nate's parents were out on date night, so he was home alone tonight.

"This is dumb," Damona, who was laying on her fiance, said in a deadpan tone.

"Eh, thats the beauty of it, you aren't really _supposed_ to take it seriously," Nate said.

"It's still dumb," the oni princess replied putting some popcorn in her mouth.

Beside them, Jibanyan stared intently at the screen, keeping his gaze on the robotic character, "Hey Nyate? If that's a robot, why doesn't it look like Nyo-bot?"

"Oh, well, robots can look like anything really, just depends on how there built," Nate explained, "they can even look like cats sometimes!"

"Eh, I doubt any robot could be as cute as me!" Jibanyan chuckled.

Before anyone else could say anything, a loud bang was heard outside, as if a car had been dropped off a building yet remained intact. Soon after the lights began to flicker as they all suddenly turned off, along with the tv.

"What the?" Nate said in surprise.

"What gives?" his undead fiance asked floating upwards.

"It would seem a yokai has knocked out the power, -_-" the group jumped in surprise as No-bot floated down the stairs, "My readings show a large energy signature down the block. -_-"

"Ugh, can we ever get a break? It feels like we're dealing with at least two yokai a week," Nate sighed.

"Some yokai have no grip on the concept of: take it easy," Damona said in agreement, "No-bot, where's this little pest at?"

"Follow me," No-bot said, gesturing the door.

A short walk down the block later, and the group was met with a crater of some kind, right in the middle of the street.

"Hey look!" Jibanyan said, jumping into the hole, "It's me sized!"

"So… it was made by a Nekomata?" Damona asked.

"Must have been a heavy one," Nate said, examining the hole.

"I take immense offense to that," another voice that sounded like a combination of jibanyan and No-bot' voices.

"What the… uh," Nate turned around to meet face to face with a blue, metal version of Jibanyan floating in mid-air, "what the heck?"

"A pleasure to see you again, nyathan," the strange yokai said, "please do not reference my weight."

"A-again? I've never seen you before, "the boy said in confusion, "how'd you know my name?"

"Simple, I have yet to become me," the nekomata replied.

All of the group looked at the metal yokai with one thought, "What?"

"Allow me to explain," the nekomata said, "I am from centuries into the future…

_In the future, technology has developed to the point the word "Impossible" has no meaning. Via technology, every yokai is visible to every human, allowing us to collaborate our efforts advancing both races._

_I am the result of one such collaboration, the Robo-Kai. Half yokai, Half machine, these were to be the yokai of the future, with near limitless potential. _

_I had volunteered myself to this life for one simple reason, I had no purpose. Before I was a Robo-kai, I lazed about Oni-Castle, practically your pet cat. Every day, I watch you, Nathan and Damona. Between running your kingdom and raising your heir, you had both live fuflilled afterlives, Meanwhile I had never even met my goal of stopping a single truck… _

...With no idea how to move forward, I chose to evolve, to become the Robo-kai, Robonyan," the machine yokai finished.

Robonyan: A rank

Tough

"Couldn't stop a single truck…" Nate repeated.

"Wait a minute!" Jibanyan said, connecting the dots, "That means you're me!"

"Correct," Robonyan nodded, " I am your evolved form from an alternate future, Infused with machinery to become stronger than I ever could as you!"

Damona snickered, "Cool, we get too robots!"

Though no one noticed, No-bot seemed to have jumped a bit at that phrase, almost as if it felt threatened by the other machine, "B-believe me, Miss Damona, I am perfectly adequate for your needs. '0v0"

"I feel no compulsion for servitude, I became a Robo-kai because my life with you had become stagnyant," the mechanical nekomata handwaved, "I am simply in this timeline for an important mission, this area was on the way."

"So I'm gonnya be a robot at some point?" Jibanyan asked in a concerned tone, "but I like being a cute little kitty!"

Robonyan paused, then said, "Maybe. The one definyite thing about time travel is that every time you see your future the odds that future will actually happen decrease, because your knyowledge of said future prevents you from making the right choices for it to happen. Time is Nyot a straight line, it's a tree that is always growing nyew branches."

"Oh, that's a relief," jibanyan sighed.

"I-I believe Robonyan stated he has a mission to attend to, thus we should most likely leave him to it," No-bot suggested. Nate could swear there was a tone of jealousy in its voice.

"First off, I use They/them, secondly, I do have time. As a matter of fact I came to this area specifically for the sake of nostalgia," Robonayn said, "it would be nice to relive the old days for a short while before getting back to work."

"You wanna come inside?" Nate asked.

"If you'll have me," Robonyan eyes smiled… their mouth stayed the same. No-bot grumbled at the thought.

After making their way back to the house, No-bot restored their power and Damona flopped onto the couch, rubbing her belly.

"Ugh, I'm starving," she whined, "No-bot! Make me dinner!"

"Right away, Miss Damona, :D" No-bot said with more enthusiasm then normal," your normal tempura?"

"Of course, now get my num-nums!" the oni princess yelled.

Before the robot had the chance to do anything, it noticed Robonyan in the kitchen, wearing a chef's hat and already hard at work preparing food. Multiple arms extended from their body to perform multiple tasks, some were frying various fish, others chopping vegetables, more preparing the dish. Within minutes, the Robo-kai had prepared the most delicous looking dish of tempura anyone in the room had ever seen.

The food's smell complemented its appearance, feeling like heaven in Damona's nostrils. She floated over for its final test.

Robonyan handed the princess a pair of chopsticks, which she used to grab a small piece of the golden delicacy. Taking a bite, Damona's mind was struck with a sensation akin to every happy memory of her life flooding over her at once!

"This…" Damona was at a loss for words, tears began to flow down her face, "this is the greatest tempura I've ever tasted!"

"Really?" Nate said pick up a piece and eating it, he was overwhelmed with joy, "Yummy!"

"Robonyan, where did you learn how to cook like this?" his fiance asked the robot, taking another bite.

"I simply downloaded the recipe," they replied, "I am glad it is to your liking."

"It's like the divine paradise in my mouth!" Damona cheered. No-bot's holographic eyes narrowed in disgust, becoming an eerie red.

"Eh, I'm more into chocobars," Jibanyan said.

A lightbulb appeared on No-bot's face screen, from its chest cavity it pulled a handful of the chocolate treats, "your chocolate, master jibanyan! :)"

"Hey thanks," the nekomata said, taking the candies.

A triumphant smirk formed on the robot's face, a smirk that faded when Damoan said, "Woah, you have a built-in chocolate factory!"

Both jibanyan and No-bot turned to see many chocolate bars falling out of Robonyan's mouth. No-bot's mechanical jaw hit the floor as jibanyan ran over to the forming pile of chocobars.

"Wow, you really _are _me!" the nekomata complimented his counterpart. He opened one of the new chocobars and swallowed it whole, his reaction was similar to that of Damona's to her tempura, "Oh my enyma! These taste even better than my usual ones!"

"That's future chocolate! Not only is it better tasting, but it is also 40% healthier!" they replied.

No-bot's anger continued to rise, it was not ready to let this tin can cat show it up! It entered it's it's defense mode and aimed at Robonyan. After charging for a few seconds a beam of energy fired from its blaster.

Robonyan took notice of this attack and jump in front of Nate, Damona and Jibanyan, "Routing power to forward shields: Guard Meowde!"

An orange forcefield appeared in front of the robotic nekomata. The beam reflected off of it and hit the ceiling, burning a hole threw.

"No-bot, What are you doing!?" Nate yelled.

The robotic yokai ignored this and began firing rapidly at Robonyan's shield, every blast reflected off and hit a random object around the house.

"We gotta stop this!" Nate yelled looking at the state of his home. Damona readied her aura for combat, but Robonyan objected.

"Don't worry, I am more than capable of stopping this treason," Robonyan said. When No-bot stopped to reload, they dropped their force field, "My turn! Rocket punch away!"

With their right fist, the robo-kai made a punching motion. The mechanical fist launched off their arm like a bullet, hitting the rogue yopple-bot in the chest before returning to its owner. Robonyan did this with their left fist, then proceeded to punch No-bot from afar, all the while knocking it backwards. With one last punch the robot was launched into the door, knocking it outside.

The mechanical Nekomata stepped out the doorway, "let us end this."

"Let's," No-bot's eyes narrowed as it swirled its aura, "All Guns Blazing!"

It fired all of its artillery at the other machine, energy and bombs flying in every direction.

Amongst the chaos, no one heard a distorted version of the yokai watches voice yell, "SHADOW!"

A dark aura engulfed Robonyan, metal clanking could be heard as their parts began to separate and spread out. Through the dark smoke the group could see robonyan's body grow and shift in form. Their false tail flames became large drills, their body became much wider, a large cannon formed in their chest.

When the aura cleared, Robonyan had become a 15-foot tall, mechanical behemoth, all of Nobot's attacks bouncing off their thick metal hide.

"Robonyan 28, active!" they said in a much deeper robotic voice, taking a fighting stance.

Robonyan 28: S rank

Shadowside Tough

"Th… they have a Shadowside form!?" Damona screamed.

Having rarely seen her react like this, her fiance panicked, "what the heck is a shadowside form?"

"Certain yokai can change into different forms called shadowside, they become larger, darker, more powerful, on occasion even their tribes change!" the oni princess explained, "they're incredibly rare, not even my dad has one!"

"Man my future must be awesome!" Jibanyan said in awe of his counterpart.

No-bot starred at its now much larger appoinant, showing something along the lines of fear. The larger robot's eyes narrowed as it curled back its arm, "Power paw."

With the force of a bullet train, their giant fist smashed No-bot's form, leaving a fist shaped crater and a severely damaged No-bot. Seeing their threat neutralized, Robonyan 28's form began to shrink back to normal, being signified with the same voice saying, "Light!"

After that, the robot floated over to Nate and said, "I feel that this was brought on by my presence. You see, No-bot's model of Yopple-bot had one particular flaw in their programming, they were capable of jealousy and anger, seeing a superior model machine must have triggered this… I hope this is compensation."

Robonyan held out their medal. Nate took it from their hand.

"I guess we could send it back to Yopple to get fixed," Damona said, looking over the robot's remains.

"I apologize for the trouble tonight, I meant no harm," robonyan said, as they began floating upward, "I must return to my mission. I'll be back!"

The robo-kai gave a salute before flying off.

After a few seconds Nate realized, "Oh my got they trashed the house."

"We'd better get to cleaning," Damona sighed.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Blizzaria

It was a bright summer day in springdale, the sun shining like a gemstone. On such a hot day, Katie, along with her friends Alex and Sarah, decided to spend it at the beach.

The eleven year-old was clad in a blue one piece swimsuit with a heart design, as well as sunglasses on her head instead of her bow.

To her right was Sarah, a girl with black hair held up in a pink flower clip, pale skin and was wearing a pink sundress and carrying a bag and parasol.

To Katie's left was Alex, a girl of mostly Japanese descent with tan skin and dark brown hair. She was wearing a black and red swim shirt and matching swim trunks, atop her head was a yellow and white hat marked with a blue 'M.' Under her arm was a body board.

"You girls ready for a day of Sun, Sea and Sand?!" Alex cheered.

"Yes!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You know it!" Katie agreed.

They set their things about ten feet from the shore to avoid the tide. After laying out a towel and setting up her umbrella, Sarah lied down and pulled a book from her bag.

"You're seriously reading, what happened to fun in the sun?" Alex asked her.

"You have your definition of fun, this is mine," the other girl replied.

"Suit yourself," Katie said, "ready to hit the water?"

"Girl, you know it," the japanese girl replied, "Last one to the water's a rotten egg!"

She took off running, Katie following close behind. The two ran into the sea, Alex jumping onto her body board the second the water was deep enough. The cold water felt relaxing to Katie… Until she felt it get colder… and colder, until it felt like she was freezing solid!

She looked to Alex. The athlete seemed to have been feeling similar. Seconds past as it seemed the water was rapidly dropping in temperature.

Within half a minute, the two decided not to risk frostbite and made a swim for shore. Both shivered the minute they left.

"H-how d-did it g-g-get s-so c-c-cold?!" Katie asked.

"Y-Yeah! That was so fast it was borderline supernatural!" Alex yelled in agreement.

"W-wait, supernatural?" Katie whispered in realization, "could it have been a yokai?"

"Of course not," Whisper said, popping out of nowhere, making Katie jump in surprise. The self proclaimed butler took out his yokaI-pad, "Colder waters are common this far north, you see, the ocean acts as its own coolant."

"Then who's that?" Katie asked, shining her light at the water, revealing the shape of a humanoid yokai floating just above the surface of the water. The seiliute seemed eerily similar to a yokai they had met before.

The light faded as the yokai's full form was revealed. Katie's jaw hit the ground as she saw a near exact copy of Damona, the only difference being her hair was a dark indigo, her kimono an icy blue and her eyes a bluish green. Falling from her hands and feat were glowing blue snowflakes, hitting the ocean beneath her.

"But I'm never wrong!" Whisper exclaimed.

"Whisper… who is that?" Katie said as a scenario about two damona's torturing her ran through her mind.

"Aw yes, who is this frosty fiend…" Whisper said, frantically looking through the Yokai wiki.

"My name is Blizzaria," the yokai whispered, "but most people call me Aria."

Blizzaria: S rank

Charming.

"Wait, most people call you Aria?" Katie questioned.

The Damona lookalike Donned a worried expression, "uh, well you see, uh.. Blizzaria is a common name in my species of yokai because of the famous 'Goku Blizzaria,' so, uh. A lot of us go by nicknames to avoid confusion."

Katie was perplexed by the yokai's sudden shyness, but her thoughts were interrupted by Whisper, "I remember now! Blizzaria!"

He showed a picture of a yokai that looked very similar to both Aria and Damona.

"It says here that Blizzaria is a common name for the yokai 'Yuki-onna,'" He said, "Yuki-onna are ice Yokai who spread cold weather wherever they go, sometimes even freezing active volcanoes solid. Snow day in the middle of june, it's their fault!"

"Well, why does she look so much like Damona?" the human girl said as she saw Alex try again to get in the water, only to jump out from the cold again.

"Because Damona _is _a Yuki-onna," Whisper said flipping the page to said oni-princess's, "Oni King Plundros married a Yuki-onna, thus Damona looks almost exactly like one."

"Weird…" Katie said, she turned her attention to Aria, "Aria is it? What are you doing here?"

"Um… well… I wanted to…" the yuki-onna seemed to be finding her words.

"Oh for the love of enma, just spit it out!" Whisper yelled, causing her to yelp.

"Why is she seem so scared?" Katie asked.

"That's why," Aria said, catching the attention of both of them, "I thought freezing a beach in the summer would build confidence.. I'm a coward."

"I mean, yeah, if you're intimidated by Whisper, you're not wrong," the humane said nonchalantly.

"HEY!" her butler said appalled by her comment.

"You're right!" Aria quietly cried, "I'll never be confident in myself, Oh I never should have been given a Glacial Clip, I'm such a loser!"

"Um… I didn't mean that, I mean, you really can't be _that _pathetic," Katie said.

Aria began to shed tears, "It's true, I'm a pathetic excuse of a yokai!"

As her tears hit the water a cold, blue aura came off of her, effectively lowering the temperature of the area. Still reading her book, Sarah suddenly started to shiver, as did other people around them.

"Looks like she's even colder when sad," Whisper felt a chill crawl up his back.

"We gotta get her to stop before summer ends early, are there any yokai that can boost confidence?" his mistress asked.

Whisper began searching on his yokaI-pad. After a few seconds he said, "apparently the closest yokai with such abilities is a fellow named Beelezabold, his most recent Kainet post says he's in a yokai cafe nearby."

"Well, lets go," Katie said, "Aria, could you come with us?"

"Um… o..k," the yuki-onna quietly said.

A short walk later and they arrived at Frostia's Place, the cafe in question. Upon entering the building, Whisper told Katie to shine her light, which revealed many yokai of differing shapes and sizes.

The girl walked up to the counter and asked, "Excuse me, is Beelzebold still here?"

The women running the cafe nodded and pointed to a booth in the far back. The trio moved toward it and began to hear bits of a conversation.

"Now mate, if I'm given ya this medal, you gotta promise me this plan is gonna work," the voice of an irish man was heard, "the Orda already caught me Uncle Cavity, Oi don't wanna join em."

"Trust me, Boldy, the order will never know what hit them," another, more feminine voice replied.

"Excuse me," Katie said when she finally came up to the booth. Sitting in it were two yokai and a human, red headed woman. On one side sat a yokai who looked frighteningly similar to the devil, being mostly human from the waist up and having goat legs and horns now.

Opposite to him was the woman with a big lizard-like yokai sitting next to her.

"... I'm looking for Beelzebold?" Katie said, semi nervous.

"Who wants ta know?" the devil like yokai asked.

"We require his services," Whisper spoke up, pointing to Aria, "mostly her."

The obvious demon's eyes narrowed, "I'm in the middle of somethin right now, so beat it."

"Nah, we've covered most of everything," the woman said in disagreement, "we gotta get out of here anyway, order will likely be swarming this place within the hour to find us, so I suggest you do the same."

She stood up and began walking away, being followed by the lizard yokai, "he's all yours."

Beelzebold: S rank

Shady

As the two walked away, Beelzebold frowned at them, taking a drink of what probably wasn't apple juice, "look kid, Oi got more important things on me mind right now, so make this quick."

"Whisper, are you sure we should trust this guy, he literally looks like satan!" Katie asked.

"Oi can 'ear ya!" the demon yelled, "want me 'elp or not?"

Whisper moved to where the woman had been sitting, "yes, you see our yuki-onna friend here has quite the self esteem issues."

"So you want me to boost 'er confidence?" the devil-like yokai asked, being met with a nod, "aight, then. Let's talk payment."

"Payment?" Whisper, Katie and Aria all said at once.

"Yeah mate, if ya good at somethin, never do it for free," Beelzebold said taking another drink, "my standard is two grand, but I'll put more work in for 'igher."

"Two grand…. YOU MEAN TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Katie asked in shock, "I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!"

"Well then, looks like we're done 'ere," the demon said putting some money on the table and getting up.

"Wa wait!" Aria stopped him, grabbing a hold of his arms, "Please, I've been a coward my hole afterlife… c-could you please help me c-confident? I'll d-do anything!"

Beelzebold looked her straight in the pleading eyes, and with a growl, "then get me the money."

He ripped his arm from her icy grip, and began walking out of the cafe. Katie followed close behind and said, "look, mr. Bold, maybe we can work out some kind of deal!"

"Get me the money or no dice," the demon replied, not even looking at her.

"Come on, man, can you help us out here!?" Katie asked, within the next second her face was an inch away from the business end of Beelzebold's trident.

"If you say one more Enma damned word, I will personally escort ya to an early afterlife," he growled.

Katie was frozen with fear as she looked into his eyes, he was entirely ready to do it.

Before anything else could happen, an ice blast knocked the weapon from his hand. All eyes turned to Aria, who immediately looked freaked out at what she just did.

"Uh… L-leave her alone, y-you big meany!" she said in a worried tone.

Beelzebold's eyes narrowed. He leaped into the air and landed in front of the yuki-onna, effectively terrifying her.

He started laughing as a smirk formed on his face, "ya need a boost in confidence, eh lass? Well how's knocking the weapon of a yokai who could kill ya in a minute out of 'is 'and due?"

"W-what?" Aria asked, still scared and now confused.

"Oi like ya style kid, and ya need to stop sellin yourself short," Beelzebold laughed, "ya remind me of… well, me, back when Oi went by 'Timidevil.'"

"Timidevil?" everyone else questioned.

"Aye, no one's born courageous, back when Oi was young I was scared of me own shadow!" the demon said, "tell ya what, I'll 'elp ya out, on the 'ouse."

"Really?" Aria asked in excitement.

"Meet me 'ere tomorrow, same time," Beelzebold began walking away, "don't be late!"

With a smile, Aria turned to Katie and said, "thank you. Hopefully I'll be braver when I meet you next."

Her medal manifested and fell into Katie's hand as she flew away.

"You're getting good at this," Whisper said.

"Thanks… NOW TO GET BACK TO THE BEACH!" his master replied triumphently.

"Wait a minute, you only helped her so she wouldn't bother you?" the djinn asked in realization.

"Yep," Katie said walking away, Whisper was at a loss for words.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Chatalie

Damona's stomach growled as she sat next to Nate in her human form. It had only been a day since Robonyan trashed No-bot, but she still hadn't eaten anything except that tempura and some of the chocobars she stole from Jibanyan.

"Ugh, I can't believe Yopple said they couldn't fix No-bot, who's gonna cook for me now!" she whined.

"You could always learn to cook for yourself," Nate said not looking up from his phone.

"Hey, I'm a princess! Princesses don't cook for themselves!" his fiance replied.

"A whole lot of movies disagree with you," the human said in disagreement.

Damona pouted, leaning back on the bench. Her stomach growl once more reminding her she'd yet to have lunch today. Trying to take her mind off it, she thought back to something Robonyan had said.

"Hey, Nate?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Do you ever think about the future?" she continued.

With that Nate turned from his phone and looked at her, "yeah… occasionally… what about it?"

"Well… Robonyan said we raised an heir in the future they came from. I mean, I knew we'd have to have a kid eventually, as the royal couple it will be our duty to continue the bloodline," Damona said, "but I never really thought about it. At some point, far in the future… there's gonna be a little version of us running around."

"Yeah… there will be huh?" Nate said in realization, leaning on the oni-princess's shoulder, "wonder what we'd name em."

"Well, I was thinking Blizzaria after my mom if it's a girl, but Blizzaria's already such a common name among yokai, it wouldn't really be that good of an idea," she chuckled.

Nate let out a small laugh, "guess it'd be better for a middle name then."

"What about after your mom, than? Lily?" his fiance suggested.

"Lilian Blizzaria Adams… has a nice ring to it," Nate said, "I like it."

"Me too," Damona said, taking his hand. It was one of those brief moments of utter peace. Nothing else existed except them and the sky above. She had noticed they were happening a lot more lately.

"Am I interrupting something?" the voice of Eddie said, breaking the moment, "I can come back if you're busy."

"Oh hey, Eddie," Nate said sitting up, "what took you so long?"

"Stopped by Bear's on the way here," the shorter boy said, donning a smirk, "you didn't hear this from me, but he's actually planning on asking out Lulu today, who knew right?"

"Eddie… everyone knew Bear had a crush on Lulu, it was so obvious, it's not funny," Nate said in a deadpan tone.

"Oh… right…" Eddie said in realization, "well… you didn't hear this from me, but there's a rumor going around that Lucas is adopted."

"Ok, that one is just mean, why are you suddenly a gossip?" Nate looked at his friend as if he were crazy.

"He's inspirited," Damona said in a bored tone.

"Of course he is," her fiance sighed. He shined his watch at Eddie's shoulder, revealing a yokai whose head was half the size of her body, had black skin, a huge mouth, and wore a blue dress with white sleeves and hot pink shoes that matched her lipstick. In her left hand was a flip phone.

"Wiki say's her name's Chatalie, she spreads gossip and makes people brag about things they never did or could ever do," the disguised half demon deadpanned.

Chatalie: D rank

Eerie.

"Let's get his over with," Nate sighed taking out Jibanyan's medal

"Wake me when something interesting happens," Damona said, shutting her eyes.

Little did she know, across town something interesting _was_ happening.

Roxy walked up to a specific intersection, to her right a fish shop, to her left an empty lot witha few planted trees.

"This is the place," Bruff said behind her, "If my sources are correct, the nekomata of this area answer to a yokai called Sir Pouncalot. Blue cat, four tails."

"Alright, lets pay him a visit, shall we?" The woman said using her watch light. After some searching, she found a few trails of nekomata footprints all leading to the same alley way.

Walking into the space, her light began to reveal many sleeping nekomata, each of varying shape, size and color. There were at least fifty of them, a small army really. Perfect for what she had in mind.

At the fare back of the alley, Shrouded in darkness, was an old recliner that sat on a mountain of chocobars.

A female feline voice with a new-york accent came from atop it, "Yo, what'cha doin' on my turf?"

"We're looking for Sir Pouncalot, he in?" Roxy asked.

"Pouncalot?" the voice questioned with a chuckle, "you mean the old cook I threw out? Hate to break it to yas, but he ain't in charge here nyo mores."

"Than we'll talk to whoever is," Roxy said as she noticed a lot of the nekomata were waking up.

"That'd be meow," the yokai said stepping into the light, she had purple fur with a large amount of it in a pompadour similar to Bruff's, her eye's hidden behind black shades, though a scar onher left eye was visible. She wore a school uniform with a dark blue jacket. A chocobar hung out of her mouth like a cigar, "Nyame's Baddinyan, feline queen of the delinquents."

Baddinyan: B rank

Charming

Roxy and Bruff shared an unimpressed look, before they both said, "Really?"

"Uh, yeah really! Every cat this side a town is my lacky!" Baddinyan yelled, waking the rest of the nekomata, who seemed pretty kranky, "nyow, state ya business before I have my peepes take care a ya!"

"I gotta job for you and your "peeps," Roxy said, a hand gripping her gun in case something went wrong.

"What kinda job?" the purple nekomata growled.

"We're going to attack the Minamoto Memorial Temple," the human said with a confident grin.

At the mention of that building, Baddinyan's tails stood on end and her shades drooped down her face showing off her small pupils.

"Th- the Minyamoto Temple!" She yelled in shock, "that's the most heavily guarded Order base on this continyent! That's a suicide mission!"

"Why do you think we need an army of fire breathing cats?" bruff snickered.

"It'll be hard, yes, but not impossible. I've been scouting it out for months, memorized all the holes in it's defenses, the guard schedules, what days have less guards than others, where they store their weapons, medals, everything," Roxy explained, "we'll need a lot of manpower, but if all goes according to plan, we'll burn it to ash."

"Hmm.." Baddinyan thought it over, "what's in it for us?"

"Humans donate to the shrine every day, ever wonder where that money goes?" Bruff said, "we know which room keeps the dough if that'll help your decision."

Baddinyan looked at them for a solid thirty seconds, her gang of felines all looking to her with worried, stoic or determined faces.

"We're in," she finally said, "But I wannya knyow, why are you organyising this?"

Roxy chuckled, "the order ruins lives. They ruin lives for reasons outside of anyone's control. Be it being born a demon… or having a demonic familiar. I wanna show them that you shouldn't do that… because eventually those people will become the monsters you claimed they were…"

"You're crazy, lady," Baddinyan said, chucking her medal at her. The human caught it one handed, "this had better work."

"Oh, believe me," Roxy said, "the order is in for some long overdue karma."

"We'll check in with ya in a few days to go over the details," Bruff said, "til then, make sure your troops are battle ready."

With that, he and Roxy took their leave.

"It's all coming together, big bro," she said with a grin.

"They'll regret what they did to ya, sis," Bruff smiled, looking at his partner in crime. She'd grown so much from the scared teenager crying in the alleyway he'd met all those years ago. Even if it killed him a second time, he'd help her get back at the order. It was his responsibility after all, he was all she had.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:Scream!

That night, Katie and Komasan were at the train station waiting on his brother, Komajiro, who was arriving in the city today.

"Can't believe I finally get to meet your brother today," Katie said carrying her lion-dog friend up to the station, "I wonder if he's as cute as you are!"

"Aw, shucks Katie, y'all are making me blush," he replied, "Oh, Ah can't wait to see Komajiro, last time we talked was back on the family farm!"

"Well you'll have plenty of time to catch up," Katie smiled, "hey Whisper, you ex- HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

"Why whatever do you mean, mistress?" Whisper asked, not acknowledging how his appearance had drastically changed. Rather than his normal form of being blob shaped with skinny arms, he was now more like a 7 foot tall, bony humanoid.

"Y-you look terrifying!" Katie nearly screamed.

Whisper looked down, he spoke again, though his voice had suddenly deepend, "Well this isn't good."

"Um… wha not?" Komasan asked confusedly.

"Well you see…" Whisper's voice boomed as he his long frame seemed to disagree with him walking, "This is an alternate form I have, I call it Scream…"

Scream: A rank

Eerie

"You see, Scream only really happens when something completely horrific is about to accrue," the now dubbed, Scream finished.

"Completely horrific?" Katie questioned, "um… I'm sure you're just paranoid!"

Although, in true anime fashion, of course something was going to go wrong the moment she said that.

Roughly a few blocks away, stood two exorcists, black hair in a bull cut and armed with a staff, the other blond with a ponytail, a yokai watch in his hand and a black lion dog with orange flames in front of him, though this particular lion dog looked much more akin to a hound than a lion.

Both were standing on opposite sides of an alleyway, between them was what looked like a magician, clown and pied piper had been mashed into one person. This yokai's skin was a light lavender, with yellow, unblinking eyes.

"Give it up Slackerjack, there's nowhere for you to run!" the blond exorcist yelled.

Slackerjack: S rank

Eerie

"Reginald! Prepare the chant!" he continued, "Komaries! Strike him!"

The lion dog in front of him growled and leaped at the larger yokai, barring flaming fangs. Before it could land any attacks, Slackerjack blew into his flute, causing a shield of musical notes to appear around him. When the lion dog hit one, it was knocked back into the blond exorcist's chest.

"Easy as pie! Badda-bing!" Slackerjack laughed.

"Or is it!" the dark haired exorcist yelled, he began chanting in japanese. A golden aura began to form around Slackerjack as a portal to the yokai world formed above him.

The yokai struggled to move his flute to his mouth to launch another attack, but the chant was too strong.

However before the aura took full effect, a redheaded woman kicked the exorcist in the back, breaking his concentration and causing him to drop to the groun. She held a gun to the back of his head and said, "get outta here!"

"Many thanks, my friend," Slackerjack bowed, before floating off.

"W-what have you done?!" She heard the other exorcist say in pain, she turned to him as he said, "that yokai has been feeding off the souls of children, it took us all day to corner him, if he's left unchecked this city's youth will be nothing but husks!"

"Pst, like I'd believe an order member," the woman said, running off. Little did she know, that wasn't a lie.

Slackerjack cackled as he began searching for his next victim. Nearby he felt a young, kindred aura.. She'd do just nicely.

Back with Katie, the Midnight Hexpress rolled into the station, as the smoke of its arrival began to fade, she saw the outline of a yokai similarly shaped to Komasan exit the train.

When the yokai stepped out of the smoke she could see his pale orange fur and brown flames, along with starry, blue eyes.

"Komajiro!" Komasan exclaimed, running up and giving his brother a hug.

"Eh, good ta see ya too, big bro!" Komajiro spoke with a lighter accent, though it was still present.

Komajiro: D rank

Charming

"... I can't wait ta see the big city with yas!" Komajiro said as the brothers broke their hug, "I've heard so much from yur letters and the kainet, but I'm really glad to see it in person!"

Katie walked up and sat on her knees, "Hey Komajiro, I'm Katie!"

"Hey, you're the one mah brother keeps mentioning! Glad to meetcha!" the lion dog smiled, he then turned to whisper, "and I guess that makes you Whispcream! Uh… yur a lot bigger than I thought!"

"Erg, IT'S WHIS_PER_!" the deformed djinn yelled.

"Um… let's get going, shall we?" Katie said, "we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow!"

The four of them left the train station, preparing to head back home. However, something caught Katie's attention. She heard a faint, almost hypnotic song. As she heard it her legs practically moved on their own, the concerned words of her friends falling on deaf ears.

She continued to follow the sweet song as it gradually grew louder. Until finally she met its source.

The piper yokai laughed manically as it laid eyes on it's target. At this point Katie felt she should run, but her body just continued to move forward. No matter how hard she tried to stop, she just kept walking.

As she caught a look of the yokai's face, the unblinking eyes, she felt a sense of dread.

Thankfully, before anything else could happen, Scream swooped out of nowhere and grabbed her, hoisting her on to his back before flying off, and not just floating actually FLYING. The Djinn butler's body had grown wings!

"I told you, completely horrific!" he yelled, "That was Yokai Slackerjack, he laurs children away to feed on their souls!"

"Sorry I didn't listen, At least you saved me," Katie yelled back.

"Not yet he hasn't!" a third voice said.

Katie turned her head to see Slackerjack right on their trail, preparing to play his flute again.

"Quick, summon Shadow! He's the strongest yokai in your arsonal!" Scream yelled.

Katie didn't need to be told twice, she pulled the ninja yokai's medal out of her pocket and inserted it into her watch, it chimed, "Summoning, Slippery!"

"Shadow Venoct!" the yokai said as he appeared in midair, "How may I assist?"

"Can you take down that guy?!" the girl pointed to the approaching boss yokai.

"I am sorry, Katie, for I am a pacifist," Shadow shook his head.

"Sucks to be you then!" Slackerjack said, blowing him away with a blast of sound.

The shadow yokai regained his footing in time to see the boss yokai close in for another attack on Katie. He growled as he leaped forward, one of his dragons swatting the flute out of his hand.

"What the!" Slackerjack said, confused.

"I may be a pacifist, but I will _not _let harm befall my friends!" Shadow said swirling his aura, six more dragons sprouted from his scarf, each baring their fangs, "SHADOW… DRAGON!"

Each dragon began to strike the pide yokai rapidly. Biting his skin again and again, until finally he fell out of the sky and plummeted to the concrete below.

Scream dived down to the surface, Shadow flying close behind. Upon reaching the ground, Scream set katie down and reverted to Whisper in a puff of smoke.

"Ugh, I hope I never have to do that again, scream always leaves me exhausted," he said with a yawn.

"Thanks Whisper," Katie hugged him, "you too, Shadow"

"My pleasure," the ninja yokai replied looking over Slackerjack's unmoving body.

"THERE HE IS!" they heard someone yell.

Katie turned as she was two men coming, one ran over to Slackerjack, the other caught sight of Katie.

"Kid…" he said in shock, he looked to Slackerjack, then back to her, "did you take down this guy?"

Katie was unsure what to say, the fact this man could see yokai was suspicious, "um… yes…"

"Kid, that was extremely dangerous," the man started, "that being said, taking down an S rank yokai at your age… it's nothing if not impressive."

The man took out a cross shaped earring, "have you ever thought of being an exorcist?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: the hot clan

It was a hot day in uptown Springdale. Extremely hot. So hot that when Jibanyan tried to eat a Chocobar, it immediately melted.

"WHAT!?" He yelled as the melted chocolate covered his paw.

"Seriously? The AC's on full blast, how is this possible?" Nate questioned.

As if to answer, Damona screamed from downstairs, "NATE!"

The human met his fiance at the bottom of the stairs, she seemed angry. Purple sweat was rolling down her face and her kimono seemed to be on a lot looser, with the obi just gone.

"Who invited them?" she asked, pointing to the living room.

"Invited who?" Nate said opening the door, he immediately noticed a familiar red dog yokai sitting on the couch, "Swelterrier?"

The fiery yokai turned to Nate, "oh, Nathan, I had no idea you lived here!"

"What are you doing here?" Nate asked as sweat rolled down his face.

"Me and the boys are having our monthly heat party!" Swelterrier replied.

"Boys?" Nate asked going for his watch, after shining the light, three more yokai were revealed.

One of them was a short, bipedal Lion with a main of fire and wearing a black gi, a white scar between his eyebrows.

The second was much more humanoid, but was definitely obese, his roles of fat covered in sweat, he had a big lip, tiny nose and several black and red horns on his head. The only thing he was wearing was a red towel around his waist.

Finally, was a large pig yokai who was wearing a scooba mask, a towal around his neck, and a loincloth, had a weird purple mohawk and was carrying two wooden tubs.

Damona sighed, "evidently, Swelterrier decided to invite his buddies for a heat themed yokai party."

"Ya darn right!" the pig yokai exclaimed.

"ROW!" the lion roared in agreement.

"Let me introduce everyone!" Swelterrier said, "this is my bud Blazion, the maestro of motivation!"

"Rowr!" Blazion roared again, something told Nate he couldn't speak.

Blazion: C rank

Brave

"This is Sproink! The big pig who'll never turn down a lava bath!" Swelterrier continued pointing to the largest of the bunch.

"How's it hanging?" the pig chuckled.

Sproink: A rank

Eerie

"And lastly, our newest member, Swelton," the fire dog finished.

"Hey," Swelton said.

Swelton: C rank

Tough

"Question," Damona said, "why did you bring _four_ heat yokai to a place where an ice yokai lives?"

"Jibanyan's a fire yokai," Swelterrier said in his defense.

"Jibanyan doesn't burn, melt or heat everything he touches!" the oni-princess shot back. She growled, "honey, can we discuss something in the other room?"

Based on her tone, Nate knew he had no real choice hear. The young couple went into the hall.

"Ok, we need to get rid of them," Nate said.

"MY GLACIAL CLIP IS MELTING, OF COURSE WE NEED TO GET RID OF THEM!" his fiance screamed.

"Can't you just freeze them?" Nate asked.

"If it were just Blazion or Swelton definitely, Sproink maybe, and Swelterrier if I had help. But all four of them? I can barely make ice cubes!" Damona said, making an ice cube and pressing it to her face, it promptly melted five seconds later, "... see?"

"With help… I know!" Nate said, pulling out a yokai medal, "Come on out my friend, calling Faux Kappa! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

"Oh? Summoning time," the watch chimed as he turned the dial to 1, the charming melody played before he switched it to 2, "Summoning, Charming!"

"Faux Kappa!" the turtle yokai said on his arrival, "what's the word, chief?"

"Swelterrier's acting up again and this time he brought his friends," Nate said bluntly.

"We recommend we freeze them now before all water in the area is evaporated," Damona charged her hands with her cold magic, "you soak 'em, I'll give' em frostbite!"

"You got it," Faux began charging his aura.

Damona open the door, "alright, you suckers are getti-"

She was cut off by a blast of smoke blowing in from the living room. The oni princess coughed a few times before it cleared up enough for her to see the four heat yokai chuggin hot sauce.

"Ugh, it's worse than I thought!" Damona yelled, "flood the room!"

"Um… Damona…" Nate said, turning his fiance toward the Kappa, who was now a statue.

"They… evaporated the water in his plate?!" the oni princess yelled.

"We're just getting started, bring the heat boys!" Swelterrier exclaimed, the rest of his clan cheering.

"Ugh, now what?" Damona asked.

"Let's try Robonyan," her human fiance replied. He inserted their medal in the watch.

"Robonyan!" the robo-kai said on arrival, "how can I be of service?"

"We're dealing with four heat yokai," Nate and Damona said in unison.

"Oh… the hot clan… Don't worry I have a freeze ray," Robonyan replied in an annoyed tone as a canon extended from their chest, "time to put these fiery fiends on ice."

"Eh!" Nate cheered as the mechanical nekomata charged into the room. Sounds of zapping and explosion were heard.

The door opened to a dazed looking robonyan, "error… heat… unbearable..."

The robot collapsed onto the floor, their face smashed into the hardwood.

"We're gonna be here awhile," Damona sighed.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, a gruff old man in a black robe and old timey shades unlocked his door, carefully checking for anything suspicious before leaving his home. He walked to the edge of his yard, opening up his mailbox.

He sighed as he pulled out yet another letter from "R.R."

"You know, it'd be polite to at least reply," a voice said behind him.

"What do you want with me, mortal?" the man growled turning.

Roxy snickered, "your help, of course."

"I've heard of you, foul woman. I want no part in anything you say!" he shouted. Walking back to his home.

"Really… not even retribution?" Roxy asked, this caused him to stop. She continued, "your little disguise doesn't fool me. I know well enough who you are, and what the order did to you… and your wife."

"What are you playing at?" the man asked, his temper rising.

"I have a plan to strike the order where it hurts most. It would go much smoother if it were to be aided by… I don't know, the storm of the century?" the woman went on, "what do you say? Because of them, your son will never know his mother after all…"

The man took a deep breath, "I can never forgive what the order has done to my family… what is this plan you speak of?"

Roxy smirked, "let's discuss the details, shall we?"

Later, Katie arrived at Nate's doorstep after getting an urgent text. She knocked on the door, her friend opened up immediately.

"Katie, I need your help," he said.

"Help with wh-" she stopped after seeing what looked like every yokai friend Nate had passed out of the floor, covered in sweat.

"Swelterrier's hot clan showed up and I have exhausted literally every option except you and Noko, but that's not really an option because Damona is terrified of them," Nate explained.

"Screw you!" Damona panted on the floor.

"Hot clan huh?" Katie asked, "actually… I might have something for that!"

She brought out her yokai watch and inserted a medal into it, "Summoning, Charming!"

"**Alarming, boom boom, wala wala, dance dance, Charming!" **

"B-blizzaria," the yuki-onna said nervously on arrival, "h-hello everyone!"

"Wow, she look's just like Damona," Nate said in surprise.

"What! No she doesn't! We look completely different!" Damona yelled jumping off the ground.

Both Nate and Katie gave her a "really?" look.

"Aria?" Katie said, "could you try and deal with Nate's hot clan problem?"

"I c-can try, I've b-been gaining some confidence thanks to Beelzebold," Aria replied, "my p-powers should work a bit better than before."

She floated over to the living room and opened the door, "h-hello?"

Three of the the for hot clan members stopped in their tracks, staring her straight in the eyes with tiny pupils.

"Bli- bli-bli," Swelterrier, Sproink and Blazion all seemed to be frozen in fear, they all finally ran out of the room screaming, "BLIZZARIA!"

They took off running out of the house leaving everyone confused.

"W-was it something I said?" Aria questioned.

The final member of the hot clan walked up to Nate and said, "I don't know what that's about, but Blazion is my ride, so I'd better catch up. Here, for your troubles."

Swelton handed over three yokai medals, one for himself, Blazion and Sproink. The sweat yokai than took his leave.

"Um, thanks Katie, you too Aria," Nate smiled.

"No-prob!" Katie replied, returning the expression, though Nate noticed something off about her. On her right ear was a piercing almost identical to Gabriels, she'd never worn it before.

Damona also noticed this, "_That little traitor._"


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: the legend of Shogunyan

"So what you're telling me is Katie is an exorcist in training just because she got her ear pierced?" Nate asked.

"All training level Order members wear cross shaped earrings in their right ears," his fiance explained, "why would she wear one if this wasn't the case?"

The conversation was interrupted by a knocking at the glass door of Nate's balcony. The two turned to see the blue oni of the Kabuki brothers, Toadel demon.

Nate opened the door for him, "um… hello?"

"Future king Nathan adams, a pleasure to finally meet you in person," the amphibian oni said with a bow, "I was recently informed of your betroval to Princess Damona, thus I felt it my duty to offer you a wedding gift."

Toadel demon reached into his kimono and took out his yokai medal, offering it to Nate.

"Wow, really?" Nate said taking it.

"Of course, I'm gonna be working for you in the years to come anyway, might as well make it official beforehand," the demon nodded, "unfortunately my brother wants to wait until you actually are king before making any commitments."

"Arachnevil was always a slow adapter," Damona said in agreement.

Nate went over to his desk pulling out the Yokai medallium. He flipped it open and inserted the demon's medal in the first empty spot.

"You sure we should keep your medals in that thing? I swear that thing is cursed," his fiance stated.

"We get it, you hate the Order and anyone or thing affiliated with them," Nate said in a bored tone. The second he pushed the medal into place, the medallium began to glow in golden light so powerful it engulfed the entire room!

"See, CURSED!" Damona screamed.

"No…" Toadel demon said, getting the couple's attention, "this isn't a curse… this is… a legendary summoning."

"What?" Nate asked as the book practically leaped out of his hands, landing on the floor with it's pages turning wildly, stopping on a page that only had six slots, each arranged in a circle. the slots filled with the medals of Jibanyan, Komain, Faux Kappa, Noko, Insomni and finally Toadel Demon.

"Summoning, LEGENDARY!" a voice similar to the watch's boomed throughout the room as red runes burst from the book.

"**IMAGINARY, INCENDIARY! Flip Flop, Squiggle, boom, slim slam, Legendary!"**

The light faded to reveal… Jibanyan tiredly sitting on the medallium.

"... what?" pretty much everyone said at once.

"Was this supposed to happen?" Nate asked.

"No, the yokai summoned was supposed to be one of the most powerful in the world," Toadel demon replied.

"That definitely isn't Jibanyan," Damona said, "he can't even fight a truck."

"I resent that… but I'm going back to bed," Jibanyan said walking to the closet, "good nyight."

He slammed the closet door behind him. All eyes went back to the medallium.

"So… what went wrong?" Nate asked.

"Maybe this thing just doesn't work," his demonic fiance shrugged.

"This doesn't make any sense, the summoning seemed normal, so why didn't a legendary appear?" Toadel demon rubbed his chin.

They heard the closet open again, this time followed by the sound of clanking metal armor.

"I thought you were going to bed, wimp?" Damona said.

"Wimp?! I say, young lady, that is nyo way to speak to a legendary yokai!" replied a feline voice with a japanese accent.

She turned to see that the owner of the voice was not jibanyan. While it was a nekomata, this one had blue fur with golden tale flames, and was wearing cyan samurai armor with gold accents. His helmet was decorated with a golden crescent moon, and a sword was at his side.

"Shogunyan…" She said in surprise.

Shogunyan: S rank

Legendary Brave

Toadel Demon bowed, "it's an honor to be the presence of the great and powerful Shogunyan."

Damoan also seemed to bow.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who he is?" Nate asked in confusion, honestly he thought it was jibanyan in some cosplay.

"That's Shogunyan, the legendary feline swordsman. Legend says he can cut through anything with his bonito blade," Damona explained, "legendary yokai are incredibly powerful and incredibly important in yokai society, thus it's customary to meet them with the utmost respect."

"Are you the one who summoned me?" Shogunyan asked, pointing at Nate.

"Um… more like it just kind of happened on it's own," the human boy replied.

"Regardless, If I was summoned that means you have met enyough yokai to handle my power!" the legendary yokai said, a determined look spread across his face, "if you wish to wield my strength, defeat meow in battle."

"What?" Nate and Damona said at the same time, though in vastly different tones, Nate's confusion, Damona's excitement.

"Obtaining yokai medals is only half the price of a legendary yokai, before you may befriend them you must first pass a trial of their choosing, mine is trial by combat," Shogunyan explained, "since I am so powerful, I will grant you a three on one battle. You will be allowed to bring six yokai, though only half of them are allowed on the battlefield. Defeat me, and my medal is your's."

"A chance to get a legendary yokai as my lackey!?" Damona looked as if she would explode with joy, "Nate, we have to do this!"

"Um…" her fiance was skeptical, but looking at the smile and pleading eyes of the oni princess, he couldn't say no, "Alright, but not here. This place has gotten enough damage from yokai."

"Verywell," Shogunyan said, "As my challenger, you may choose the battlefield."

"Hmm…" Nate thought to himself.

After much internal debate, Nate decided the battle best take place where no one could see it, thus they used the clearing of the Crank-a-kai.

On one side, Shogunyan sharpened his blade with his claws, waiting for his opponents to finish preparing.

On the other side, Nate was preparing his team. So far he had call Robonyan, the only yokai in his arsonal with a shadowside form, Insomni, who had proven to be effective at subduing her adversaries, and Swelterrier, who was one of the highest ranked yokai he had.

Damona and Toadel Demon were also involved because of their power, and Toadel demon thought it an honor to fight a legendary yokai.

Nate himself was flipping through the medallium to find his sixth and final yokai. Finally he decided on a yokai he had yet to ever summon.

"Come on out, my friend," He said taking the medal out, "Calling, Komane! Yokai medal, do your thing!"

"Oh, summoning time!" the watch chimed, "Summoning, Charming!"

"Komane!" the lion dog yelled on arrival, "this had better be urgent, Nate. Gabriel and Ah were in the middle of a very importa- Is that Shogunyan?!"

"Yeah, he said if I beat him I get his medal," Nate replied.

"Well… Ah'm sure Gabe can handle Eyedra by emself fur now," Komane shrugged, still looking shocked from seeing a legendary yokai.

Upon seeing the Komane, Shogunyan stood up, "Is this your final yokai?"

Nate nodded, "Komane is an expert fighter, he'll definitely help out."

"Awe shucks, yur makin' me blush!" Komane said.

"Very well," Shogunyan nodded, readying his blade, "this will be a trial of your effectiveness as a leader, young Nathan, it is your job to lead your team to victory. That being said, prepare yourself for a battle of legendary proportions."

Nate donned a confident grin, "Komane, Swelterrier, Insomni! You guys are up first!"

"Two hot dogs, and a sleep Djinn?" Damona asked confused.

"I wonder what strategy Nathan has in mind," Toadel demon said, eyeing his choice of yokai.

Shogunyan took a fighting stance, his glance as sharp as his sword.

Nate met him with a glare of his own, "Insomni, do your thing!"

"Never, Sleep, EVER!" Insomni said, shooting her hypnotic rays out of her eye. Just before they hit their feline target, he leaped up and slashed at the air, causing a gust of wind to knock the rays back at their creator, "MY EYE!"

"Soultimate redirecting wind slice," Shogunyan said as he landed.

All of his opponents(except Insomni) looked at him in shock.

"He redirected the wind…" Nate said, he turned to Swelterrier and yelled, "You gotta keep him from slashing his sword!"

"Right!" the fiery canine said diving toward Shogunyan, "On Guard!"

The yokai swordsmans' blades met, both attempting to push the other back. Seeing his opportunity, Komane leaped into to strike Shogunyan in the back.

Unfortunately, the legendary yokai saw his attack and acted accordingly. He kicked Swelterrier in the shin, stunning him. Shogunyan flung the hot clan yokai between himself and Komane, effectively making him a shield against the oncoming attack.

Komain realized this a second too late, and ended up destroying Sweltier's physical form, leaving only a soul.

Shogunyan jammed his blade into the ground and used it to roundhouse kick Komane straight in the face and flinging himself into the air. Once in the air a golden aura engulfed him, "Bonito Blade!"

The samurai nekomata began to rapidly swing his sword as golden slashed came off it, flying in all directions, multiple of them hitting both Komane and Insomni. When the attack ended, their forms dissolved in a puff of smoke.

Nate was left jaw dropped at this display, this was the first time he had ever seen someone destroy Komane's body.

"Nyow you see why I am a legend?" Shogunyan asked, "send your next wave, if you dare."

Nate looked at the legendary yokai in disbelief. Quickley, he devised a strategy.

"Robonyan, we need your shadowside form!" he yelled.

"Affirmative," the robo-kai said as their body shifted into Robonyan 28.

"Hmm, make yourself a bigger target?" Shogunyan said, running forward, "You fool!"

He cut into Robonyan 28's robotic army, only to discover he couldn't pull it back out.

"Actually, the fool it you!" Nate smirked, "Damona, Toadel demon, now!"

Both oni began to swirl there auras, Shogunyan attempted to remove his sword from robonyan's body but it was to no avail.

"SHINY CHAOS!" Damona launched the ball of dark energy in his direction. Just as he pulled his blade free, the blast hit him straight in the back.

"Toadel TSUNAMI!" the blue kabuki brother summoned a wave that engulfed the legendary yokai, knocking him around like a rag doll. When the water disappeared, he could barely stand.

Finally, Robonyan 28 used a powerpaw to finish him off.

"I...y-yield!" Shogunyan said, his physical form hanging on by a thread. Robonyan returned to their normal form as the legendary yokai uprighted himself, "you have bested me, Nyathan… ha ha, I believe I may have gone soft over the years. Please, accept my medal."

The nekomata's medal manifested before falling into Nate's hand. Unlike those he had received before, his medal seemed to be made of solid gold.

"A legendary yokai in our arsenal!" Damona squealed.

"Good to have you, Shogunyan," Nate said giving the legendary yokai his hand. Shogunyan took it and nodded.

"I look forward to fighting alongside you," he said with a grin.


End file.
